Eternal Rivals
by DarkEmperorAngel
Summary: Hinata and Naruto are eternal rivals, pushing themselves to rise above higher status of even the hokage. While everything takes forth in the Ninja World, a prophecy is being fulfilled when these two suddenly decides to clash with one another!KUSHINA&MINATO IS ALIVE! Naruto has a family and prodigy along with Sasuke-Kun?
1. Prologue

**Hinata and Naruto are eternal rivals, pushing themselves to rise above higher status of even the hokage. While everything takes forth in the Ninja World, a prophecy is being fulfilled when these two suddenly decides to clash with one another!**

**I DONOT OWN NARUTO!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Hinata Hyuuga, current Heiress to the Hyuuga Clan, bore at the ceiling wall before with a long distance self-pity and recurrence towards herself. She has yet again, received another scowling from her father this afternoon, and this time the feedback was much worse from before. Her father not only called her weak, scum us, pitiful, wasted potential, useless, and incredibly flawful in her movements, but also announce her unfit to take the throne of a Hyuuga. Honestly, that had did it for Hinata. She soon as possible ran to her room, tears in her eyes, sulking and depressed from her father showing no sympathy to her.

It seem just after mothers death that her father, Hiashi, current leader to the Hyuuga Clan, began to change. His usually calm and settled centered self was something far distance now. Hinata thought the only reason her father was sticking around so he could laugh at her failure, so she see the disappointment of her mother's every time she looked in the mirror.

Hinata didn't have the usual Hyuuga traditional brown, but instead a very vivid color of dark indigo blue, shredding with her amazingly bobcut hairstyle. She also had many facial features of her mother, her cute buttoned nose, firm and soft pink lips full of warmth, mood like eyes that held so many emotions of abuse and dejection in her lifetime, and most of all her skin, which was a smooth milky cream color that quickly faded when her father had given her another one of his 'Hyuuga' speeches.

Hearing her father voice in disappointment is like seeing her mother scowl down at her shaking her head. She couldn't disappoint her. She won't be the burden to anyone anymore. From now on she was going to train her hardest, to the fullest extinct! Even if it took the Hyuuga years she will never give up because that too is her ninja way. She smiled fondly at that thought, instantly thinking of a certain blonde haired boy we all know as Naruto Uzumaki. Naruto has always brung her spirits up even when her own strength faltered he would always cheer her on.

He was her inner strength that she always needed. Don't get Hinata Hyuuga wrong she was not in love nor had a crush on him, but she sure did admire his strength and confidence in his abilities and most of all confidence in himself. Sometimes he was total mystery to her, he would be happy this day and another day he becomes himself again. He knew he had a loving family. He must be so happy being able to smile along with his parents Kushina and Minato.

The Hyuuga sigh lowly. It's just too bad she couldn't have the same thing.. A tear slid down her cheek. "NO!" Her mind twisted thoughts refused to believe she couldn't change! It refused to believe that she was another Hyuuga that happens to be born and related to the clan. _She refused. _

Picking herself up from the bed, she looked over to the shinning pendant necklace on her drawer. Grabbing it, she hoists it around her neck taking it in the palms of her hands. "I promise mother. I will change this clan. I swear." One more tear slid from her cheek as she searches for her bag. Finally finding it, she hurriedly put two scrolls in her back pack along with some un equip weapons.

It was time to finally put this show on the road..

Hinata Hyuuga as usual, went outback of the Hyuuga compound where they had their own training field set for anyone who wants to train. The back of the mansion was huge! Flowers were growing and the grass was green as ever and of course the sun only makes the day twenty times better for Hinata. No rain meaning no games.

Hinata sigh and her eyes were set on the center of the log. It consist of a red circles , but what she was really focused on was the red dot at the center. That was always the toughest one to defeat for any ninja. Having prefect accuracy usually runs in the blood seeing as the Gentle Fist takes a lot of charka and control. She had seen Neji use it one time and she honestly didn't want to bother him an entire day because of it. She didn't know what was wrong with Neji, but it seems as if he hates her very exstince.

Of course he was from the side branch. Maybe that was why she always get them dirty looks from him. She remembered in the past when they were always playing with each, but now-days he became cold and kept away from her in any possible form of length he could get. It had made Hinata sad that someone she cares about has a grudge against her and doesn't even know what for!

Glaring at the target, the Hyuuga got everything out of her pack. Two strolls that contains the most valuable secret of the byakugan and its Gentle Fist. She could NEVER under any circumstances takes this stroll outside of Hyuuga walls. Under ANY circumstances and she knew she was holding something that would visibly change her future itself.

Thinking back to Neji attaks, she studied him with her Byukagan. She had contradicated many things from his charaka nework. It seems to flow throughout his body, like water and air flows with the wind. It had mad her even more curious of how he was able to do such a thing and of course it was all in this one scroll.

She sat down on the green grass and opened the scroll. Once it was unsealed, Hinata face crinckled. X O X O. What was this? She put it down on the grass and laid it out.

"What does the X represents…" Hinata whisper faintly.

"You." She turn to see Ko, her bodyguard standing up with authority. His posture was straight, firm and bold. His eyes although held many kindness and calmness something many Hyuugas lack.

"Good morning Ko-San." She smile warmly at the man before her greeting him in a proper way a Hyuuga should.

"Good morning Hinata-Sama. I see you got the secret scroll in your grasp." He raise an eyebrow while Hinata blush."W-Well I w-wanted to try it. To see if I could get stronger…" Her head went down as she spoke the last word. Ko eyes soften hearing than and sat beside her.

"Look at me Hinata-Sama." She look up peering into what she thought as a father figure. "Don't put yourself down. It takes time for someone to mature and grow, mentally and physchially."

"You have a lot of potential to become stronger. Don't worry.." Emotions plague her eyes." But father said.." Ko cut her off." Do things for yourself Hinata-Sama." Her eyes widen slighty gazing at his eyes." B-But that would be going against father!" Her voice mouthed horror. Ko shook his head." What I'm trying to say is have some backbone. If no one else will believe in you then you have to believe in yourself. After all, isn't that what Namikaze-Sama son has said?"

**I don't know about anyone else but I don't care if no one ever believes in me! I'm gonna still be Hokage no matter what!**

"Naruto." His name slid off her tongue with a cutesy blush she remembered Naruto's exclamation to the entire classroom. He has so much confidence in himself that it amazed her hole heartily. She couldn't help but feel a sort of connect with the blonde boy, although she knew he probably more than likely didn't feel anythin between them. He could have any girl in this entire school and right now he has been crushing on a pink hair girl name Sakura Haruno, which I may remind you constantly hits on Naruto.

It has worried her many times that one day Sakura would knock all of the braincells he has stored in his head. Although I said he could get any girl, Sakura was contantly seeking Sasuke. Sakura really didn't like to hit the Fourth Hokage son, but after him frequently asking her on dates, she lost her temper and the one day suddenly hit him.

It may seem as if Naruto is goody two shoes but honestly he's far from innocent. He read those disgusting perverted books out in public and she didn't even know children his age was allowd to walk around with a book full of porn. He says it for his grandfather, the person apparently created Ichi Ichi paradise. It was all absurb to Hinata and now she sit staring at a post too entice in the past.

"You're right Ko-San. Naruto isn't the type to back down." She answered after ten seconds of thinking. Ko proudly smiled. "As I expect Hinata-Sama. About the scroll.."

"Oh, yeah!" Hinata exclaim as her memory picked up that she came out here to do some training and couldn't figure out what the writing meant on the scroll.

"I didn't understand the X and O." She admitted blantly. Ko took a deep breath and explained. "Okay the X represents you and the O represent Charka."

"I know that there are different types of Charka."

"Yes, yes there is. Us Huuga's are close range so we automatically have our own Earth afintity."

Hinata gap. "You mean my charka is Earth?"

"There are different types. Water, Air, Lightning, Fire, and Earth." He explained a bit more." All of these five can prove dominace over the other."

"For example. If I have two different source of charka I would add a square to represent a new charkra for mind. As I do that both have to eventually blend with one another." Hinata eyes narrow." Like ying and yang?"

He hod his head. "Precisely. Recessive or dominace." He saw Hinata lips move, but he went on knowing what she was going to ask." Your afintity would not come to be Earth Hinata-Sama. You are born with it and it does not prove for your entire base such as yourself."

Hinata crickle a brow. "So If I had fire and wind who would win?" Ko smirk, most girls would have gone wild to see this." Fire and Air balance each other out well. Like I said Hinata-Sama it could prove dominant or recessive whether or not each has to work and stand out."

"Air is the strongest element, so more than likely air could put out the fire but it could also raise it." Hinata chose this time to voice her statement." Just like water and fire." He nod carefully." Yes indeed, it all takes the flow in your stomach in a certain part of your body and determines how much Charka you put into something."  
Hinata nod finally understaning." The Byakugan inhance our vision up to 360 degree and it also lets us see Charka network. Ko-San may I ask you a simple favor?" He look in the girls eyes. "Yes?"

"Use your Byakugan to study my network when I'm learning my genuken." His eyes widen." You haven't mastered martial arts so it wouldn't do to go on to a higher step. It takes a lot of flexibility and concentration!" He exclaims thinking the heir is way over her head.

Surprisly she giggled." I have to get stronger to prove to everyone.." His gaze shifted slightly. "I not only want to prove to everyone else, but prove to myself that I could actually do this. There's a part of me urging me on to take another step father, but like you say Ko-San I cannot move a step ahead so I will do as you say." She spoke lowly." I will improve my martial arts and then start my gyuken."

Ko smile at the small frame before him she really was something special.

"But…"

Ko look to her waiting her response.

"I want to rival the Fourth Hokage's son Naruto Namikaze…" There was a smile tug at her lips, while Ko look as if she was going nuts. Was this girl REALLY the Hinata he knew from the Hyuuga clan. She was practically CHALLENGING THE FOURTH SON!

"Y-You want to challenge the Fourth Hokage SON!" He nervously shot at her. What was she thinking? What was she doing! She stand no chance against him!

"I know Ko-San." She says suddenly as if reading his own thoughts." But aren't you the one that said I should believe in myself. I believe that I could beat the fourth's son." Hinata confidence was high and even though there may be a little doubt in her, wearing this pendant around her neck made her feel powerful and prideful. It made her feel good..

"I hope you know beating Naruto Namikage won't be easy as you sound like it is."

Hinata agrees." I know and I'm going to work very hard at it." Ko pat her shoulders."Well you know he's leaving you in the dust right now. I bet he's out doing some training with his father." Smiling she nods her head." Yes he is, but once he start to notice me we will surely be best friends. I only hope."

"You will Hinata-Sama, but first you must approach him." Her face immediantly turned red.  
W-What?"

Grinning he says." If you want to rival with someone than you just can't sit there in the back of the room not saying anything." A frown place her beautiful features. "But..i'm not confident…"

He laughed at this, confusing the petite Hyuuga bside him." AAHAHHA! You say you don't have much confidence, yet you challenge the forths son!" Hinata blush and look away." I..I get it from watching Naruto."

The laughter silence was a second." You watch him?"

Her head down in shame she calmly says." Yes, he gives me so much strength and it helps me get through the day seeing how hard he works and how much effort he puts into every challenge. Naruto is not the typical person you see, I believe under it all Naruto is the kindest person you'll ever meet."

Ko took in awe at how much emotion she put into her words when describing Naruto. He couldn't help wonder is Hinata-Sama slowly falling for the blonde boy?

"Hinata-Sama?" Hinata raise her head pleading him to go on." Is Naruto-Kun your romantic interest?" A blush spead her cheeks as she shook her head slowly." No.."

He didn't know if it was real or not but knowing the heiress she couldn't possibly lie. Could she?

"I just see Naruto as someone to look up to, who is strong and has a lot of bravery and confidence."

"You do know all of these symbols, confidence and bravery is part of his personality. It's not something you can pick on." Hinata blush grew more and she began to tap her fingers together. "W-Well I mean I guess I do like some traits of him, but I don't have any feelings for him."

"At all?"

"No Ko-San."

"Let's get started." Ko stood along with Hinata who wore a happy go lucky face. She was joyful that her 'father' was actually going to train her! "Okay, get in your usual stance." She did as she bent down with her left leg positioned in front and right leg to the side. Her left palm was sticking outwards while her right was slightly bent into her elbow pulling back her arms.

Ko observed. The stance was just at the right angle. He had to be acknowledge with the fact not one arm or leg was out of place. He presume it must have been the many training sessions she had with Hanabi. He slid into his stance and silently challenged. her saying.. "Come at me.."

That Hyuuga came at him with much force he'd ever seen her come before. She started off good with a two slap of a palm, but they were so slow that he easily avoided them. Hinata swept under his feet only did he jump, and when he did Hinata found this as an opening to have one to his jaw, but he lent to the side dodging the blow thrown at him. Step back. Step forward. It was a repeating process like Shojo pieces Hinata didn't play well, but she was going to certainly cheat at his own game.

HOW?YOU'LL SEE. Hinata reach for his arm but he did the same thing until she saw him go for offense. Now it was Hinata turn to take a step backwards and for him to take a step forward!

"I can do this." Strong will voice rang through her soul and bind as she increase the pace. Palms blazed at her but she was either slapping them down or dodging all of them when. When she saw his palms increase she took an extra step backwards. "Eurgh." Ko made a sound and go much faster from before and Hinata just couldn't keep up! As one went towards her cheek she stopped it. One went towards her right she dodged it, but this time both went towards her she flipped backwards landing perfectly on her feet.

Ko didn't give her any time to recover. He ran fast stead and both their hands went into a frenzy. Each kick she sent was not hitting him one bit and every blow she threw was dodged. She had to plan this carefully in her head and Hyuuga's were naturally concertrative she began to think. What would Shikamaru do?

A palm flew past her ear almost hitting her. She imagined a board of shojo pieces. She wanted to be the king, but there was also one who played well…

"AUGHH!" Hinata body twirled and she hit the ground once being hit in the stomach by an incoming palm_. _

"Hinata-Sama!" He quickly came to her aid and she smirk. Just what she needed for him to be lured into her trap. Before he could day another thing she quickly leaped at him and her palm went to his….heart.

She stopped her palm, hearing gasp from around her, she ignore it and grin putting her hand to her side. She bows." Good match Ko-San, but I'm afraid I won this match." To say Ko was impressed was the least anyone could say. He was astonished that she was using her brain smarts to lure him into the trap.

"Thinking like Shikamaru now Hinata-Sama I see." She blush and confess." I surpose."

Whispers could be heard throughout the training ground and much to their surprise their little battle had attracted quite a crowd. Hinata search around for her father, but sadly she didn't find him. Despite the branch family seeing her, what she really wants is her father acknowledgment and she was going to try all she could to gain it.. even if it meant she broke in the end.

After scanning one more time her eyes land on someone she had always dreaded. Neji Hyuuga, the prodigy of the Hyuuga Clan. He was better than her. Much smarter and better and he wouldn't have fallen for that because he would've never helped her. She wish she could grow a backbone to ask him why he hated him. She did one time but he'd given her negative responses making her cry weakly every day. Everysince than they didn't even talk with their mouths, but through their eyes..

She ended their gaze, Hinata looked over to the kunais. She wanted to practice her accuracy. How else would she catch up to the blonde haired boy?


	2. You will see

**Anyone listen to music while writing their fan fics? I do. I'm listening to Melanie Fiona-It Kills me.**

**I DONOT OWN NARUTO!**

**NO FLAMES PLEASE!**

**EYOCHOTO BELONGS TO ME IN THIS STORY!**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hinata woke up with a yawn stretching both of her arms. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes giving another softly yawn, cutely covering her mouth. A knock emerge from the inside of her room. Without looking towards the door Hinata says. "Come in."

The door open and a girl with a tray of breakfast went towards her." Hinata-Sama." She smiled and Hinata returned it welcomed. "Good morning Iso-San."

"Good morning Hinata-Sama." She held her hands for the Hyuuga to take her breakfast. When she did, Iso headed for the door." Eat up. You have a big day ahead of you." Bowing, she left her be.

She looks down at her tray and quickly ate and gulped everything down. She didn't want to be late for the academy and she only had very little time to get dress. No Hyuuga is to ever be tardy. Hinata after five minutes set her plate down. She quickly jumped into the shower for a full good ten minutes, brushed her teeth, put on clothes and bowed to her father a sigh of parting.

Happily, Hinata Hyuuga scroll on Konoha paths toward the academy. She remembered everything that happened yesterday and today was surely going to be different and interesting. She was finally taking a step forward than what she usually did – take a step back.

Her thoughts drift on her father. How was she going to prove to him that she was truly worthy of Clan head? Can she really do this…

That's when she heard a shout from behind. Her hair flip with the wind as she turned around and saw both Naruto and Sasuke running at her with a crazed amount of fan girls just on their tails.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Naruto voice sprung out, his cloak whipping side to side as his delicate features show with the sun shining above caught in a glistening moment. Sasuke glared hatefully at the blonde boy beside him. Hinata thought maybe Naruto was the cause of their tramples.

"COME BACK NARUTO-KUN!"

"SASUKE-KUN! PLEASE DON'T RUN!"

"SASUKE AND NARUTO I NEED YOUR NUMBER!"

"SASUKE-KUN!"

"NARUTO-KUN!"

Dazed, Hinata Hyuuga was grateful to see the blonde head boy, but was terrified that they were coming right at her! Before she could move, Naruto accidentally bumped into her on the way. Sasuke skid looked back witnessing the holdup. "AHHH! THERE THEY ARE!" A fan girl squealed not too far from where they were.

"Darn it." Naruto muttered and grab the girl. She releases a yelp as he took a hold of her arm. When they were running again she was tripping over her feet barely catching up with Naruto's pacing. He knew this so he did the only thing that was the right thing to do in this situation. He smoothly grabs her wrist and put his arms underneath the calf of her legs. He held her bridal style in his arms.

"Sasuke! Which way?" He saw his eyes move left to right." Right." They cut on the rode escaping the stampede of girls, but both were smart enough to figure out they saw them go into this alley way."Naruto.." Sasuke mutter.

"Got it." He twirled the girl from his grasp setting her lawfully on her feet."_**Kage Bushin no Jutsu**_!" Out came a clone version of Naruto with complete determination plastered across his face. Hinata stood in awe as a second Naruto took his place as original Naruto. "Let's go." Sasuke said urgently, so once again Naruto took the heir's hand and led her around the entire alley, opposite of the clone direction of Naruto."That should hold them."

Only when they got to the other side they were standing in front of hot hormone girls. They both gulp slowly backing away. Terrified, Hinata clung to Naruto sleeved cloak. "Hold on tight." He whispers in the girl ear. "For wh—"

"AUGHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Her leg dangles helplessly around his waist. He had literally jumped into one of the building, jumping 40 feet into air. Her legs shook and her hand was desperately tied between life and death. SHE WASN'T AN AIR PERSON BUT AN EARTH PERSON! "Nh." A baby sound cross the parting of her lips. The Namikaze attention now on the girl smile hopping building to building." I won't let anything happen to you. I promise." He chuckle as the girl began to calm down.

Landing on the hard ground below, he pried her off of him from this awkward position. He saw her gain her breathe, her arm on her knee. Soon Sasuke landed right beside him." Their gone."

"It won't be long before they catch up." He spoke with calm confidence." Until than come on Hinata-Chan." Her eyes widen at his choice of words. She couldn't believe he knew her name and never less called her 'Hinata-Chan.' She inwardly blush.

"Thank you for saving me Naruto." His arm went to the back of his head grinning widely." No problem. That's what a Namikaze does." She nod her head. Sasuke glared at Naruto."You idiot we don't have time for talking. Let's go ahead before they come back." Naruto blink and began to laugh out loud." Oh yeah, I forgot the teme is afraid of some girls."

"Dobe." He glared.

"Teme." He glared back.

Hinata couldn't help but giggle at these two relationships. They were so much like brothers and they don't even seem to realize it.

Both Naruto and Sasuke head turn seeing the shy Hyuuga girl giggling adorably into the palms of her hand. Her pinky finger was turned left, gracefully warmth and amusement was visible on her milky cheeks. They backtracked. This girl was so weird, but…

**She has the most beautiful laugh I've ever heard.**

Naruto and Sasuke thought at the same time. Sasuke did a 'Hn." Naruto instead grin.

"Let's go Hinata-Chan!" He shouts entwining their hands together. Hinata blush looking down at Naruto and her hands connected.

'I can't believe he's touching me.' Her head lift to stare into the boys eyes. 'Naruto..'

"I'm not going to hold hands with you!" Sasuke struggle to get away from Naruto whom was trying to hold hands with the raven haired boy.

"But why not?" Naruto pouted.

"It's so g-"He was cut off when a bunch of screams cut in. Looking over their shoulders they saw the fan girls.

"NARUTOOO-SAMA!"

"SASUKE-SAMA!"

"Oh shit teme." Naruto forgot all about holding hands with the last Uchiha. Instead he took Hinata and ran.

"AAHHHHHHHHHHH!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXX

Naruto, Sasuke, and Hinata finally arrive at the academy. The open the door and the first they saw were people throwing paper balls all over the classroom. Some were chatting along with their friends, and many girls were doing their makeup. A boy with a dog on his shoulders smile as his pet did some tricks earning him a treat. A boy with a pineapple head had his hand on his cheek peering at his best friend beside him who was chunking on some chips. A pretty girl was angrily picking up the trash the boys had made when they threw paper all over the room and last a boy was sitting in the back of the room quietly reading a book on medical ninjutsu.

Naruto and Sasuke couldn't but wonder was this really an academy or for a bunch of snot nosed kids. Everybody eyes narrow to the figures that had just entered the classroom. The girls wore hearts in their eyes, the boys grin and some indifferently frowned. The girls sped forth to them quickly.

"Good morning Namikaze-Sama." A girl with brown hair laces her hands together grinning wonderfully at the fourths son.

"Good morning Sasuke-Kun." Another girl at his left gripped his left shoulder snuggling close to him. The other girls crowd around them. Hinata sigh, getting up from the whisky floor. She had tumble over when those fan girl's appeared at both of the prodigies' side. Hinata couldn't help but feel tossed aside when both spoke without fear to the girls who didn't hang on their shoulders. Hinata took a look of shyness rubbing her arm.

No one notice her she assumes so she took her seat in the back of the room.

***Insert Monica- Got love all over me***

**You'll never mount to anything in life. Weak, pitiful and timid. You're a disgrace to the Hyuuga clan.**

A sting in her heart rose peering out of the window that was strangely open. The wind blew through her midnight blue hair and her hand was placed under her chin. 'Can I really beat Namikaze-San?'

She inhale deeply her lip parting, chest rising as she did so. The locks of her hair were raise by the wind and a boy two seats beside her breath was taken away at the sight of the beauty.

'Beautiful.' His thoughts cloud him staring in amazement. He took in her petite frame, crème colored skin, gorgeous kissable lips, and small delicate hands. That wasn't the main reason his breath was swept away but it was her eyes that he loved so much. He put his hand over his heart still dazed by her beauty.

"She's really is beautiful isn't she?" Startled the boy looked in front of him to see the prodigy, Naruto, his head turned staring at the beauty with his arms crossed. "The thing is she doesn't even know it." The Namikaze breathy answered.

The boy in the seat nodded." Yes she is. The most beautiful girl I've ever seen." The tall boy in front of him raised an eyebrow. "You like her?"(A/N Naruto is not short in my story. He is gennin Kakashi height)

The boy cheeks flared." I…" He was too enticed with her beauty and it un regrettably slid from his tongue. "Yeah…."

His purple hair and colored cheeks were still locked on the Hyuuga."I can help if you like." (A/N Sorry for interrupting the story but this is still NH!)

"Huh?" His hair bounce when his attention was then on the blonde hair boy." I can help you get Hinata-Chan if you want." He grin openly his eyes closing as he did so. "I don't kn-"

He couldn't finish his sentence as two girls march into the classroom shoving each other. A girl with pink hair known as Sakura Haruno pushes her shoulders with a blonde girl that was growling at her in resentment. They were always competing with each other in everything they did. They was considered fan girls but they were the worse of them all. Always fighting to see who would get to the Uchiha before another. Always thinking of holding hands with the 'coolest' guy in the entire academy. Naruto shook his head. Teme didn't deserve a beauty such as Sakura. She deserves to be treated right and even though he was one of Sasuke best friends even he would agree with this. The Uchiha just didn't want anyone's love. Not now.

The boy decided to set her free after the tenth rejection. His father had told him to never go after a girl who you would be waiting the rest of your life when there's plenty fish in the sea that would be more than welcomed to go with someone like him. His gaze turn to the Hyuuga girl that was still drowned in her own thoughts.'Hinata…'

He wanted to get to his seat as soon as possible before Iruka came and shout at the entire class for childish behavior and as soon as his bottom hit his seat in came the jonin teacher, Iruka with a clipboard underneath his pits." Good morning class." The class was silent. Everyone went to their seat and pays attention. Naruto groan rolling his eyes. He knew this stuff already. His dad had taught him many things about Charka etc..

"You have something to say Naruto?"He glared at kyunbi container that disrespect waved him off." No Iruka-Sensei. It's just I've already know all of this."

"Oh really." He twitch." Well excuse everyone in this classroom that is not related to you." Naruto said whatever sniffling a yawn. "Disrespectful."

"Alright were going to be doing something different today." Naruto was about to blurt out but he silenced him." Maybe if you let me get it out Naruto than I'll tell you already."

"But you explain it so slow." Naruto pouted. A girl in the back with midnight blue hair giggled at his expression." Not my problem. NOW SHUTUP AND LISTEN ALREADY!"

"I'm….going…to…explain what..it is..that.." Iruka started and Naruto mocked him as he went earning snickers from the classmates.

"NARUTOOOO!" His head grew twice the size of a normal head. Laughing loudly, Naruto leaned in his chair." Hey you can't blame me for you talking like you have shit up your ass." The entire class burst out laughing that they couldn't contain it.

"AHAHAHAHA!" A brown head boy with the Inuzuka clan mark tumbled over holding his stomach. That was the most hilarious statement he heard in a while.

"NARUTO!"

**BAM!**

Iruka blink. He saw as the pink haired girl walked over and implanted her fist in the bakas head.

"OWWW OWW!" Naruto screech rubbing the middle of his head where a bump was swelling up. Sakura rub her hands off. A job well done. "You baka, you can't go off saying things like that to Iruka-Sensei!"

"Thank you Sakura, but please take your seat." She smile apologetically and took her seat. "Now Naruto I will ask you once to behave or I'm sending you to the hokage and don't think you're getting any privileges because he's your father."

"I wasn't expecting to." He ignores him and announce to the class." We are having a spare today." Hinata perk up from hearing that and her eyes eagerly set on Naruto who was already getting excited. "It would not be the usual 1 vs 1. This time switch it up a bit and add 2 vs 2. "Hinata eyes beam with confidence challenging Naruto with the back of his head. He felt someone glaring at him and he looked back. His eyes widen when he saw the Hyuuga eyes full with a desire to kill. He gulp. He hoped that he wasn't the one she wanted to spar against.

"No ninjutsu. Only taijutsu." The class releases a sigh of disappointment.

"I would be recording the actions you take when the match begins. If the batte continues for more than thirty seconds you wilbe timed. This will be for a grade, so don't forget to think wisely and concentrate at the same time otherwise your opponent will have the upper hand." Iruka ramble on." I would not accept any playing around because in the real world as a ninja they would already cut you down before you could even scream for help." The entire class gulps." This would help each and every one of you to get prepared to face the dangers of the outside world."

"Do we have any questions?" Iruka eyes scram over the class until a girl timidly raise her head blushing. "Yes Hinata?"

"Can you umm pick your own sparring partner and opponent?" Iruka nod his head. "Yes you can, but if that person does not want to spar with you, you cannot make them. Understood?" She nod her head and went back to looking at her hands.

"Al right everyone outside."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXX

Iruka had led them in the back of the academy where all the sparing usually takes place. There were a few of teachers there also. Ko words rang in Hinata bristle ear.

**First you must approach him.**

'I wonder how he will respond.' Hinata thought. Iruka announce the class to go ahead and find a partner first .Everyone began to move pairing partner to partner. Ino was with Sakura. Chouji partner was his best friend Shikamaru. Kiba decided to pair up with Shino and of course Naruto always paired with his 'brother' Sasuke. Hinata look to her feet. Nobody wanted to ever pair up with her..

"Why..?" Her fist clench and unclenched." Hello." A kind soft voice startled her and she rise to see a boy with light purple hair, stunning green eyes and pale skin smile warmly. Hinata smile kindly also." H..Hello.."

"My name is Eyochoto Sabarei and I'm guessing you're Miss Hyuuga." He lifts her hand and planted a soft kiss on the center. Hinata lips turn sour blushing red. She let out a squeak and shakily moved away from him." W..why did you do that?"

"I'm sorry am I scaring you?" He smirk. He didn't notice that there was someone beside him. "HEY! KEEP YOUR HANDS OFF OF HINATA-CHAN!"Eyochoto raise an eyebrow looking at his side he see a fuming Naruto beside him. Confusily he ask. "Does it bother you? Aren't you the one that said you were going to help me?" His anger side swift and frowned.

"You're right. Sorry." He chuckle and the shy girl heard everything BUT the part about Eyochoto saying he wanted to be with her. The boy with purple hair approach the girl." I'm sorry. Do you wish to be my partner?" He spoke softly and she took a deep breath and smiled. "Sure."

He got a pat on the back by the blonder hair boy. "Good pick."

"Alright now that everyone have a partner. It's time to pick your opponent." Naruto smiled brightly feeling like himself again. "IT'S FINALLY ABOUT TO START!" He jumped up and down in excitement and the lavender beauty couldn't but laugh.

Naruto eyes narrow to the indigo hair girl and grinned." Good luck Hinata-Chan!" He part with her and made his way to his best friend Sasuke.

'Naruto.' The indigo haired girl put her hand over her heart. This didn't go unnoticed by Eyochoto catching site of her beautiful glistening eyes, calm yet deeply firm expression, and sickly adorable posture. Every movement she did was amazingly beautiful. His eyes connected the dots and it landed on Namikaze son, Naruto. He grit his teeth. "We have to pick a pair to go against Hinata." She snaps from her trance and nod.

Kiba was eyeing the blonde boy complete arrogance written all over his face. Naruto sigh." How many times do I have to beat your ass Kiba before you quit?" The fan girls laughed loudly. A glare from Naruto shut them up.

"You can't beat me this time. Not once again!" Naruto grin." I never said you couldn't beat me Kiba, but you try so hard and that what messes you up. Go with the flow." He coolly answered having major effects on the fangirls.

"Whatever." He sniffle and Sasuke eyed his other partner.

'Shino Abarame.' Sasuke thought deadly looking at the strange boy.

"Naruto." A soft voice interrupts their moment and they turned around and saw a Hyuuga and a boy that had his hands in his pocket.

"Hinata-Chan?" He says suddenly becoming himself again. A twinkle was in the indigo girl eyes and she glared Naruto down with confidence." Will you please be my sparring opponent?" Everyone jaw dropped.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX X XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

"Ino were so gonna show them what it's like to mess with us!" Sakura exclaim in confidence, her green eyes shining with the light. "For once I agree with you forehead! Let's beat their ass and show them Ymanacka and Haruno way!" She mimick a couple of kicks and punches in the air.

"This would be the perfect time to empress Sasuke-Kun!" She bat eyelashes and Ino instead pushed her." Sasuke-Kun is gonna be mine!"

"INO-PIG!"

"FOREHEAD!"

They growl at each other and look the other way.

Shikamaru Naara, a lazy boy, sighed muttering something about troublesome.

"Well if it isn't Naara." A boy with black hair and droop gray eyes stare at the Naara before him. Shikamaru said nothing but yawn in a leaning position with his hands in his pockets . "Is that a challenge?"

He smile darkly. "Yes, yes it is."Shikamaru stood straight." It won't be easy as you make it seem." His lazily voice held slight light to it.

The boy only smirk in return. "Don't think you can beat me because of that brain of yours. I'm still gonna kick your ass across this training field. "Waving him off with his hand he respond. "Only times will tell."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXX

There was a pregnant silence. Hinata started to fidget because of the tension. "S-So do y-you want to be my s-s-sparing opponent?!" She question nervously biting her bottom lip awaiting his answer she so desperately need. She couldn't let him slip past her grasp! This was her time to shine in front of Naruto so he could see how great she was. Truth be told, Naruto was on the top list of acknowledging her strength list. She wanted him to admire her just as much as she admires him.

**MORE SILENCE**.

**SILENCE.**

UNTIL.

A snicker broke the silence and soon it became into hot boiled laughs." DID SHE JUST CHALLENEGE THE FOURTH SON!" Everyone soon join in laughing at the heir ridiculous announcement. Was this girl really serious?! Hinata lowered her heart from embarrassment as sadness swept over her. Worry drowned Eyochoto very heart. It hurt to see such a beautiful girl with a saddening face although he was too much of a coward to say anything afraid of being in her position.

Naruto growled. 'Coward.' Naruto thought he was going to help the girl. If he wanted to be with her what makes him think he could just stand there while everyone laugh at her? "EVERYONE SHUTUP!" The laughter died down and attention sprung on the Namikaze before them. His outburst made the other teams turn to see what was going on.

His eyes flared with anger, he shouted. "WHO ARE YOU TO LAUGH AT HINATA-CHAN! SHE'S PROBABLY THE MOST ACCEPTABLE NINJA OUT OF ANYONE IN THIS ENTIRE ACADEMY!" He spat disgust at them, gritting his teeth in displeasure, he barks." You people disgust me and you're just like those damned villagers!"

With agile speed he ran off into the day.

"NARUTO!" Iruka Sensei voice called after him but he was too far gone to hear any more shouts. It wasn't like he would turn back or anything. He just didn't want to deal with him right now.

He eventually ended up in the forest somewhere close to Konoha he sat perched on a tree limb.. Running a hand through his golden locks, he sigh." Damn it why does that incident always get to me?"

_Naruto sat at the dining table with his mother Kushina, and father Minato Namikaze, whom was grinning as their son blew out the candles on his unforgettable birthday._

_"Fuooh." The sound of wind caught in experience of the joyful boy that was eagerly ready to slice some cake. Both of them clapped happily pulling out screamers and creating a necklace out of them._

_"What did you wish for Naruto?" His father asked kindly earning him a scowl and a punch on the head from his wife Kushina._

_"You idiot, you know not to ask our son that. It may not come true." She pout rubbing her son's hair." I can't believe he's growing up so fast."_

_"Me neither. Our son is becoming a tidy young man." Kushina hearing those words lay her head on Minato shoulder." He really is Minato, he really is." Just then there was a knock on their door .Instead of it being a normal soft one, this person was practically beating down their door! She had told the ANBU not to let anyone disturb them. Can't they ever do a job right?_

_"I'll get it." He pat his wife shoulder lastly and walked to the door. More loud bands erupt from the inside house and Minato was surprise when he opened the door seeing a crying upset Hyuuga barge in._

_He shut the door behind him and slowly walk back to where his son and wife were. He saw the crying woman pent over his wife with her hands linked to one another._

_"Hitiomi is dead." Kushina gasp, while Minato posture swift and gap._

_"She died when when.." She cried some more hardly contain her tears . "Minato please take Naruto to his room. He doesn't need to hear this." Naruto father only nod and unshed him upstairs._

_"Tell me how did she die?" She lift her head, tears still sprawling from her cheeks." The mark of the Kyunbi seem to penetrate the cuts on her arms. When Kyunbi brought his claws on her she was in severe pain..but…even w-when we rush her to the hospital..we found out she was pregnant."_

_Kushina once again gasp putting her left hand over her mouth. Minato soon came downstairs sitting down near his wife listening carefully as she went on. "She was in so much pain and once she went into cardiac arrest we started getting more worried as minutes past. The nurse came to us after a week and she had a smile so I'm assuming everything went well and it did.. her pregnancy was fine and she was starting to feel a bit better…but one day.."_

_Minato and Kushina kept calm as she went on." Her monitor suddenly went blank…f-flat lined…" The beautiful woman bit her lower lip." The nurse led us out and they tried their best to do everything in their power to save Hitiomi. But sadly nothing worked…spuriously after a while the monitor started back beating again after all the treatment the nin's had given here." She sadly smiles. "But today…she officially flat line."_

_Minato took a look of sadness and Kushina fist clenched. "Why was we not informed sooner?" Anger filled her voice and his husband tried to comfort his wife as much as he could._

_"I'm sorry Kushina-Sama, Hokage-Sama but I ran here in instant after Hitiomi death."_

_"I see.."_

_Little Naruto stood behind the door eaves dropping on his parents and the grown woman beside them. He was concerned for why such a beautiful lady such as herself was crying._

_'Weird.' His four year old mind thought. The women had pale white eyes._

Solemnly Naruto shook his head trying to get the thoughts to leave his mid.

**Kyunbi brat.**

Naruto even till this day were confused of the villager words. Some would become happy at his presence; others would hold fear but smile that fake smile he always hated. Some even had the guts to look at him with full hate and disgust. His mother and father knew nothing that goes on with their son and how the villagers treat him. He would always come in with happy expression everyday so they assumed everything was going just fine.

**HE MUST PAY FOR KILLING HITOMI!**

That woman his dad and mother were talking to mus've been confused to this Hitomi person, but he had no clue why they blame him responsible for her death. He couldn't understand one bit. Frowning, Naruto took in the peaceful surrounding hoping no one would find him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXX

Hinata, Iruka, and many people included were worried sick for Naruto. He had just ran off by himself to who knows where. The group knew it was all their fault he had ran off. Hinata most of all felt guilty.

'Why do I always have to mess up things for everyone?' She thought, her head low looking down at her feet. She clenched and unclenched her hands.

The light purple haired boy stares at her longingly. He wanted to say something but he was afraid of what she would say to him. This was not the predicament he liked to be in right now. So being the coward he is, he left her with her own thoughts.

'I can't go back from where I started.' She touched the pendant on her necklace for comfort.' I have a promise to fulfill. I can't let the incident that just occurred get to me.'

She saw Iruka walking to her."Hinata are you alright?" She nod regaining her confidence she answers." I'm just worried about Naruto. I hope he is okay."

The jonin teacher eyes bore into hers." Trust me, Naruto just fine. I'm sure he'll be himself in no time. For now." His gaze swift to her partner. "Both of you still have to spar with or without Naruto. This is your grade."

Hinata understood well enough." But what if…" Iruka smile and pat her head. "Always thinking of others. That's just like you Hinata." She blush and straighten herself up. "Of course.."

"Well I have to talk to the other jonin teachers to see where Naruto ran off to." He sighs." Knowing him, he probably ran not too far from here." He left Eyochoto and Hinata to themselves in search for Naruto.

The boy eyes narrow slightly in angst he calls her out. "I'm sorry."

"Huh?" Her head tilt in confusion, her hands entwined behind her back. 'So cute.' The boy blush and look the other way scratching his chin nervously. "I should have..done something to stop it. I'm sorry."

Looking down she answers," It's alright. I'm used to it." His head whip around, his attention stung to her. "What do you mean?"

She clench her fist as a shadow block his view from seeing her beautiful face. "My father." She whispers.

He raises an eyebrow." What did he do?"

"Nothing like he always does." He could hear the hurt and neglectful emotions in her voice and he decided not to pressure her any longer. "We have to spar now. We can't afford our grades to drop in this class."

"You're right." Without another word they sprit until they got to the only team pair that didn't have someone to go against.

"Kiba." The Inuzuka leap around to see the weird girl and a boy he never recognized. Kiba raise an eyebrow. "You're the only team left?" He snickers not getting a response from them, he bumb Shino on the shoulders. "This should be easy."

"You shouldn't underestimate your opponents." Shino glare at him through his glasses pushing them upright. He laughed again. "They're not even competition. This will be a piece of cake." He lick his lips in amusement and arrogance drown him as he burst out laughing.

The last Uchiha stood with his hands in his pockets cooly glaring at dog breathe. He had enough of him and he wanted to wipe that nasty grin off his face. He wondered where Naruto had went, and for the very first time he was worried about Naruto. Every since his mother and father offer him a place in their house, Naruto had become a brother to him. His mother Mikoto was best friends with his mother before. His will to kill Itachi is still grave into his heart, but Naruto and his family made it dissolve just a little..a bit.

The reason he couldn't stand Kiba is because he has too much arrogance in himself. Only him a Uchiha should have that much pride, someone like him doesn't deserve it. He knows no pain. His mother and father weren't murdered right in front of him. His family was.

He took this time to calm down. He was getting curious about Naruto seconds past by and since he didn't want to pair with a fan girl he snuck off to find his best friend.

"Damn you dobe, got me doing things I don't usually do." He growl in displeasure as went through some trees. He decided to use the building as an escape route and so the Uchiha jumped building to building.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kiba laughter died down and he shook his head. "That was funny."

"Alright everyone found a partner! Now I want to have the first person who comes up!" Hinata saw Shikamaru and Chouji step up along with their opponent. A boy with tired grey eyes black spiky hair, and another thin boy with brown swaying hair and pricing dark brown eyes.

"Ready to get your ass beat." The opponent of Shikamaru mocked him. "Sure." Shikamaru lazily answered.

"Look at fatty here." The second boy laughed at Chouji weight. Steam pour from him and he cracked his knuckles. "I'M NOT FAT!"

Iruka urgently announce. "GO!" And they went into their spar and after twenty seconds Shikamaru and Chouji came out with a victory.

"Winner is Chouji and Shikamaru!" Iruka shouted eager for the next round.

"What a drag." Shikamaru mutters while his friend smile. "That'll teach him not to call me fat."

Iruka motion to another group and on and on each one came matching against one another,

"Alright next is Kiba and Shino pair." It had been five minutes since Naruto had been missing and because of Hinata's sharp eyes she knew Sasuke had went after the blonde haired boy.

Nervously Hinata faced Shino and Kiba with her partner at her side. Iruka was about to tell them go but a voice stopped them.

"Uhmm Iruka-Sensei." Every attention was on the petite girl before them.

"Yes?"

"Can I ugh..wait for Naruto to come back." The students took on a look of curiosity and confusion.

Iruka sigh once again twenty time today ."I'm sorry Hinata but Naruto wilnot here until later." The fan girls pout while Hinata didn't faze non."I'm sure he'll be here."

"Eyochoto, if you want you can go head and spare with them and chose another partner. I'm sitting out."

They all took in surprise.

"But who will be your partner?" Eyochoto asked suddenly while Hinata had a nice grin across her face." I'll just have someone else to come in. I don't want to jeopardize your grade."

"WAIT A MINUTE!" A londe haired girl known as Ino Yamanacka shouted."If you're going to sit out than who would be your opponent?"

Hinata stood with confidence.

**If you want to rival with Namikaze than you can't stand in the back saying nothing**.

She closed her eyes and sloly open them announcing."Naruto... Namikaze."

Everybody jaw dropped.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXX

**THAT IT FOR NOW! REVIEW PLEASE!** :d


	3. Eternal Rivals

**HEY! SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE! SCHOOL IS JUST HARD FOR ME AND I GET SLEEPY AND OTHER THINGS! I ACTUALLY HAVE ALREADY DONE THIS CHAPTER BUT SOMEOW IT HAD GOTTEN DELETED! SO I HAVE TO WRITE IT BACK OVER!**

**XxXxXx**

** THE PRESENT**

Iruka stood in ashock at the annoucment that the heir of the Hyuuga Clan wall flower would dare to challenge the prodigy of the fourth. He always knew Hinata had confidence somewhere in herself, but he never knew she had wanted to all this time go head collision with the boy she so desperately admired. Iruka had suspected that she always had a crush on him, but this was telling him otherwise. That maybe the young girl spirit has risen to the point to make believe tales that she believing she could defeat the carrier of the Kyunbi is like saying she could beat the entire shinobi world. Iruka didn't know the full potential of the heir before him, but he knew if she ever set herself a goal of a high executives. She had a hell of a lot of work to do.

Her partner Eyochoto jaw even dropped the slightest. In his mind he had thought she was just a kind and nice girl who would avoid challenges such as these neverless a huge engagement to fulfill the promises of doubt towards herself. Never in his life would he seethed so high or low to challenge one of the most prestige clan in this entire village. Challeging Naruto was like challenging the fourth himself. Eyochoto had knew of the training Minato gives him almost everyday. He had just began to figure out that now maybe Hinata all this time has been hiding her true objective..

Ino, the blonde haired girl who just receive an answer also couldn't believe her ears. She had known Hinata to be the shyest yet kindest and girfting person she had ever met. She would dare to even speak on such a matter informing the plague of this situation. She haven't the slightest clue what went through the girls head all of these days. What was this sudden change coming from all of a sudden? Was it always there or did she just overlook…

Her friend, Sakura Haruno was copting with the fact that the Hyuuga heir actually wanted to go head on with the fourths son. To say the least Sakura thought it would be kind of epic to see a fight between them though she knew Hinata stood no chance against the prodigy. There was just no way she could pull it off. Sure Sakura may have called Naruto a dummy, idiot, and punched him many different times, but she KNEW what the boy was capable of. In her heart she knew if it came down to a choose between him, Hinata would be in grave danger.

Member of the Inuzuka Clan stood in a slant at the blasphamey of her response. He heard of rediclious but this was beyond it. He had thought she was just kidding and really didn't want to challenge the fourth son at all. I mean who would challenge him…?He partically the demon that destroyed Konoha many years ago. Here was themost quiet person in the class finallt wording her soon as it got out he didn't know what to say.

Shino instead of the others eyes shifted beneath his glasses. He not only is thrown off by her speech, but by her bravery and confidence. He knew deep down Hinata truly did have the courage to speak her mind and thoughts. He believe that she could accomplish her goals despite how far and impossible they may be to anyone that would hear. Though he had to admit seeing a fight between two of the prestigious clans heirs going against each other would be ravilary interesting…

Shikamaru and his fat friend Chouji was hypervilnating at the words that came out of the most willing and shy person in class. Chouji reaction was pretty obvious as he actually stop eating for once in his lifetime. However Shikamaru seemed thrown off a cliff at that statement. Shikamaru was known for having the highest IQ in the entire village. Over 200 yet it never came to mind that she had wanted to actually take a gigantic step such as always thought her goal and dreams was to prove her father wrong and take the leader of her clan to become stronger than her father. Maybe she wanted something even more..?

Even his fangirls was quiet. They didn't say anything until….

"Somebody looking for me," There on a high branch stood both the infamous prodigies gleaming flantly at the girls below them. Hearts immediantly pick up into their eyes as they scramble their way up the tree. Both the boys sigh wrearly and Naruto use his foot to jump off the tree.

Landing perfectly in front of Hinata.

Her posture never faltered.

"So you want to challenge me Hinata-Chan~" He lean close towards her face so they were cheek to cheek. A blush creeped its way unto her pale yet creamy cheeks,"Ifi will Naruto…"

Before they amything else could be said fangirls swarm their way near both of them,

"ARE YOU ALRIGHT NARUTO-KUN?"

"WHERE DID YOU GO?"

"CAN I BE YOUR NEXT DATE TO SEE KUSHINA-CHAN?"

A brown girl beside him glared angrily at the blonde girl who had just announced going on a date with _her_ Naruto-Kun.

"I'M GOING ON A DATE WITH HIM!" The brown head girl scream in the blonde ears. "Look you dumb worthless trash Naruto-Kun coming with me!"

Iruka peer around the training ground and all he saw was fangirl yelling back and fourth at one another. It made him even more angry to see that both the boys weren't trying to stop it. It look like a bunch of messy school girls who was about to pull each hair out for a boy that wasn't even worth their time. They are surposed to be shinobi not snot nosed brat that knew nothing of being a ninja. If this is how they act than Iruka must not be too much of a good teacher.

"**SILENCE!"**

"You said you-" After a deaf glare from Iruka the fangirls became quiet a the all gulp in fear seeing their teacher, Iruka-Sensei, for the first time blow up steam pouring from his nostrils.

"Enough of this nonsense," He spat COMPLETELY out of of character," Is this how shinobi is surpose to act? NO. You act like, no, I take that back. I was about to say bratty civilains or animals but even they don't act like this! When we return to the classroom their will be no 'Naruto-Kun' or 'Sasuke-Kun' Iruka rolled his eyes clearing his throat," Apart of the life of a ninja is no games to play around. Its either you live or die."

"Life is not like shouji pieces where you can pick a piece and go forward and back. It doesn't work that way. You have to keep moving forward. Know that the king doesn't always win. Hence Hokage, prodigies, legends that have come today haven't lived on."

Everyone cling at that said.

"By today you will take the life of a ninja more seriously if you don't then expect yourself to be dead on the very first C mission your assigned."

**GULP.**

Iruka sigh out of tireness and signal Naruto, Sasuke, Hinata and Eyochoto to come before him ina circle. The fangirls and everyone back aways to get the perfect amount of distance between them.

"Okay before we begin I want you all to shake hands with your opponent."

Sasuke took a quick look in Eyochoto eyes scensing a newfound confident gaze in them. He smirk doing a 'hn' while holding out his hand. Eyochoto was taken aback at first but soon reached out taking his hand, shaking it and letting go.

"Namikaze…"

"Hyuga..."

They looked in each other eyes searching for any sigh of regretfulness or fear, but after a long time of gazing over another neither found any. Soon after, Naruto held out his hand while Hinata stared at it as if, if she took his hand it would be sacrificing everything she's worth for in the past and the future.

After taking one more glance at his hand, she raise her eyes to meet his gaze. She than held out her hand slipping it between his.

As they look deep into each eyes, hand connected, arms straight, back firm and eyes full with fiery of fire they knew from now on they would be…..

Eternal Rivals.

**XxXxXxXx**

**SHORT CHAPTER BUT DON'T WORRY THE NEXT ONE WOULD BE LONG! THANKS FOR EVERYTHING! SORRY FOR LATE UPDATE! HAVE A GOOD DAY! BYE!**


	4. You pass

**Hello everyone. I'm back again with another update and I hope you enjoy this chapter just as much as I did. Thanks for the reviews. It means a lot to me that people are actually liking where the story/plot is going here. There will be twist and turns in this story. Hopefully school want tire me out to the point that I don't even feel like writing. Please guys if you have the chance check out the Naruto Fudeal Era fanfiction. It contains (MAIN) Naruto/Hinata (SIDE CP) Sakura/Sasuke Neji/TenTen Shikamaru/Ino, :D**

**Again thank you all for the reviews and grest responses. **

**XXXXXX**

Naruto and Hinata did a back step few meters from each other. They glare heatily into each other eyes. Naruto being the confident person he was were a little hesitant on hurting the heir to the Hyuuga Clan. Though he had to acknowledge the fact that she was a gentle fist user which meaning she could have the upper hand in taijutsu. Besides that of what his father has taught him he had very little chances…

Hinata has waited all her life to go head toe with the boy she so greatly admired. Here was Naruto Uzumaki, the prodigy, the great, the man of her suffering she like to say. Hinata always felt a slight grudge against Naruto. It may have not occurred to many people, but the Hyuga didn't like the fact that he had everything handed to him, although she fuel greatness from this and soon began to adore him. Her hatic faded away quickly after he defended her from bullies long ago. She never did thank him for what he had done…

Sasuke Uchiha, the last Uchiha stood slanted, hands in his pocket coolly gazing at his opponent without a hint of fear. He had only known Eyochoto for one thing. Medical ninjutsu. He didn't quite understand why he would choose to premise himself to such an amount and he grew a curious thought of why was he always studying on medical appliances? It was as if he had something to hide. Sasuke than stood more firm observing his opponent every expression, mood, twinge, move. Sasuke wasn't going down without a fight and..so wouldn't Naruto.

Saberei instead of being full with fire was actually a tiny bit afraid of going against the last Uchiha. He had heard so many rumors of the Kekegenki, the infamous Sharingan had become history throughout this entire village. They say once you enter first stage sharingan than that could even end a person like from the second stage of sharingan. He didn't ponder on the situation too much seeing as he have a gentle fist user, and a kekegenki as his partner. The only thing he didn't like was you had to use only taijutsu.

'Damn.'

"Alright to remind you all that this is only a taijutsu spare. Please do well," At that said Iruka moved out of range shouting. "FIGHT!"

And the clash was on…..

First to make a move was of course Sasuke Uchiha, the most arrogant of them all thinking he has the right move he aim a kick at Eyochoto head only did he block it with his right arm and shot two kicks at the Uchiha. The Uchiha flipped backwards on his hand before charging in again aiming a left, right, and then an uppercut, but to Sasuke surprise Eyochoto was dodging every hit he threw at him.

Hinata came from the side kicking at Sasuke head, but he ducked under it as he saw the Kyunbi carrier Naruto sped forward grabbing hold of Hinata leg swinging her to the other side of the training ground. Only he didn't expect her to flip backwards in air while bringing her hand down on the dirt ground. Skidding to a stop she charge forward at Naruto speeding a blaze of palms at him but he was slapping everyone down. That's when Hinata did something he didn't expect. Instead of doing something pointless such as this she balled her fist tight and struck Naruto down with a forceful hit.

Everyone that watched was not only impress by what they were seeing, but were amazed at the Hyuga balance and control. No one ever got a hit off of the prodigy, but Kiba or Sasuke….

Naruto got up whipping his face with a grin,"Nice one Hinata-Chan but not good enough," Sprinting into a stance Naruto went head on with the Hyuga.

**PUNCH.**

**DODGE.**

**KICK.**

**DODGE.**

**PUNCH.**

**JAB.**

**DUCK.**

**UPPERCUT**.

Naruto saw an opening while she shot a fist right his cheek. He swift his right arm and jerk hold of her left. She gasp as he had he amazingly flipped her over him.

"Sasuke!"

Just a few seconds she was being thrown"Catch!" The wind power was strong for her and she ended up into the Uchiha arms only did he the Uchiha, saw her partner nearing them. He smirk throwing Hinata into her partner Eyochoto.

"AUGGGGHHHHHH!," The Hyuga bang her head collision into her partners as her vision was starting to get slightly blurry. Behind she could get up she saw a blur in front of her and she recognize the blur as Naruto. He only shook his head in disappointment, "I was expecting something much better than that Hinata-Chan! Buttt I guess I was wrong!"

The Hyuga grit her teeth seeing her partner knocked out on the ground below her. She had put her team in jeopardy because of her stupid mistakes again. She was the one who said she was going to change. This fight couldn't be over so soon could it?

"Sorry Hinata-Chan," Naruto stood over her with an unreadable expression. "Time to end this."

"Not yet.." The Hyuga whispered rolling to the left jumping up charging forward of Naruto. The blonde saw this immediately blocking her attack with a side arm. From the side his partner Sasuke Uchiha head in with a side kick, Hinata seeing this ducked under the attack. Naruto made sure to duck also to making sure the kick Sasuke spent didn't hit him.

The Hyuga twirl in the air sending a divesting kick to Naruto's head. Sasuke eyes shifted taking grasp of the Hyugas foot before she landed the blow. He swung her into a tree but luckily enough she caught her balance skidding on her feet, fingers parting halting her in a safe position.

By this time everyone was silent. Even the jonin teachers, students, and world seem to turn in turmoil. Everyone was shocked by what they were seeing. Neither thought anything due to the inflicts and amazing conferences of the battle standards.

The Hyuga was silently calculating her next move. She needed to figure out how she could take down two with one pebble.

Naruto was amazed Hinata was actually causing him some trouble. This Uzumaki was smart and there was no way he was going down without a fight. Now that he has seen what she could do he could finally put his plan into action…

Sasuke Uchiha looked on peering with slight interest at the Hyuga. This was a side he never seem from her before and since he didn't pay mind to her he never noticed this newfound determination of hers. This girl had guts.

'But not enough to defeat someone like me.'

He smirked arrogantly taunting her with his eyes. This was the day not only he was waiting for but everyone in the hidden leaf to finally see the young girl take a step forward.

"….than taking a step back…."

A gust of wind past by and all that was seen were clashes of palms, forces of punches, feet darting, and even a slight blur that held three soon to be shinobi battling til the very ends of climax. Hinata swept to the side eyeing the blonde hair boy full of determination, the Hyuga took a huge leap backwards gracefully flipping landing on her feet.

She slipped into her stance.

Right feet forward, left feet back, left palm cautiously in front of her opposite of her right arm which was held back wide open for everyone to see.

'Iruka-Sensei never said we couldn't use any weapons. Therefore I'm not breaking any rules.'

Reaching for a kunai, she threw it with the speck of her fingers…past Naruto's ear…

"What the h-"

**BOOM!**

A clustered rumble fled the training grounds as everyone stumble away full with fear of being caught up in the battle. "What the hell was that Iruka!" The Jonin instructor cring at the loudness of the other Jonin teacher known as Mizuki." I don't know whats going on either but please gather up the boy. I'll deal with Naruto em."

Mizuki despite willing to protest followed orders. He didn't want to seem suspicious of what he was planning to do later on with a little kitsu he had in mind. "Right away." Mizuki left after that said.

"Damn it. They can't even follow simple instructions." Iruka went into the battlefield…..

"Naruto!" Sasuke growled in angst" Seems like she taking this a little father! What the hell did she even throw!"Naruto grimaced becoming serious suddenly. "Sasuke I won't let you hurt Hinata so don't even think about killing her!"

Sasuke snapped "Damn it Naruto! Did you see what she just did there!" He rage his voice even louder hissing through his teeth," You came this close to being killed! What if she had succeeded! What would that mean for me Naruto! Huh?! What would happen to me if you were gone..!"

"Sasuke…." Naruto widen eyes breath out surprised at the Uchiha rage and fury he's letting out. He knew how him and Sasuke were always close and that Naruto parents only sent him in because of being convinced. They knew it was dangerous to have the last Uchiha in the household. Though they grew to become best friends and they soon grew to become like brothers. No bond in this entire shinobi world could break the bond these two had with one another. Naruto didn't take Hinata attack seriously seeing as Hinata was not the person to deliberately kill anyone of them though that had been a close shot. He knew Hinata purposely meant for it to go right past him meaning….

"Are you even listening to me Naruto!" He yell his voice becoming louder, "Why can't you-"

"**SASUKE WATCH OUT!"**

Naruto hurriedly tackled Sasuke down to the dirt ground. His eyes widen when he saw the Hyuga nearing them, kunai in hands, arms extended, side arm close to her chest only leaving her torso wide open. Hinata charged in clothes clinging to her with the wind.

She scraped his cheek….

Naruto has had enough of playing around and cracked his knuckles,"Sasuke you know what to do." The Uchiha smirk, "Why wouldn't I dobe?"

The blonde haired boy and Sasuke both put their hands in a cross shouting. "_**Sexy no jutsu**_**!"**

Hinata was filled with full pride. Not that the Hyuga was arrogant but she never expect to get this far. That paperbomb really helped her out a…lot.

The Hyuga became confused at the hand sigh they were throwing up. Iruka sensei said you couldn't use anything but tai jutsu so what are they planning? The Hyuga knew from observing them that they had done this before in the past since both of them could seemingly know what the other move is next. She'll have to be on heels for this one. That's when she heard them both shout. "Sexy no jutsu."

The Hyuga blink in confusion seeing nothing happen. That's when she saw one of the boys lift their shirt. Eyes going wide her face instantly became red. The Uchiha smirk at her reaction coming closer to her with his half open torso. She couldn't breathe …she couldn't move… all she could do was staring hypnotize by the movement of his body.

In fact she was so distracted that she didn't even notice the Uzumaki behind her quietly scamming. He raise his hand at the back of her neck.

"I'm sorry for doing this Hinata but…there can be only one." Naruto whispered sorrowful in her ear before knocking her out …cold…..

**XXXXX**

** EARLIER**

The Hokage sighs as his eyes study on the third face of the hokage monument. Sarutobi Hiruzen, a great man whom sacrifice all he had for the village they lived in today. Minato many times worried about the safety of his son each day that passes. It stresses him out to see his son return home with fake smiles and drown himself with happiness in his own home. Outside of his home were trouble that plagues the world. He knew Naruto didn't won't to tell them what was going through his mind, but Minato couldn't allow the truth to escape.

He sighs again tired, stressed, worried, greveful of hiding so many things from his own son. He had wanted to tell him frequently, but for his safety and this villages word must not get out under any primness'.

He had warned the villagers in the past to treat Naruto as a hero, one of the citizens in Konoha other than the demon that destroyed and tarnished the village many years ago. He had kept it reliable in his heart for the day to come when Naruto truly is acknowledged as a hero throughout the entire village even the entire shinobi world. He knew he shouldn't have accepted Naruto into his household nor claimed him as his son. The painful thought of someone trying to take his only child away from him hurt more than even someone taking his soon to be wife Kushina away.

He didn't know what to do. He was stuck in between protecting his loved ones for their and _his _safety. He had MANY enemies that wouldn't dare cease for him to live on this world. They all wanted to see him shed blood, dead, and millstone with a grave of pebbles and rock. He was putting his family in danger, a great risk to all those around. His only two choices were to get ANBU to scot the areas or put the entire village on immediate lockdown. You never know when they would strike that is why people are so fearful to come in and out of this village. They don't need to worry about having to worry about the ones they love being protected in their own village.

Minato had only blamed himself of their misfortunes. He was the hokage so he held all responsible for it. Even more after that day…..

_FLASHBACK NO JUTSU!_

"_Minato-Sama the village is being attacked!" Minato gritted his teeth staring at the clock and then again back at the window," Send ANBU for any survivors. Medical teams and all jonnins must go to the battlefield. Keep gennins at bay and seek a safe place citizens could revive. Get to going!" There was a flash from the corners of the room. Before Minato could say anything else more his door swung open with a CLASH._

"_MINATO-SAMA!" Urgently the nurse called for the fourths attention, "What is it?" Minato says calmy as possible. He was trying his best not to panic and overreact. "KUSHINA-SAMA IS GIVING BIRTH YOU MUST HURRY!" There was nothing more to say as Minato shot out his chair darting out the door to his soon to be wife Kushina. _

'_Damn just when things couldn't get worse.' Minato thought running through the halls. He didn't want to lose any charka he had in stored for later on. He knew he had the old man to count on but it wasn't too long before something horrifying happens that not even him a hokage could replace._

"_Which one is it?" Minato looked left from right spotting door from door, "Room 145A." Wasn't long before they fount door. Twisting it, Minato stepped in posture shifting a bit at what he saw. His wife drooled in sweat, crimed with tears, screams of pain and face completely red…even her clothes seems a little battered. She looked like hell but that was the least he was worried about. He needed to figure out what he needed to do otherwise there would be nothing more to protect his wife while she's giving birth. _

_He knew what to do. He knew he had to seal his son with the very seal he never wish to use on such a beat..most of all his own son that is soon to be given life into this trenched society. Minato saw three people standing in the corner and he notice one dark figure in particular. He decided to not pressure on the fact of why this figure of person seemed so secretive. All his thoughts were rumble on were his wife and unborn son. _

"_MINATO!" He snapped out of his thoughts hearing his wife cry for him. He ran towards his wife gripping her hand tightly,"I'm here. I'm here." He tried to soothen her with his own voice hoping and praying that this would prove to calm her down. To his disappointment it only proved greater pain, "AUGHHHHHHHHHH!" The nurses were trying hard to calm her down but nothing was working. They __**had**__ to keep her still._

"_Take three deep breathes Kushina-Chan, you can do it." The nurse reassured her as she saw Kushina mimicking the act of the nurse taking three deep breaths as she ask," Okay now push!"_

"_AAAAAAUHHHHHH!" A wail shot out from her mouth her chin flying up. _

_**BOOM!**_

_The sound shook the hospital like a thrash of lightning. The electric blinked on and off for a moment starting back up they proceeded, but Minato had his hands tied."Kushina-Chan please forgive me but the village needs me." Minato looked at his wife with a deep long sorrowful expression. Their eyes met. Kushina smiled a sad smile through the pain of giving birth." Do….whatever..you….have….to….M..Minato…Kun…"_

_Minato face turn serious, hard, and bold. "I'm sorry I couldn't stay long to see the birth of our son but…I'll be back for you Kushina-Chan. Don't ever doubt me on that…" He turned his back on her heading to the door," ….I love you…." He looked over his shoulder and before she could return his genuine words he was gone with a flash._

_Worry and anxiety was clear in Kushina eyes as she whispered the name of her lover. "Minato…."_

_XXXXXX_

_The Hokage stood beneath the resting of the trees of the battleground. What he saw not only amazed him but terrified him all at once. He couldn't believe the destruction the nine tails had rabbled over the village. Over his home. The Hokage growl lowly letting the blood run through his veins, letting his Adeline build up, and confidence strike forward. _

_**BOOM**__!_

_Another furious rumble sounded through the village. Trees tumbled over, poles flew and crashed into buildings, children, mothers, fathers, civilans were running for their lives in the mist of it. Minato eyes search for only one in particular. The third Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi. He was on guard and supposedly protecting everyone from the nin etails. He had his duty and as him as a Hokage. _

"_You better not die on me Sarutobi." He flew in the area of the ninetails…_

_XXXXXXXXX_

_Sarutobi was perch in a position of a hokage, hands form in a sigh he says, "Shadow clone jutsu." Out came twenty clone mimicking the movement of the third. He charge in to the demon switching side to side he jumped feet in the air hoping to get a hit off the nine tail, but mistakly his claw came for a strike._

'_SHIT.'_

_**POOF.**_

_The shadow clone protected him from the hit. Sarutobi skid on the ground seeing a Hyuga run towards him quickly shouting."Sarutobi-Sama may I assist you?" Sarutobi eyes never left the ninetails. Out the corner of his he nodded before saying," Be careful. This is no ordinary beast we see every day. Know that you will be remembered as a hero for all you've done." His eyes shifted to the Hyuuga." Hitomi Hyuuga…."_

_Hitomi nod before facing the acts of the ninetail. She witness death on scene as jonnins and chunnins helped the best way they could even the ANBU was having trouble ascending with the amounts of the ninetails. She wondered did the Hokage send any ANBU to scout out who was behind all of this. She reached slowly for her sword placed beside her hips. "When will I become history Sarutobi-Sama?" She smirk before walking forward at his side._

_Sarutobi face was serious as ever. "Don't joke about things such as this! You must focus on protecting our village!" Hitomi was quiet for a few seconds before speaking." I'm not joking. Lets go." A vein reach his head. Who was her to order someone like him around? Before he could respond she was already gone. He sigh there was no use in arguring with a Hyuuga even if you were the Hokage. He decided to follow her lead._

"I'm sorry I couldn't be there for you too Hitomi-Chan. I couldn't even protect you as I promised. I'm sorry…." Minato whisper, words slipping off his tongue smoothly.

**BOOM!**

Minato was knocked off his feet as he drifted to the presence startled by the loud crash. "Not again." He mumble looking out of the window he instantly spotted the smoke coming from the academy where they mostly train. Minato raise one eyebrow before shaking his head. "What have you done now Naruto?"

Curious the third risk a spec of charka flashing instantly to the incident he seen from the window. He almost regretted even coming when he saw Mizuki, another teacher from the academy arms full with a uncounious boy. Minato sighed. 'What will I do with you Naruto.'

"Mizuki what happened here?" Mizuki was startled by the sudden voice. Turning around he confirmed it was indeed the hokage of the leaf standing tall and firm just as a leader should."Hokage-Sama it seems Naruto and Sasuke took out there opponent very well as you could see." There was a small tug at Minato lips. He was truly proud of his son seeing his strength pass down from his generation to him. Though he wasn't exactly proud of the fact there was a loud scene occurring.

"But.."

Minato raise an eyebrow ready for him to explain. "This was not cost by your boy I'm afraid.." The hokage was a little taken aback by the response, but before he could ask who Mizuki bowed to him and was off heaving these last parting words with a wave. "I'm sorry Hokage-Sama but I must leave. I must seek this boy medical attention."

The yellow flash nod looking at the mess and about time everyone had noticed his presence they became stiff. "Hokage-Sama…." One of the gennin students decided to speak on it. Minato silenced him with a wave of his hand."Enough. Who is causing so much trouble?"

One of the gennins looked worringly throught the trees. "Naruto and Sasuke were fighting Hinata Hyuga and Eyochoto Saberei. She threw a paperbomb although we don't know where she has gotten it from she seems to hold her guard well but…their fight led into the woods…"

"Is that so..?" Minato croaked with interest a little thrown off that the shy Hyuga was going against his son. "It could get dangerous any longer so I would need everyone to go back inside." He turned his head towards the genius."Shikamaru your incharge." The young man groaned muttering something about troublesome.

"I'll be back soon." Minato says looking over his shoulders at the students before darting into the woods. Shikamaru groan once again."Inside the building. No talking, horseback hiding or trickery when we go inside. Orders by the hokage himself." The class groan while Shikamaru smirk. He knew Hokage didn't tell them to be quiet but just for his sake he could get away with this….

"Everyone inside."

xXxXxxxxx

Minato stroll throw the woods spotting the teacher Iruka not far from him, he stop by his side back against a tree,"Iruka-San." Iruka was surprise to see the hokage at his side and he bow to his commander fending him a sorry for the mess only did Minato wave it away.

Iruka attention was back on a particular area of the woods while Minato eyes connected the dot seeing his son and the last Uchiha perch behind a tree. In interest he caught on listening with his ears and seeing with his eyes. The hokage saw as Hinata had scraped a markings on the boy cheek. He was impressed by the little one wanting this little frenzy to go on a bit more.

"Sasuke you know what to do." He and Iruka heard Naruto say and witness as both the boys put their hands in a handsigh. Iruka was about to step in telling them jutsu was not allowd. What he saw shock him. His jaw dropped.

Sasuke lifted his shirt swaying seductively at the Hyuga seeming to be in a controlled trance as her face became redder and redder. It was only when they both witness Naruto right behind her, his mouth caressing her ear.

"I'm sorry for doing this Hinata but…there can be only one."

After that said the Hyuuga was knocked out cold….but what shocked everyone was when Naruto gently picked her up bridal style totting her where they stood hiding. They were expecting him to be happy about his achievement but he seemed sad…even disappointed..?

Minato stood out of hiding and gently placed his hand on his son head smiling."You did well Naruto. You will grow to even surpass me one day. I believe in you." There was a tiny smile on Naruto face as he looked up to his fathers." I won't let you down father. I promise I'll succeed for now though…." His attention sprung back on the girl that lay in his arms. Without saying a word he flew out of the woods back at the academy.

Minato and Iruka blink at the sudden course of action, but they figured it was because Hinata was hurt though something seemed a little too suspicious about the way he looked at her..

'With so much care…' His eyes widen memories logged in the back of his head sprinted forward with a burst of his heart.

"_No need to be afraid…besides I'm alright. I'm not weak you know." A young girl with creamy pale skin, tender lavender eyes says, rudely smacking the boy's hands back. _

_He only smiled sitting beside her. "My names Minato and yours…?"_

_She decided to take a glance at his eyes. Only when she did she blush turning her face away.. "M..My names Hitiomi…Hitomi Hyuuga.." He laugh slightly placing a hand behind his head he smack her back lightly earning a growl from her. He didn't seem to notice her discomfort speaking out. "Please don't be shy around me. I know I'm good looking but that's beside the point."_

_She scowl at him crossing her arms while rolling her eyes. "Don't you have some snooping to do with Kushina-Chan. Annoying pest."_

_Minato frown getting from his place on the ground. "Don't be so straight forward."_

"Hokage-Sama.."

"_Hmph! I don't need to waste my time on someone like you Hokage-Sama!" She mocked his dreams of becoming Hokage though she never tell him she actually believed he could be hokage…_

"_Your saying I can't become hokage?" Minato glare at her. She didn't say anything but laughed instead. She didn't want to crush his dreams by fending him a lie saying she didn't believe in him…so she told him this….instead_

"_Only time will tell Minato-Sama." She giggle going her way. Minato stood forward blushing a little when he saw her hair flip with the wind…her words echoed through his mind…_

"Hokage-Sama.."

_"Minato!" A twelve year old Hyuuga shout out towards him waving her hands back and fourth. Minato smiled lightly waving back at her."Goodmoring Hitiomi. I still can't believe we are on teams."_

_She stooped influently infront of him with a small smile. "Me neither. I can't believe it either, but here we are. I'm ready to kick some ass."_

"_Just like Hyuuga's." He smirk._

"_Just like you, you mean asshole." She smirk confident in everything she says. Minato only smiled at her confidence. "You should be more careful next time."_

"_Huh?"_

"Hokage-Sama?"

"_Huh?" She look confusingly at the blonde haired boy. His eyes were sparkling taking a couple steps to her.._

"_Minato-Kun..?" She was now a little nervous.' Why is he staring at me like that?"_

"Hokage-Sama!"

'_Her eyes suddenly widen feeling his gentle arms wrap around her tiny waist. Her breath was taking away feeling his hard arbs press against her stomach, his cool breath tingling her neck, and his genuine true words that will scar her forever. ."You are a good friend..Hitiomi-Chan.." He whisper out his eyes closing in peace of some sort of holding her wanting to protect her with all his sould and body…_

"_Minato…Kun…"_

_She smile trying hard to mask it but it never went away infact there was even a warm feeling inside her heart she never felt before only with…Hiashi…_

"HOKAGE-SAMA!"

_Dark…_

_Hurt…_

_Blood…_

_Murder…_

_A flash…._

_A call…_

_A scream.._

_A shout…_

"_I trusted you…Minato…" _

**MINATO-SAMA!**

Minato eyes widen sweating snap from his shock looking beside him to see a worried Iruka and surprisely a worried Uchiha. "I'm sorry….i was thinking." He ended the sentence with tha saying his last words before he was gone with a flash."Great work Sasuke. You did well." He gave a small smile before leaving.

Both Iruka and Sasuke was standing in surprise both thinking. "What the hell just happened?" The Uchiha wanted to what exactly he was thinking so deeply about that has gotten him so shaken up. Iruka turn to the Uchiha putting a hand on his shoulder. The Uchiha saw the gennin teacher expression twist to a smile announcing.

"You pass."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**I know! Late as always but seriously guys I have school like crazy! Test and have to study and all that crap! So its like I have a lot of things going on in life so please excuse any errors in my story deeply sorry I was rushing because I have school tomorrow! Hope you enjoy the chapter! ^^ Goodbye!**


	5. What the hell? Plus KxM Lemon later!

**Hey guys! I started early making this chapter though it is taking me a long time to update these chapters to my disapproval, but don't worry! Process will speed up later on when my school work pipe down anyway here's another chapter. I seriously need a dictionary or a thesaurus to look up new words. I hope you enjoy. Excuse any errors. Thanks for the amazing reviews and I don't really want to give any answers away so please be patient. :D Until then enjoy this chapter.**

**FUNNY LEMON!**

**THIS CHAPTER IS SURPOSE TO BE FUNNY! SO I HOPE YOU FIND I FUNNY!:D**

**(IMPORTANT: LEMON WARNING! LATER IN CHAPTER!)**

**(NO FLAMES PLEASE!)**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Naruto sigh in relief, happy that Hinata was being treated fair and well. He was a little out breathe having to hide from another group of fan girls that had posters with his face on it shouting something that he truly didn't care to read or hear. He had warned them many times to leave him be, but as always fan girls are always thinking of their own desires and pleasures. Naruto placed his hands into his hair stroking it as if his stress would suddenly disappear. His eye cascade at the Hyuuga again, he saw her chest rise and fall slowly breathing in and out. He felt even more relieved when he saw a tiny twinge of her moving muscles.

'Get yourself together Naruto. What the hell's wrong with you?' He thought. He heard footsteps and his eyes wonder to the door hearing a twist of a knob. Stepped in was a nurse smiling kindly at the boy before making her way over to the patient. "You seem to be pretty worried about her…" She decided to speak on why he was so quiet.

The boy did a shrug answering. "Well she is my friend. Why wouldn't I be worried about her?" The nurse wasn't expecting him to answer her so diligently and put together. "Hmm…" She check her clipboard while placing the back of her hand on the girls head. She stroked it gently. "She should be awake in an hour. You knocked her out pretty hard…" Naruto face turned grim. "But! Don't worry she'll be just fine. You can trust me." She panicked at first but ended their little conversation with a turn of a smile.

"Tell me when you see her come." She eyed him. He gave a nod in response and she left him be, alone with the blue haired beauty.

"Hinata…" Letters silently tasteless in his mouth stare emotionless at the girl in front of him. "You really wanted to go against me..? " He chuckle lightly. "Who would have known it'll be you Hinata. That I will have to drag along with me to make it all work in the end."

"Perfectly…"

…

…

…

Naruto attention was now taken by the figure at the corner. "What do you want?" There was a slight growl as he said that. The figure waves their hands back and forth frantically. "Hey! I was only checking to see how she was holding up." Naruto didn't say anything his eyes never left the figure though.

"Mizuki-Sensei shouldn't you be teaching the students right about now." The blonde haired boy responded in a positive manner with a questioning gaze at the gennin instructor. Mizuki took a couple steps in front of Naruto, bending down a bit so he was level to level. "Well you are one of the students at the academy are you not?" The teacher reassured him in a slick tone. "I'm afraid the time is over and we both must head back to the academy. She will come soon do not worry. I will tell the nurse you and I are leaving. I don't want to hear Iruka's voice about you not being in class."

Naruto sigh slowly lifting himself from the chair." Fine but I'm coming back later to see if she's okay…" One of Mizuki's eyebrow raised, his lips twinge forming into a slant line. 'So the brat finally found someone he likes...Perfect..'

"That will be fine with me. I'm not in charge of your life, but here in the academy I will be in charge in where you go from now on." Naruto roll his eyes becoming a little annoyed by his stupid lectors he's giving him.

He took a final peek at the Hyuuga before he went out the door with his teacher Mizuki. Happy and satisfied Mizuki let a smile grace itself on his lips, a devious smile…

** ACADEMY**

"Okay. I have to say I am very proud of each and every one of you . Today was a day you've not only showed me you have great potential to become a ninja but to be a ninja. Your skills were great for the level of gennins. Most of all I'm proud of the ones that were brave not the one that had won."

"But Iruka-Sensei why is that? Shouldn't a ninja always win at everything they do? Everyone becomes afraid." A girl spoke out defending the ninja that had won. There was a few mutters and changeful discussion throughout the classroom but Iruka only smiled." That is correct. Everyone has a weakness and fear something but what does the ninja do afterwards? They stealthy fight the opponent out of bravery. They put their fears behind them and everything that seems to be a weakness to them…even their emotions…"

"Emotions?" A girl known as Sakura Haruno gasps glinting at Sasuke longily."But why..emotions..?" Iruka sigh, knowing she was so infracted with the last Uchiha, knowing the emotions were visible in her eyes Iruka answer her by saying. "Yes Sakura even their emotions." He cleared his throat getting ready for the long boring story he would tell. "You see emotions is what brings everyone down. They only get in the way when it comes between a family or friend. That is why ninjas are called partners and trainers simply put neither in this room are supposed to have a bond with the other." There were gasp the entire classroom.

"It is because of emotions we fail as our duty as a ninja. Perfect example would be the stuck up Uchiha." A tick mark formed on his head hearing the voice he wanted to hear all day yet wanted to choke on the sight now…

Iruka eyes was also twitching as half the class laughed their heads off at the remark. Half the girls had hearts in their eyes from the sight of the blonde haired boy.. the other half wanted to kill him….

"Naruto!" Fire steamed from both Ino and Sakura eyes. They both lift the clothing of their arms coming close to Naruto.

"Sorry ladies but that's not happening again." When they darted towards him, he simply moved out the way running towards his seat next to Sasuke sticking his tongue out childishy. Sakura was about to puch him but it was too late…Sasuke had gotten to him first.

**THUNK.**

"Oww teme what ya do that for?" Giggles spread through the class as Sasuke put his hand back down. "For being an idiot."

Naruto mouth form a pout faking crocodile tears." That really hurt." Sakura and Ino shook their heads crossing their arms under their chest thinking one thing. 'What do they see in him?'

"Let's get back on point before I got interrupted by banana head over here." The class echo a laugh at Iruka words. Naruto growl deciding to stop fooling around and get this over with so he could go train with his father.

"Okay now-"

"Sorry for coming in between your lecture Iruka-Sensei." The class saw a boy with purple hair and green eyes come in with patch over his forehead. Naruto liked to laugh seeing how ridiculous he looked.

'Bastard deserves it for being a coward.' Naruto thought.

Iruka only motion him over telling him to take his seat in the back. The boy bowed once again but as he was walking to his seat he could hear mutters of.

'Yep that's him.'

'He fought Sasuke-Kun. There was just no way he could beat him.'

'Too bad they didn't win…'

'Is that him?'

'Isn't he the one that always studied on medical ninjutsu?'

The purple haired boy sigh taking his seat in the back. He scowl remembering the previous events. Sasuke kick to Hinata. Hinata being thrown at him and BOOM! He was out..that fast… he clinched his fist….

'How can I be thrown off just like that…?' He lift his head glaring at the back of Narutos head who was being showered by praises by girl by girl. His eyes never left the back of his head seeing his best friend Sasuke beside him. It was all his fault he looked like a fool. He couldn't even protect her…he couldn't even protect Hinata…

'Hinata!' His mind shouted coming to conclusion that the last thing he remembered was her incoming to him. 'Does that mean she was knocked out as well? Is she hurt? Is she okay? Dam nit did she even stand a chance against them?'

His heart was deep of worry, fear, curiosity, nervousness, uneasiness. 'Is she alright?' What happened.' He looked over to the clock waiting patiently for it to be the end of the academy for today… judging by everyone's whispers they had lost and since Hinata is nowhere in here…she must be in the hospital..?

'I'll apologize there.'

**XXXXXXX**

"How's the paperwork going honey?" Kushina brought some tea over to her 'honeybunch setting it on his desk. Minato grabbed it taking a quick sip than placing it back down. "It's not the paperwork I'm worried about. It's you and Naruto…" He mumur under his breath. Kushina didn't seem to hear him. "What was that Minato-Kun?"

The hokage sigh stress visible in his eyes. "I'm worried about you and Naruto. I have many enemies that would do anything to have me dead. I mean _anything._ I can't risk losing someone else important. I can't" His fist was brawled tightly in his palms. Kushina frown placing a hand on top of his, she sat in his lap. "I promise it will get better. We are a family. I thought we put this behind us a long time ago Minato-Kun.."

He wrapped his arms around his wife's waist pulling her closer to his chest. "You're right Kushina-Chan…but I'm just afraid one day something's going to happen that splits both me, you and Naruto apart. I don't want that for neither of us.."

Kushina looked over her handsome hokage and smiled gently lifting his face so they could meet eye to eye. When their eyes met there was a spark of lightning stinging within the other. Kushina was the first to break the rough tension. "You're the hokage. I have full faith that you would come out on top. I believe in you."

Kushina's gentle words set him at ease. Her words has always given him strength. She made him feel complete. His eyebrow rose when he saw her lift her fist. "Besides! Why are you getting so worked up over it anyways! I can't protect myself girly!" She playfully punched him on the shoulder as they both openly laughed together. Minato and Kushina evoked the childhood days when Minato was titled a girl by Kushina. She had always till this day thought it was kind of funny…but then she began to fall in love with Minato…

The red head smiled reminiscing on their past life when they were just kids. She recalled the moment Minato saved her from cloud ninjas, Oooh! and the time he had called her strong…most of all, the time he had complimented her hair…

"You were the first person…" She bit her lips smoothly taking on emotion. Minato knew exactly what she was referring to in an instant. "I wasn't faking when I said I liked your red hair. You're beautiful to me even if you didn't have red hair. You're amazing just the way you are."

Hearing those words made her want to tear up. All through her life she has been judged of looking like a tomato. No one has ever said any good comment about her hair but the one in this chair…Minato…

"I love you Minato." She turned to face him with a blush when she felt her thigh rubbing his. She blushed even more when he started stroking her thigh earning him a pleasurable moan from his lover. He smirked leaning to whisper in her ear. "I love you too Kushina-Chan." She yelped when he abruptly raised her in the air, her thighs still hugging his waist he put her on his desk.

"Minato-Kun! Not here!" Pink spread through her cheeks embarrassed at her husband's new way of thinking. Minato shushed her with his finger sliding down her mouth ending at the slit of her thighs. Kushina shivered wanting Minato to continue this act.

The hokage smirk shouting."**Kage Bushin No Jutsu!"**

**(LEMON WARNING!YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!)**

Out came three Minato's who knew exactly what to do. The REAL Minato did another hand sigh. "Silencer Seal!" He learned the seal from Kushina in which she was a master of sealing that was a history of her clan after all. They were known for their amazing sealing and incredible amount of charka or as some like to say … Senju DNA.

He figured no one could possibly see them way up here but it's better to be safe than sorry right? He hanged some curtains and in the corner of his eyes he saw the clones taking off her clothes sexually. His nose bled at the sight he was seeing. Her watery mouth, juicy and creamy flesh, soft, plumped lips, round pink nipple that was sticking out from the heat of pleasure. He wanted to devour her right there.

One of the clones repeatedly sucked and nipped on her left tit, the second one thrashed at her right rubbing her thighs in the motion of this. Last but not least spread in between her legs licking all the cum by drop by drop. It was sort of a jump sex he thought. He chuckled at his own thinking watching as his wife is tortured by the clone's tongues. Minato had something special just for her…

"~Oh Kushina-Chan!~" He sung in a melodize tone strolling over to her. She couldn't even answer him nor hear him. She was whimpering, moaning, screaming, yelling, thrashing side to side but no matter which way she departed she would always be struck left from right..top to bottom…

The real Minato started from the bottom. His clone Minato was right beside him still thrashing his tongue left from right even sucking and kissing her most sensitive spot times from times. Minato did something she didn't expect. Matter of fact she wasn't even paying attention! He stroked the inside of her lips where Minato clones tongue was building up. That earned him another heartfilled moan, but it wasn't enough for the hokage! He put it inside pumping her adding finger after finger. Each finger he put in earned him a moan. He was getting her all warmed up for this..

He unbuckled his pants signaling his tongue licking clone to stop and disperse. Minato let his manhood loose setting it perfectly at her entrance. 'She wouldn't even know what hit her.' He smirked and in he went with a hard thrust!

"MINATOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOO!"

**XXXXXXX**

Naruto was stunned in his seat. He could have sworn he heard someone screaming his father's name. Unknown to Naruto since he has Kyunbi locked inside of him he had ears that could probably hear thrice than a humans. Though I don't think the seal could have even covered how loud she had screamed his name. Naruto became stable thinking it was all in his mind. He was just as ready to get out of the academy to check on Hinata especially since Iruka-Sensei was saying things he already knew.

**XXXX**

It was just like that the academy was over for the day and Naruto was already out the door along a purple haired boy that was right on his tail. Sasuke had stopped him before he could go any farther asking him where he was heading off to. Naruto did his signature grin telling him. "I'm going to see if Hinata is okay." Eyochoto had heard him before he even reached them. The Saberei had an evil glint in his eye glaring at the prodigy.

'Not before I get there.' He swiftly moved the other way trying to get to the hospital before Naruto gets there. Maybe he could convince a nurse not to let him in. Naruto wonder what the purple haired boy was in a hurry for not that he cared, but when he saw him glaring at him and speed off to the hospital he knew just where he was headed.

"OH NO YOU DON'T!" Naruto shout from behind catching up to the medical studier. He looked over his shoulder once brashly throwing an eye at the Uzumaki. He picked up his pace..dirt running from his feet only for Naruto to eat it.

He coughed lightly in his hand. 'Damn.' He wasn't going to let him get away from him that easy! "COME BACK HERE!" The Uzumaki yelled from behind picking up his pace as well. An Uchiha from behind only shook his head walking with his hands in his pocket. He could hear a squeal from behind, knowing it was the pink haired girl name Sakura he picked up his feet as well.

'Shit.' He hissed running after Naruto into the hospital doors.

When the Uchiha opened the doors to the hospital he saw both the boys arguing over one another. The nurse couldn't even make out what it was that they wanted. They were unorganized growling and hissing at the other.

"What's your problem Uzumaki? Wasn't it you who insisted to help me." The medical studier hissed squaring up toe to toe with the prodigy.

"Well it's been a change of plans." He pushed his forhead with the boys. It was going on in on.

"Back down."

"No you back down."

"I'll kill you."

"I'll kill you." Naruto snarled repeating the boys phrase. Sasuke truly wanted to hit his head on something observing the two he smirked wanting to end this quarrel but also wanting to be a part of it. He strutted to the nurse asking her demandly to tell him the room where the Hyuuga was in. The nurse wasn't scared by the Uchiha in fact she was the exact opposite. She was turned on by his demanding voice.' He so mature and in control of himself.' She thought blushing when their eyes connected and she quickly told him the number of the girl's room. Naruto and Eyochoto were so_ into _each other that they didn't even notice them talking nor Sasuke walking down the hallway to Hinata's room.

"Why don't drop dead you coward." Naruto glared threating to silence him forever so he can never be a ninja. "Oh did you think I forgot? How you let Hinata get stepped on by everyone?!" His eyes shown furry and Eyochoto couldn't help but feel like everything he was saying was true. He was a coward. He couldn't protect her.

"I know…"

Naruto blink. "What was that?"

"I said I know." He lift his head to meet Naruto eyes. "I know I'm a coward, but that's what I came here for…to apologize to her for being so weak to not protect her. It's all my fault she's in here."

'Damn right.' Is what Naruto wanted to say but instead he said. "Well there's no reason standing here feeling sorry for yourself." He walked past Eyochoto and greeted the young woman with a smile. "Hi, I would like to see Hinata Hyuuga. Could you tell me which room she's in."

"Oh Minato's son!" She exclaim a blush instantaneously stained on her cheeks. Naruto and Eochoto, especially Eyochoto wanted to roll their eyes at this woman and tell her to give them the number already but they substituted it with a smile as they waited. The woman turned around in her seat looking on a script of paper. She said. 'Room 123 A." When she spent back around she blanked. They left as soon as she called out the number. She smiled heartily. "Must be someone important to them."

Naruto and Eyochoto bumped shoulders rushing door to door. Some of the doors they didn't even take a look at the number they just went on in and opened it. Both of them saw a woman holding a man's hand screaming out of agony. They could hear the nurse calmly saying. "Push! It's almost there!" They witness a thing coming out with a lot of blood and a long tentacle coming from its stomach or at least that's what they think…

"What." Naruto started.

"The." Eyochoto secondly says.

"Hell." Naruto started again.

"Is that…" Eyochoto ended breathily.

The nurse, man, and woman snapped their heads over to the door. At first they didn't say anything until the Uzumaki eyes met the woman's.

…

…..

…..

"AUGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The woman screamed abruptly making both of the boys panic in fear. "Sorry mam!" Both of them left that room and for now deciding to look at the number before rushing in otherwise they would have to see that….thing again.(lol)

Naruto em' headed for the next room peering over one by one carefully. They weren't getting anywhere personally. They grew tired of searching for the door and they took a chance and twisted another door and what their eyes seen was never going to fade from their conscious minds. A man and a woman nurse humping on the hospital bed. Judging by their stunned expressions they must have forgotten to lock the door. Red faced both of the boys said a soft apology and shut the door behind them.

Naruto caught his breath sinking low to the ground." And I thought Ero-Sennin knew all the moves." Eyochoto raised a brow saying what was in his head. "Who Ero-Sennin?"

Naruto grin rubbing the back of his headgetting up from the floor."Oh no one too important..just a pervert that makes Ichi-Ichi novels." Eyochoto perked up grinning. "You mean the sannin, the great Jiraiya."

Naruto roll his eyes and did a 'puff . "Great Jairaiya my ass. More like great perverted asshole." Eyochoto just shook his head smiling collectedly at Naruto's immaturity.

"Let's just go find the room already." Naruto grumbled already viewing but stopped when he proverb the number."123A. YEAH! I FOUND THE ROOM!" Eyochot was right at his side and when he twist it with a wide grin it dropped when he saw Sasuke arm around Hinata's waist and shoulder a blush on her cheeks.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Both of their heads snap overseeing the boys mouths dropped to the floor. Hinata face redden at her edgy predicament. Sasuke only smirk. He was enjoying this maybe he should mess with her some more just to boil their bloods.

"I- It's not what it looks like!" Hinata wave both her hands in front of face trying to explain to both of them he was only helping her off of the bed. She was about to tell her the real reason when Sasuke put a finger over her mouth leaning on to her. She blushed at his actions eyes widening in surprise that the Uchiha was hitting on her. "Now now don't go feeding them lies Hyuuga." He smoothly says a slant of his mouth. "You know exactly what's going on."

Naruto jaw dropped even more that it was sliding over the floor. Did he just see Sasuke, the blank, the teme, the asshole, the most unemotional guy in this entire village hit on a girl and especially HINATA?!

"SASUKE-TEME I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" He drawled up his fist as Eyochoto was just as mad at him hissing out. "Let's both kick his ass." They were just going to 'kick his ass' when the Hyuuga stepped in between them, her hand held diving them in half.

"Please-Please don't fight…." Both the boys stopped once they heard her soft voice pleading them to not brawl with one another. "Fine." Naruto grumbled putting his arms under his chest before turning to glare at the Uchiha."But don't EVER do that again."

"I won't. " The Uchiha defended himself giving him an honest smile, but inside he was smirking a hell of a lot inside. This was _far _from over.

Naruto sigh making his way to Hinata who was fully standing without that jerk Sasuke touching her. "I'm so glad you're alright Hinata…" He started looking the girl in the eyes. Eyochoto was watching not far fuming slightly but wanting to see how the conversation would go.

Hinata only smiled, unknown to her the little things she did made both the boys heart skip a beat…especially Naruto's. "I'm alright Naruto. Sasuke was just helping me up so I can go home and explain to…father…what happened today." Everyone notice a flinch when she mention her father and coming home.

"I think I should leave. T-Thank you for checking up on me." She gave them a smile again but before she could leave Eyochoto grabbed her wrist. "Wait." She haulted waiting for him to confirm what he wanted from her. "I want to apologize…" He said while the Hyuuga grew confused.

"F-For what?" She stuttered and Eyochoto flustered when she kept staring in his eyes. He broke contact. "I'm sorry…for not being brave and not being able to protect you…I hope you can forgive me.." He gathered up the courage to hold both of her hands peering deeply into her eyes. She couldn't help but blush a bit at her gesture she also felt a little disturbed….not by him…but by kill intent that she was sure was coming from Naruto…

"It's not your fault Eyochoto. It was mine. If I didn't slip it you would have still been in the fight. I am the one that should apologize…" She sigh sadly. Eyochoto hated to see those sad dull white eyes and what he did next made the lavender flow back into them…

He wrapped his arms around her waist, his hand running smoothly down her back. "You don't have to be sorry about anything…" His voice was soft, humble, assured, and protective. "I just need to get stronger to keep you protected…..I won't make the same mistake again…." (A/N awwwwwwwwww)

Sasuke and Naruto eyes widen at the sight of these two. It almost sounded like a romance novel in real life but a sick one…a sick one that made Naruto sick to his damn stomach. Naruto made a face of disgust splitting the two up as they both blink. Naruto gave Hinata a large grin, the biggest he could muster." Hinata-Chan! Do you want to go to Ichiraku ramen with me before you go home?" He grinned waiting for her answer. She thought for a second and finally she nod her head." Sure Naruto. I'd love to go to eat ramen with you."

Eyochoto glared at Naruto knowing his little plans for_ his_ Hinata. "I'm going along too." Eyochoto said abruptly while Naruto whole heartily disagreed. "OH NO! NO ONE SAID YOU COULD COME! ITS ONLY ME AND HINATA-CHAN!"

"Ohhhhhhh."He huff facing Naruto with evil in his eye." And whose going to stop me?" Naruto could only glare at him. He was right he couldn't stop him. He didn't want to fight with him otherwise it would cause Hinata discomfort and Teuchi, old man that work at Ichiraku did need more costumers other than him. He could use the money to open up a bigger shop and become even more wealthy.

"Fine but I'm sitting next to Hinata-Chan!" Without warning he grabbed the girls waist escorting her out the door. Eyochoto was on the other side of Hinata and the Uchiha…well he was in the back shaking his head at the two "love sick" teens.

'Wait until his mom hear about this.' Sasuke thought with a chuckle seeing the two boys already getting into each other faces before they even reached the ramen stand.

The three soon reach the stand without TOO much fuss. Naruto was the first to in shouting a. "HEY! OLD MAN TEUCHI!AYAME-NEECHAN!" He greeted them with his usual signature smile. The old man grin grew at the site of his number one costumer Naruto Uzumaki, the hokage's cheerful son. He waved to Naruto."HIYA NARUTO! Back for some more ramen." Naruto grinned some more."You bet!"

The old man wasn't expecting two others to come in. He instantly recognize one as a Hyuuga and the other as well…he didn't know but he was soonn going to find out."HEY! Welcome to Ichiraku ramen! What would you like!"

"These are my-" Naruto cleared his throat grabbing Hinatas hard, unknown to him that the girl was blushing from the contact. "This is my friend Hinata-Chan. This jerk behind me is Eyochoto." The purple haired boy glared at Naruto, but smile when the old man had told him to take a seat. In came next was the Uchiha saying nothing when the old man welcomed him, instead he took his seat.

"Teme." Naruto sweatdrop.

"What is it idiot?"

"That's not very nice."

"So isn't your face but don't see me complaining." The Uchiha mumble under his breath. "WHAT WAS THAT TEME!" The Hyuuga giggled at Naruto childishness. He was always so heated and energetic in the morning. She wouldn't how he could have so much energy.' Maybe I don't have energy like that because I'm too weak too.'

"HEY HINATA-CHAN!" Naruto shout in her face with a lopsided grin. Hinata blush seeing as how close his face was from hers. Sasuke shook his head wanting to hit him on top of his head, but he stopped himself when he saw him back up."Take a seat next to me!" He hopped in the middle as he motion Hinata to sit on the far end.

"Okay." She was about to sit when Eyochoto took ahold of her. "No sit by me."

"I hope you don't mind N-Naruto." Eyochoto tried dragging her on the other side but Naruto held on to her other hand.

"Where are you taking her?" Naruto growl while Teuchi and Ayame observed their love battle.

"I'm taking her where she should be!" Eyochoto tried again to tug her but Naruto pulled back. "Let go of her."

"Make me." The killing intent in the air was high and the worst part was Hinata in the middle of it. It was making her nervous. She had not one clue why they were acting like they was. 'Probably thinking I haven't fully healed.'

"G-Guys uhmm i-I'm fully healed. Y-You don't have to be so w-worried." She nervously said hoping they would end their fuel with each other. They did only by the old man..

"How about Hinata sit in the middle and both of you sit on either side of her." The Old man suggests while Ayame stood in the background giggling at the incident in front of her. Eyochoto let her hand go but Naruto never did he motion her to sit in the middle. Sasuke wanted to laugh at the two that still seemed to have trouble. Hinata in the middle,Eyochoto and Naruto on her left and right and last but not least Sasuke that sat by Eyochoto on the left.

"What would everyone like?" Ayame spoke up before anyone could start back fighting and disagreeing again.

"What would you like Hinata-Chan?" Naruto attention was on her only waiting for her to respond. She smile up at the girl Ayame."Miso please."

"I'll have the same." Naruto and Eyochoto both said in union only to glare at the other for ordering the same thing Hinata has.

"And what would you like young man?" Ayame asked politely using her skills towards the customer. He shrug. He doesn't like anything spicy so .."Hmm…chicken flavor."

"Chicken flavor coming up!"

"YUP! AND THAN WE RAN RIGHT PAST THIS DOOR! I'M LIKE WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT! A TENTACLE!" Naruto rambled on the giggling girl next to him that was cutely laughing into her hands. "OH! Naruto! You're so silly that's not a tentacle!" The whole while Sasuke and Eyochoto mouth was like this..

They sweat dropped at Naruto's exaggeration. "THAN WHAT EXACTLY WAS THAT THING THAT CAME OUT OF HER! DID YOU SEE THAT THING HAD A SNAKE COMING FROM ITS STOMACH!" Naruto screeched way too loud but his heart was open especially when it made the one he longed laugh her head off. She like to fell out the seat in tears if it wasn't for the blonde boy wrapping an arm around her back.

Pink stained on her cheeks, she gazed down and did something she never did before. She fiddled with her fingers,softly proverbing."Thank you Naruto."

**XXXXXXX**

**I'M GOING TO END IT WITH THIS! PLEASE REVIEW! I WAS GOING TO ADD SOME MORE BUT I HAVE TO GET OFF FOR NOW AND START THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**NO FLAMES FROM MY LEMON!YOU WERE WARNED!**


	6. Thanking a Rival

**Hey guys we are out for thanksgiving break all week which meaning I can finally write this chapter! I hope you like where my story is going. :D**

**I DONOT OWN NARUTO!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Thank you Naruto." The three eyed lavender eyed beauty in a trance, Naruto soon began to grin resistance of rubbing the back of his head. "It was nothing Hinata! After all I'm pretty sure you would have done the same!" He ended his sentence with a laugh only making the girl blush even more.

"Don't get your hopes up Naruto. She would have done the same for me too." Sasuke smirk wanting to fuel up another fight between the two. That only earned Sasuke a glare and before he could say anything five bowls of ramen were placed right in front of him.

"Order up Naruto!" Teuchi smile a large smile placing the bowl that was on top of his head down on the counter, the other two in his hand and lastly Ayame that set the fifth bowl on the right of Naruto. "Just how you like it Naruto." Ayame smile sisterly while patting him on the head.

She had one other bowl in her hand and given it to the girl that happily said a thank you. Teuchi went to get the chicken and miso to Sasuke and Eyochoto.

"Thank you for the bowl sir." Eyochoto bowed his head chop sticking folding gracefully. Teuchi shooed him off informing him. "You don't have to be so formal! Everyone's family! A friend of Naruto's is a friend of mine!"

"Then you must think lowly of me."

Everyone raised an eyebrow at the emerald eyed nin showing that they were verbally perplexed by his words. "What do you mean?" Naruto made a smug face sighted as his jawline slanted.

"I meant that you're no friends of mine."

There was a gasp amongst the room, a shake of the head, and a curious Teuchi and Ayame awaiting for an answer. Just after all those words slipped out his mouth Naruto opened his exclaiming. "HEY! I DON'T WANT YOU TO BE MY FRIEND ANYWAY!YOU DON'T HAVE TO BE MY FRIEND!" His mouth opened as if he was starting a riot.

Sasuke quiver his head as he slurped some noodles in between his eating utensils. Eyochoto not affected by the outburst smirked ignoring him by eating his food. Naruto did one more glare before he ate his noodles.

Hinata pause for a moment taking a look into the bowl of ramen, her reflection taking course of the spices. She begun to reminisce the moments she was sparing with Naruto and Sasuke. She figured they had come up with a plan without delay of her attacks. She had to admit she was proud of herself for going against two of the most acknowledged children in the village. She couldn't stop smiling think of her accomplishment and it was all thanks to…

"Hinata, are you ok?" Naruto eye twinge upwards trying to comprehend why Hinata wasn't eating her noodle. ' Do she not like ramen or something?'

Hinata shot upwards giving a nod of the head she starting chunking down on her favorite kind of ramen. She always enjoyed the delicious, warm and spicy taste of ramen even though this was her first time ever coming into this shop. Her favorite though was something different. She didn't enjoy much of anything like shrimp or craps which she hated to eat. Apparently unlike Naruto, her favorite were cinnamon buns. She whole heart inly loved the savoring, luscious, scrumptious, charming, enchanting, and appealing feeling it gave her soul, heart and mind…or at least that's the way she see's it.

She happily dined on some more noodles until she heard Naruto voice break the silence."Hinata, you were great! I could believe you were that amazing!" He raised his heads in the air praising her with a big goofy smile plastered on his face. Both Eyochoto and Sasuke sweatdrop. He had to be the one to break the silence. When Naruto saw Hinata smile widen his face never faltered.

"Thank you Naruto. You were great also." Hinata gave a warm smile cherishing every moment with her friends. Naruto grin brightly his teeth beaming high as ever. "NOT LIKE YOU!YOU WERE AMAZING!" Hinata only gave a giggle doing that cute thing with her hand again. Naruto loved seeing his friends laugh.. particularly Hinata of all people.

"I've been training with my f-father almost every day….i guess it all payed off today." She smile confidently eating some more of her noodles.

"I can tell Hinata." Eyochoto decided to cut in whipping spices off his face with a cloth Teuchi had given him. "You did a measure on Naruto and Sasuke." There was 'Hn' and a glare thrown around.

"I d-don't t-think I really did t-that much!" She exclaim openly stating what she felt about the spar they had. Eyochoto only shook his head answering. "I maybe didn't know what exactly went on but I'm sure you did well."

Hinata did a quick look over to Eyochoto and blinked. When she came to reasoning seeing white bandages wrapped around his head she gasp in realization. "Oh my goodness! I'm so sorry!" She squeaked.-

'Why didn't I notice this before?' Hinata thought running a smooth hand over his forehead. "Does it hurt?" She asks with concern. Eyochoto enjoyed the touch of her hand running along his bruised forehead. He was stuck in between letting Hinata stroke him…or seemingly acting weak in front of the girl he wished to get to know…

"I'm fine." He took her hand off his head gracing her with a smile saying, "No need to worry about me." His reassured her but she was still worried. She knew how rumors would spread everywhere about this incident and worse it would eventually be heard by her father…

To say the least Naruto was surprise that he didn't try to hit on her but he let it slide…for now. "Hey Naruto!" A cheery voice from behind stole the attention of everyone's presence. When they turned around they saw Iruka-Sensei smiling and grinning waving at everyone.

"IRUKA-SENSEI!" Naruto shouted happily annoying both the boys at his eagerness at seeing his best teacher Iruka.

"Hello Iruka-Sensei."Eyochoto greeted him. Hinata waved back to him smiling." Hey Iruka-Sensei."

"Wow! This place sure is full today!" Iruka exclaim waning to take a seat next to Naruto, but they were all full so decided to stand ."I came to tell everyone some good news." Everybody perked up awaiting for the genning teacher to continue.

"You have approximately a week to train and get ready for the upcoming event. Graduation from the academy will consist of verification. Graduating from the Academy usually consists of taking both a written exam and a practical exam, administered by a chūnin instructor, to earn enough marks to pass. Upon graduating, students receive a forehead protector, proof of their achievement. Graduating students are then separated into squads of three genin and assigned to a jōnin-sensei to instruct them further."

"I espect the very best out of each and every one of you. I will be sadly disappointed if one of my student's have to do remedial because they wasn't ready to become a ninja yet. Though I would be relieved to not so send a person that has not yet learn the true reason of being a ninja."

"Tomorrow we will talk about the history of the great Konoha and how it came to be what it is today. In the meantime please work hard at everything you do." He gave them a serious face about to leave before he said his parting words. "There's no time for playing in the real world. Know that."

**XxXxXx**

"Mmmmm Minato-Kun that was so nice." She snuggle deep into his chest placing a small kiss on his nipple rubbing it seductively. Minato grin. "Just because I'm older doesn't mean I lost the spark." Kushina giggled some more sighing a lovesick sigh.

"You're right. Best fucking sex I've had in a long time!" Kushina exclaim. Minato shook his head grinning while saying. "Making love to you is all I'll ever ask for." He kissed her on the forehead pulling her as close as he can get her.

"I wonder if we're going to be fucking like this when we get 50." Kushina actually started to think about that as Minato influtently laughed at her. "Not like this but still good enough." They both shared a laugh again until-

"Hokage-Sama! There's been a state of…." The person that had just burst through the door stare wide eyed at the site in fron't of him. There was the hokage laying on the desk but naked cuddling along his BUTTNAKED vixen .His eyes widen even more blood spilling out of his nose. He had just gotten a peak at the fourth hokages woman!

The person who had just bust in only grin,"So who wants a three some?" He thought he could maybe bribe the hokage into having a threesome so he can get a piece of *cough* his wife's…*cough*

Both of them looked at them like he was insane. Minato now realized that he forgot to lock the door because he was in the heat of things. He snatched the curtains from the glass window covering his wife with it. He got the other curtains and wrapped it around his waist getting up from his position.

"I told you we'll get caught!" She glared at the man she loved. Minato said nothing going around the desk he gave him a friendly welcome. "Sure you could join!" Minato exclaim happily while Kushina jaw dropped. She was getting furious by the moment. What did she look like? A SEX TOY?!

"Minato Namikaze! WE ARE NOT HAVING A THREESOME!" Kushina shouted in rage getting up from the desk. "Trust me…" Minato whisper over her shoulder. She haltered her behavior stomping her feet in frustration.

"Take off your clothes. Shut and lock the door first."Kushina shook her head seeing the man go towards the door. Minato made his way back to his wife saying to her. "Go along with it."

"Minato! What are you planning?" She hissed lowly not understanding what this was all about. Minato gave a glare. "Trust me Kushina." She was still aggravated but she crossed her arms underneath her chest giving in to his offer.

"Take off your clothes." Minato order him. He turned his head to the left not wanting or having any desire to see another man's body. In fact he had a little trick up his sleeve. When the man took off his clothes He grin strutting his way near his wife, but he blocked the way by grabbing onto his hand. The man looked at Minato, Mianto said noting but learned on to the man whispering in his ear. "Come here first." He urshed him behind his desk.

Kushina soon followed after obeying orders her hokage assigned her. "So shall we flip her or not?" Minato grit his teeth whispering ."I've got a better idea.." He abruptly kicked him in the stomach with his foot. "AUGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HH!" The man screamed in fear when the glass shattered leaving him plunging naked out of the hokage's tower window.

Kushina blink starting to laugh. "That ah teach that nasty asshole!" She did a punch in the air while her hokage stood beside her grinning happily as ever.

"This cost for celebration of ramen!" Kushina clasp her hands together dancing along her clothes. She picked them up and put them on before anything else could happen. She helped her man put on his clothes by buckling his pants and throwing his shirt over his head. Minato unleashed the seal from the building taking one more look out of the window, he smirk, taking hold of his wife waist. Just who the hell did that guy think he was? His great perverted master?

Minato only smile gracefully at his wife's idea. "And so it shall be." He cooed in her ear ushering her out the door to get some ramen. He'll have to get his assistant to finish that paperwork later.

**XxXxX**

"I can't believe Iruka-Sensei was even telling us that!Not like we want pass it!" Naruto rolled his eeyes."But! I can see why! He must have been talking about the coward over here!" Emeralds eyes glared hatefully at the prodigy. Hinata look worringly saying, "It's alright Eyochoto. I think y-your brave b-because you had enough strength to go through with this."

Naruto groan crossing his hands over his chest. Eyochoto had won this time. "It seems you've finished all of your ramen Naruto how about-"

"**AHHHH! GET AWAY FROM MY CHILDREN!"**

"**STAY AWAY FROM ME!"**

"**PUT SOME CLOTHES ON IT'S CHILDREN OUT HERE!"**

Everybody in the ramen stand raised an eyebrow getting curious by the second. They got out there seats and what they saw left them jawdropping, stunned and red faced. A man in the streets but naked trying his best to not show any private parts which failed miserably. Jawdroped Eyochoto and Naruto couldn't saw anything but stare. The ramen man and Sasuke were also stunned in their seat, however Hinata and Ayame were both redfaced looking as if they will pass out.

"I'm about to faint!" Hinata red faced overdroned starting to fall down with a thud. They all turned to see a flustered Hinata on the ground cuddled up in a ball.

'Cute.' Naruto thought with a blush going over to pick Hinata up bridal style. "I guess we'll have to take care of her til she wakes." The Uzumaki said grinning embarrassed at what it seems like he was suggesting. Ayame swifted from bi polar getting mad she shouted, "Hey! Put some clothes on, you made one of the gennin students faint!" She fisted her exclamation with heat looking over her shoulder she smile and blushed at the site in front of her.

Naruto looked like a prince saving his princess. With his deep blue eyes soaring, yellow blonde hair crystalized, smile bright and worried and posture a little nervous.

'Awwwwwww. Naruto's never the type to be nervous around a girl.' She thought hands entwined by her heart, stars in her eyes from the light they were impending from each other.

"Ughh so who votes to take Hinata-Chan to my house?" Naruto suggested to the two boys.

They sighed. "To your house." They both answer strolling the path to his crib. Naruto grin yelling a sturdy goodbye to his big sister Ayame and his other father figure Teuchi. "SEE YA LATER OLD MAN TEUCHI! AYAME-NEECHAN!"

"See ya Naruto!" They both shouted to the parting boy. Ayame sighed a lovesick sigh."Ahhhhh..young love.." Techi laughed at his daughter putting an arm around her neck. "Yup. That boy growing up so fast. By time he'll be even stronger than his father."

Ayame couldn't help but agree more. "You're right father. About time my brother will be one of the strongest ninjas this world has ever seen. I'm sure he will." With another grin they both left to go back into their shop surprised that they had new customers there..

"I'm sorry for not being in the shop! What can I get you?" Ayame exclaimed going behind the counter. The man was dressed in a simple black shirt and tanned pants. He also had dark, spiky hair answering. "If you may address a few answers…."

**XXXXX**

"Naruto shouldn't you ask your parents first?" Sasuke asked warning him to be sure t tell his parents before he bring someone into his home. Naruto face never faltered from a smile. "It's alright teme! Dad and mother don't mind guest!"

"That's only when they meet them." Sasuke glared at him, Naruto only chuckled nervously ending the conversation. He thought of the training he's been through with his father and mother. His mother taught him a lot about seals and how to control charka. His father though learned him how spread charka through his legs, shoulders, and arms. His parents didn't want to teach him everything since he was going to have a sensei one day and of course the time has come…in just a few weeks he'll be assigned to a jonnin teacher.

"Hopefully, I'll change their minds." His mind scrambled on the villagers that would call him a monster and a beast. Of course they wouldn't give him glares around his father or mother. He had seen how they would watch him with keen eyes or how they would always smile those…fake smile. He didn't wanted to be accepted because he was the hokages son..he want to be accepted for being just….him.

"Naruto." A voice brung him from his thoughts. Sasuke, looking at him with keen and curious eyes. "Oh sorry Sasuke! Just zoned off a bit!" Naruto cheerfully exclaimed but than died down at the end of the sentence.

"You're coming with us Eyochoto?" Eyochoto raise a brow weirdly that Naruto voice was softer than a whisper. "Yeah." He decided not to say anything else than a confirmation.

Sasuke bore into the corners of Naruto eyes. 'What's on your mind Naruto?'

"Naruto! Sasuke!" A gleeful voice emerged between them. All of them glanced up at the figures before them. Naruto sadness immediantly washed away as if it was never there.

"Father! Mother!" He grin wildly almost forgetting his hands were full. There was no reply from both his parents..they just kept looking at something. Now that he connected the dots his grin widen."Oh!This is Hinata-Chan from the Hyuuga Clan! She kinda…uh…fainted."

"Did you do something Naruto?" Kushina questioned getting anger assuming that maybe Naruto had something to do with it. Good knows he always into something!

"No!" His body shot outward exclaiming." This is just my friend I went up against with Sasuke teme!" After that said the red head smile widen. "Wow! So this is the famous Hyuuga! She's also from the head branch!" Kushina was amazed that this girl had flawless potential to go against her son. She had to admit she didn't like the fact she..THIS GIRL was trying to go against her precious little boy.

"Yeah! I guess she is pretty amazing huh?" He looked down at her sleeping face softly speaking. He held his head back up when his father spoke. "Me and your mother was just headed to Ichiraku's wanna come?"

"Nahhhh!" Naruto shooed of them. "Me and Sasuke teme em' just got from eating bowls of ramen from there!" Kushina rose a brow. "Well, how did she faint?"

"It was..uh..a naked man that came down the road." Naruto answered unsurely. When Kushina heard that she laughed out loud. Minato just smirked. "It will seem so son." Minato answer with a small chuckle.

"Where do you guys think you're going anyway?" She cease her laughing placing her hands on her curvy waist. Naruto sigh. "Since Hinata fainted we were planning to take her to my house." Kushina and Minato once again were quiet until a clap of a hand broke it.

"Okay! Just make sure you don't have her out too long otherwise her father would be very angry with her and me and Minato-Kun don't want to hear that white eyed bastards mouth okay Naruto?" She threatened him with her eyes, but unknown to her it had zero effect on the blonde head boy though he acted differently.

"Okay! Okay!" Naruto sighed again for the twentieth time today. "Nothing won't happen. Promise."

"Just go Naruto." His father ordered him. Naruto saying nothing else sped to his home. Wasn't long til they ended on his front porch. Seeing a keypad, he damped his fingers across the pad saying,"Naruto Uzumaki." In just a few second a voice came through the monitor, "Enter." The gates that surrounded his home was then unlocked.

Eyochoto was amazed at how much security they had on this place, neverless the green rich fields of grass platting with beautiful lily and daisy flowers. There was a huge fountain in the middle and a gigantic mansion ahead the long walk they had to take. Sasuke wasn't fazed, as he has seen this mansion many times, though he had to admit every time he entered through the door he would still get the same startled feeling before when he first came to live in this house.

It brung him back to the old days when his clan was massacred. He still bore great revenge of his clan, and he'd dare not to even speak of his lips the man who murdered his clan. "Damn him." Sasuke snarled beginning to walk to the front door.

"State the number of citizens." Naruto rolled his eyes saying. "Just open already Konohmaru!"

There was a loud chuckle in the voice box, in which Naruto and Sasuke swaetdrop. Konohamaru was always visiting them everyday and play on the speaker constantly thinking its funny to mess with them. Everytime though, Naruto and Sasuke would kick his ass but this time they decided against it since they had a girl to tend to.

The door opened to the house with a swing. There in front of the door was a grinning Konohamaru his eyes set on Naruto."Hey boss! How's it going?" Naruto sigh, looking down at the buddle in his hamds."I kinda got my hands full Konohamaru. Mind helping me by moving out the way?" The boy blink suddenly realizing that he was carrying someone. When he looked down at her face, he smirked. "So you finally chose who should be your girlfriend?"

Naruto cheeks fill with red. "She's just a friend." He slipped past him into the living setting her on the couch. He proceeded to take off her shoes, brushing the bangs out her delicate eyelashes.

"I KNEW IT! YOU DO GO WITH HER!" Konohamaru burst out laughing his hand on his stomach. Eyochoto was confused of why he was laughing. He spoke as if Naruto was searching for love.

Sasuke then went in but when Eyochoto tried to enter Konohamaru blocked his way. "And who are you?" The boy raised his eyebrows at him. He never seen him around here before.

"He's with us. His name is Eyochoto."Naruto answer his student after getting a blanket to put over the girl. "Eyochoto eh?" He looked unsure but soon It turned to a grin. "HELLO!MY NAME IS GREAT SARUTOBI KONOHAMRU-SAN!I LIKE TRAINING, PLAYING PRANKS ON THE SECRUITY GUARDS, AND LEARNING NEW JUTSUS FROM MY BOSS NARUTO-SENSEI!" He exclaimed giving him a closed eye and a thumbs up. From the scene Naruto and Sasuke sweatdrop.

'And I thought Naruto was loud.' Both Eyochoto and Sasuke thought in union ."COME IN! Make yourself at home!" He urshed him to the other couch of the living room. "Anything you'll like?"

"I'll guess I'll have-"

"Anything you want get it yourself. You do have two feet?" Konohamaru stated smartly giving him a smug look. The two soon to be gennin shook their heads. "You know Iruka-Sensei said we have at least a week to train. Up for it?" Naruto challenged.

"Always." Konohamaru accepted his boss challenge. "Let's take this to the back."

X**XXXXX**

"Ready?" Naruto smoothly says not taking any form of stance knowing he could easily beat his student. Naruto just waited, his hands in his pockets, wind ruffling his blond locks. Konohamaru nodded quickly speeding into a hand sigh. "**Shadow Clone no Jutsu!"** Out came four Konohamaru's charging him with all his will power. Clone A came from the left of Naruto, he simply kicked his left leg at the clone punching him right into the gut. Clone B had came the same period as clone A. Naruto didn't have to duck seeing he was so short that he could easily tower over him. He caught the fist in his hand instead throwing his clone at his student.

Konohamaru ducked catching his clone with one of his hands before it could disperse. He had one of his clones, as for the other two they were right by his side as the boy sped into another motion of hand but this time he pulled out uncountable numbers of kunais."You ready for this boss!" No reply back, the kunai began twirling around his small figure, each one pointed ready to strike.

"Here I go!" He unleashed them, the string attached to it. The kunais spead at Naruto, he just stood there letting the pierced kunais engulf him. Konohamaru smirk thinking he had got him. He slashed out the wires making each kunai affect each tip to pierce through Naruto. After a few more minutes his sprawl eased wanting to check if his boss was alright. Though, Konohamaru didn't notice the presence behind him.

"You should be more careful…Konohamaru.." A voice whisper from behind catching him off guard. He turned around seeing his boss,hands in his pocket, golden bright locks blowing with the wind and face plastering a glare of disapproval. "This was over way too soon Konohamaru. Next time don't get too caught up in the fight. You never know what happens when your opponent finds your blind spot."

Konohamaru nodded a bit sad that he couldn't even get one scrape off his boss. "It takes time." His eyes gaze up at his brother figure in confusion. Naruto sensing this answer his unspoken thoughts. "It is because we experience do we learn. It is because of the hardships we go through in life that shape us to what we become now and in the future." He placed a hand on his apprentice shoulder. "So there's no time like the presence to experience!" His words came out a little forced and angered like, but from what Konohamaru saw in Naruto eyes was..confidence.

'Naruto is telling me not to give up on my hopes and dreams. To not be somber for the failures I've had, but to learn from my mistakes and make it into anything I shape it into.'

"You decide your destiny Konohamaru." Gazing at his boss, he saw a small smile appear on his face showing how proud Naruto was of Konohamaru. He worked and trained hard at everything he does. He just needs to never give up on success.

"Remember Konohamaru never give up." He nodded sliding back into his stance. "How about a friendly taijutsu match?"

"Alright."

**XXXX**

"Hey." Sasuke had interrupted the silence between the two. Everysince he had entered the household he's been staring down at his hands, glancing once in the while at the young girl still passed out from previous examinations. "Yes?" Humble as he may be he knew his place.

"Wassup with you?" Sasuke questioned in which Eyochoto rose a brow. "I mean, what is it that interest you about medical ninjutsu? Are you planning on becoming a nin when your older?" Sasuke was just curious why we always saw him reading them through class. He'll even catch the boy going in the library time from time seeking out books about potions or what not.

The Saberei was silent for a minute, pausing he gave him a half truth answer. "Medical jutsus are just what I'm into. Helping people in need interest me."

That seemed a well enough truth. Just as he was about to ask another question a soft moan filled the walls. They looked where it came from seeing the small figure rub her eyes and puffing her cheeks. The purple haired boy couldn't help but blush seeing this.

'She's just too cute.'

"Hoooph." The sound slip from her mouth as she rub her tired eyes. When her area seemed clear she blink in surprise at how things were arranged. She looked down tugging the blanket off of her. Waitt…blanket?

"AAAHHHHHHHH!" She screeched, startling the two boys on the couch. She stared at the two. She was about to apologize, but a door burst open and in came one boy she recognized and another she didn't.

"What's going on in here?!" Naruto shouted, the first thing that came out his mouth when he fled through the door. When he saw Hinata was awake his grin grew."HINATA-CHAN!" He went over smothering her with hugs and praises. The girl got redder and redder.

"Dobe!" Sasuke punched his fist on his 'brothers' head. "Owww teme." His face made a pout rubbing th spot he had taken a chunk of his head ."It's bad enough Sakura-Chan hits me. Now you."

"Hn."

"Typical answer from someone like you Sasuke!" Naruto shouted exclaiming his statement. He turned back to Hinata to see Eyochoto offering her a hand from the couch. He liked to throwed up if he had a weak stomach but he could push this in. He didn't want to intervene this time though. It seemed like he was serious about something. Something he couldn't his hands on…

"You okay Hinata?" Naruto ask forgetting all about Sasuke focusing more on the shy girl now standing by the help of Eyochoto. "I'm sorry for being a burden for you Naruto, Sasuke, Eycohoto."

Naruto wanted to say something but Konohamaru butted in." Trust me! You're never a burden to Naruto! You see he-" Naruto clamped his hand over the younger boys mouth before he could get the words out.

"Hehehe. That old Konohamaru sure gets me!" Nervously, he rub the back of his head, turning around he whispered dangerously calmly in his students ear."Say anything else I'll kick your ass before the days over." He didn't even have to look down to know Konohamaru was scared.

"Good."

"Uhmm I'm sorry to interrupt, but where am I?" She peeked around a bit. Naruto blush a bit. "You're at the most strongest man ever lived house." Hinata eyes soon spent into understanding. "Oh! You must mean Hokage-Sama!"Hinata exclaimed in surprise. Naruto hearing that sighed in defeat knowing two boys were snickering behind his backs. Sasuke didn't say anything but smirked. It felt so good to see Naruto fail.

"I'm sorry Naruto. I think I should leave. Father must be worried." Her face cascaded a sorrow gaze attempting to end the fun she had today by going home. She knew they would be looking for her any moment now, especially since she had failed to defeat both Naruto and Sasuke in the spare, neverless putting her entire team in jeopardy.

"Don't go Hinata-Chan. I'm sure-" Naruto couldn't complete his sentence as the loud clinging doorbell had sounded through the hall floors."What is it now?" Naruto grumble going to open the door. Hinata eyes went to the floor sadden by the fact she knew it was one of her fathers body guards ready to take her in to the place she dreaded most…home.

When Naruto opened the door it didn't come much of a surprise to see a Hyuga formally standing with great posture at his door. "Looking for Hinata-Sama?" His father had warned his many times of the Hyugas. They were known for being stotic, cruel, and downright disheartening though it never accured to Naruto why every time his father Minato, and Hinata father Hiashi would walk side by side they would often seemed distance and their was no secret to him that something he didn't know was going on between the two…

"I'm here to pick up Hinata-Sama. Her father needs her in his study approximate." Hinata hearing this bow to everyone in the room. Her legs whimper beside the bodyguard her father had sunt."I apologize for not being able to stay long, but now I have to now…" She whispered the last part turning her back on them. She was walking along side her bodyguard that mistakenly and regrettably wasn't her father Figure Ko. Naruto grabbed her hand abruptly halting their paces.

"Is there something you'll like to say N-Naruto?" Her voice was ever so smooth that it made Naruto heart poud a bit faster than it normally did."I just wanted to say…thank you."

Hinata face crinkles replying, "Thank me for what Naruto?"

"I thank you for thanking me." When Hinata face still didn't changed he spoke the truth and the only truth. "No one outside of my clan has ever thanked me before and sure not the way you have done." A small smile grace his features. Staring at the petite form before him, his eye color swifted from sky blue to ocean blue.

"I Thank you for being my rival."

**XXXXXXX**

**I'm sooooooo sorry! Supper late update! I got lazy! Now the chapters out, please review and as time goes on things will start to HEAT UP! I PROMISE YOU WON'T REGRET READING THIS STORY!BYE FOR NOW!^^**


	7. You are the ninetails!

**Hello once again my fellow writers. I hope you enjoy this chapter and this great time skip. HeHe :D Thanks for the reviews! A wonderful chapter dedicated to the gennin exams!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

Hinata Hyuga trained durable, tough, and courageous throughout the entire week for the gennin exams. She had known that this day would come and she certainly been putting all her efforts into every kick, punch, palm work, even rehearsing day til night just to make sure she was fully prepared on being a fitted a ninja. The Hyuga had gone to the library time to time even when she did see her friend Saberei she decided to skip the talk and put her head into the books. She spoke nor talked to anyone in the past week. She was enticed on one thing and that's proving her father wrong.

That never seems to fled away from her subconscious. Her father, the man she had nightmares about in her sleep. That terrified, scared, punished, and downed her amidst of her mother's deaf. She knew all long it was because she was similar to her mother in appearance, beauty, and somewhat in personality. She didn't know much about her mother, but what she presents herself in front of her, but Hinata knew one thing. She wasn't going to let her mother sink in a grave dying for no reason..she wasn't going to let her own mother die in vain.

She took it upon herself to live out her mother legacy. To take charge to the finish line where her mother couldn't because of the stealthy claws of the nine tails fox. That day when they had announced her as one of the deceased, Hinata couldn't cry nor could she weep for her mother. She simply felt emotionless, the entire time she sat in the seat at her mother's funeral. Rumors began to spread, people turned on people, mothers turned on father's, brother turned on brother. It was a stoic and cold wrath that drown human's heart today that not even Hinata could understand.

She had seen pain and pain has met her personally. Being raised in a household full of unemotional, indifferent, apathetic Hyugas her life as good as it were before were replaced with cold and hard times. Mothers death definitely had a huge toll effect on our clan. That's why the clan were this way now…because father completely lost it after the love of his life vanish from his life. In his eyes, she was his only source of light, the only thing that could ease his pain, his worries and his dignity.

She was his everything.

Hinata believed that one day her father would open his eyes to see the same light that her mother possessed presented itself into her. She wanted to help her father even if it took every inch of spark she had left in her, and the only way for her father to see the same light in herself is by changing oneself.

Running an eye over her dazzling pendant necklace, she grace the object that reminded her so sorrowful of her grounded mother, "I never wanted our family to be torn apart mother." Her fingers cascade over the string of silver attached to it. Taking a good look at the trimming of such a small making, she lifted and kissed the pendant in the middle of its helm, "But don't worry no longer. I will do my best to separate myself from their workings."

Lifting her head to take one more look in the mirror, she breathe out her last words before departing the room, "I promise."

She never looked back as she departed the room, shut the door, bowed to her father after his discouraging words of 'Don't embarrass our clan,' bracing herself she flew out the door ready for whatever it was to pass the exams.

**XxXx**

"YATTA! I CAN'T BELIEVE TODAY IS THE DAY I GET TO BECOME A NINJA! ISN'T THIS GREAT SASUKE-TEME!" A boy known as Uzumaki Naruto yelled excitedly as he bump shoulders with his old pal. Sasuke mutters something rude. Uzumaki Naruto, known as the village prodigy, first class in almost everything he does. He's not the arrogant type, nor is he the type to put someone down deliberately. Though he had made rude comments in the past, he truly believed in everyone if they put their head and minds into it.

He was just getting dress, bickering with his best friend Sasuke about who would be on whose team though. He was silently hoping to be on Hinata's and maybe someone else as long as they didn't disapprove of him. He also hoped he didn't get placed on a fangirls team. Karma knows that would be a wreck for him.

"I swear if you don't shut your mouth dobe, I'll shut it for you." The Uchiha warn him as he strolled to the beakfast table where Kushina and Minato was heading in. "Good morning boys todays the big day right?" The red head asked smiling at them both.

"YEAH! I'M SO EXCITED! BUT SASUKE TEME OVER HERE ALWAYS GOTTA RUIN THE CHEER!" He huff and puff crossing his arms. His mother giggled at his actions, course of words, knowing the blood of an Uzumaki ran through his veins well through. "Well, you couldn't possibly expect Sasuke to be happy about things such as this." Kushina said before she whispered this in her birth son's ear. "He's a sour ass remember?"

"AAHHAHAHHAHAPPHHHAA!"

Sasuke glared at both the woman and young child that were laughing their ass off at his personality trait. Minato cough , walking over to the Uchiha boy, banking up their claims. "Now, now! Don't you all get on Sasuke. This boy here knows when to shut up, something Naruto lacks in." Minato stated not wanting everyone to gain up on the last survivor. Naruto pouted after that said and once again did the redhead giggle.

"I think that is enough for today." She relaxed herself with a hand to the heart,"You boys should go already after you eat. You don't want to be starving in class especially you Naruto."

"I know." Naruto sighed. After Naruto and Sasuke ate their breakfast, plea a goodbye to their guardians, and healthy things you do in the morning they set out into the sunset ready to become what they rightfully deserve.

Naruto and Sasuke had trained all this week. They did scouting, spars, techniques, reflex test, exercises to build charka, and many other different things that the hokage were willing to teach them. They had kept it light spar, and sometimes they go full out with taijutsu, never with ninjutsu knowing that they could put the villagers in danger. They made sure to get plenty rest for today and lay off the training they did time from time. For them , the gennin exams should be a breeze in the park.

When Naruto and Sasuke exit the door, children were playing, running up and down the road, sun was blazing hot and they couldn't miss the nice breeze that flowed throughout the village. This village held so much love, passion, and freedom that no one could ever possibly miss the glowing faces of the children.

This was the way Naruto wanted it to stay, peaceful and spirited. A tug pulled his lips as he stared at a father holding a young's ones hand. He could feel the close bond they had, and the love they were emitting from each other. It was almost the exact same connection he has with his parents. Grinning tenderly at the scene, the Uzumaki continued on his path towards the academy's ground hoping to get there before he ran into any trouble.

**XXxXx**

Naruto and Sasuke soon arrived at the classroom unharmed and safe from any fan girls to their relief. As soon as they entered the room, every possible female swarmed like packrats at the two boys, reminding them every day of their status.

"Hello ladies." Naruto greeted grinning, feeling the need to be nice to the ones that wasn't causing him a hard time. "Heyyyyyyyyyyyy1Naruto-Kunnn!" The girls screeched, glowing at the thought of the Uzumaki actually welcoming them warmly. However the same didn't apply to the Uchiha, whom was caved in between two fussy fangirls claiming their love for him.

"Ino-Pig, don't start today!" The pink haired female growled at her blonde friend in front of her. "Look forehead, just admit that I'm gonna be Sasuke-Kun wife than we can all put this behind us!" The blonde, known as Ino Yamanacka exclaim raising her hands in the air after finishing her sentence.

"Ino-Pig your never gonna be with my Sasuke-Kun ever! SO GET OVER IT!" She refused to believe her best friends words. There was no way a Haruno was going to lose to a Yamanacka, especially ones that roll around in mud all day.

"Sakura!"

"Ino!"

"What a drag, just when I thought today would be a quiet day." The pineapple head boy, Shikamaru Nara, brainier of the entire class with an IQ over two hundred, sigh shaking his head in shame. The child beside him, his best pal couldn't help but agree more. "Yeah, they get into a fight everyday about Sasuke."

"Honestly, I don't know what they see him." Shikamaru yawn, placing a hand on his right cheek. The statement made the akimichi curious of what his friend meant by that. "Are you jealous or something' Shikamaru?" The Nara didn't at all seem affected or thrown by his question, he known he would ask him as expected. "I just think the feelings they have for him is impractical to a guy that never spares them a single glance."

Chouji had to agree with that. Their feelings are pretty much useless when they are always playing suspect than victim. By suspect, meaning claiming what is not there's that's a belonging to someone else. Specifically, biding who gets to be Sasuke's wife without asking the specific person the honor of being their wife. Basically, forcing something intentionally hopeless .

Victim however, is a different circumstance; a whole other story that time is the ultimate defense. For example, if Sakura cease her obsessive behavior, reckless doings, and occasionally nitpicking with the prodigy than maybe she'll have a chance at getting the Uchiha. Though, it will be very challenging since he mostly dislikes everything he see. So,,there's a 99% chance that the little fantasy the girls have in their heads will never come alive before their eyes.

"I honestly feel for them. They can be a bit rowdy and clingy, but even they don't deserve the treatment Sasuke gives them." Couji spoke low revealing his said thoughts to his closest friend. Shikamaru sigh once again, his gaze sifting to the two girls that were still in an argument. "I'm not saying that faith can't create a path for them. I'm saying the path would be hella long if they want to get it through his thick skull."

Grinning at his friend, he nodded his head voicing," I just hope no one ends up too hurt."

"It's just too troublesome."

Hearing footstep nearing, Shikamaru straighten himself knowing today was the big day of the exams. Before he knew it, the gennin instructor Iruka and Mizuki sensei amble in the room going in front of the classroom. The fuss died down sensing everyone eases up. Everyone took their rightful places at their seats. They saw two others enter as well, one they didn't recognize and the others they did.

"Good morning everyone." Iruka greets them cheerfully. There was small greeting back and so he continued. ." Today as we know is the day of the gennin trials. If anyone here feels the need to leave they are welcomed to. I am not holding it against you if you do not take the trials." When he didn't see anyone leave his grin grew. "Okay, this should be easy. I need a perfect transformation of me and Mizuki."

"This is how it goes. After you have made me a perfect clone than take your place at the center of the room standing in a straight line. I will call your names so don't worry about whose gonna go next." Iruka rant on, and lastly says. "There will be a second part to taking this exam to prove if you truly deserve the headband that marks you as a ninja."

"For now, let's start the first part of the exam." Iruka starting calling out names and one by one they came and did perfect transformation clones for the teachers. Observing their work, they smiled granting them recognition of a ninja.

" Hyuga Hinata."

The blue haired lad stood going to the front of the classroom,"GO HINATA-CHAN!" A voice suddenly erupted through the classroom. The Hyuga glance over her shoulder smiling.'Naruto.' She turned back around to face the jonnin not noticing the glares and curious expression she received from the fan girls and a few other academy students.

"Okay, let me see it."Iruka voice. Hinata took one mein at the mentor and that's all it took to do a perfect transformation. Iruka smile liping that he was proud of her, casting her a ninja headband. She smiled down at her headband not knowing where she should place it. She looked around seeing mostly everyone had it on their foreheads or arms. 'Hmmm..i'll have mines on my leg." She bent down scrapping the headband tightly to her leg, just in time to hear Iruka call out.

"Uzumaki Naruto."

There were shouts, cheers knowing that Naruto would easily pull this off, no doubt. Yes, indeed he pulled a perfect transformation clone like it was easy peesy. When Iruka handed him the headband he cheered. "I CAN'T BELIEVE I'MA NINJA NOW! THIS IS JUST ONE STEP CLOSER TO MY DREAM!"

Iruka smiled. "Congratulations Naruto, I'm very proud of you." The Uzumaki smile widens rubbing the back of his head. "Hey! No need for praise Iruka-Sensei! You should of known all along I'll pass the exams!" Iruka just smile telling him. "I did know all along Naruto. I believe in you."

Just as Naruto was about to walk to the line, Mizuki place a hand on his shoulder. "Good job Naruto, I knew you could do it." Naruto was bowled that Mizuki-Sensei was actually praising him. Mizuki always seemed like the secretive type, sneaky, and tricky which thrown Naruto off a great deal. There was something about him that he didn't exactly like.

"Hehe thanks sensei!" Mizuki nodded happily seeing the blonde boy mingling with the girls beside him. He recognized her from the hospital, the heiress of the Hyuga clan. To say the least, he was surprised in Naruto's choice of girls. Not that she was ugly, but someone that comes from a ruthless clan that hardly shows any emotion should be emotionless. Yet, here was this young girl whom was so different from her clan members, and to make things worse she's from the head branch. Mizuki suspected that she may be a failure to her clan if she was behaving in such a way. How could a girl be so gentle yet originate from such an immoral clan?

Mizuki wondered was this one of the few reason he came to like the girl. Because of he somehow knew of her personal life and how hard it would be for her? Now that Mizuki took a good observation of the two he couldn't help but compare her to the clan.

'She's different from every one of the head branch. Interesting.'

"Saberei Eyochoto."

The Saberei quickly went down, the last person to pass the gennin trails. "I am more than proud of each and every one of you. The second part begins on the training grounds."

Everyone came to the academy backgrounds. They were surprised to see targets on logs, and what it seemed like an obstacle course. "This is an obstacle course, basically it works for ambush or any other situations ninjas run into. This will prepare you for incoming of being a ninja. Sleathy, fast, and quick."

"When I count down to one, every single person will run through the course."

"Three."

Everyone took their positions. Some had their knees bent and hands on their right leg. Others just stood hands in their pocket, or in Hinata case, she had was bent down, both hands on the ground below. She gazed at the course with fire in her eyes determine to compete with the blonde head boy beside her. Naruto notice the look in her eye, he smiled dropping into his own stance.

"I guess this is were faith aligns us Hinata-Chan.." She didn't seem to hear him as she readily got fired up.

"Two."

…

…

..

"One!"

First in lead was the Uchiha doing a spinning in the air to dodge the kunais that was heading at him. Before he could take another step, the wind quicken attempting to knock him off balance. He gazed up. No wind, but a jonnin smashing a foot into the Uchiha gut. "Argggg." Sasuke groan, his face putting on a look of pain. He tried to sway away from the corporate. Knowing he had no chance, he use his feet to trip the jonnin. When he fell, Sasuke got up dusting himself off, just in time to look behind him he didn't spot him anymore.

'Where is he.' Sasuke thought. Just after that said a kick was spending to his head. He ducked over it shooting an upper and lower kick at his opponent, he twirled his body icing a tight fist to hit the jonnin. The jonnin caught it in his hands attempting to throw the boy to the floor, but Sasuke got a lucky hit off of him when he sock the jonnin on the cheek.

He made a run for it, but another person came with a kick to his head.'Damnit.' Sasuke ducked getting into a fierce brawl with the jonnin of kicks, punches, jabs, overthrows, and spin wheels."Heads up!" Sasuke heard a voice behind, spuriously it was Naruto, his best friend landing a hard kick to his opponents head.

The Uzumaki grabbed his friend, heading out. Hinata was right on his tail from behind. Growling in annoyance, Naruto started running as fast as he could. He was even dodging kunai, spheres, even jumping away from paper bombs time from time. Around him, he eyes seen treason, everyone against each other. It came a surprise to him knowing everyone was suddenly battling out proving a gesture of hard fighting…and to prove it something shot out right before his eyes making him halt. He looked left confirming it was a human lunged in a tree unconscious.

"Sasuke were going to have to take everyone down before they reach the finish line." He told his friend that was to the left of him. ..or at least he thought he was. Naruto than noticed Sasuke was caught in between a brawl looks like it wasn't about to end well. He was about to offer him a helping hand when a certain blue haired girl stepped in, twirling her back so it was on his.

They were back to back, he whispered."Hinata.." She didn't say a word as three gennins made a Dorito formation around both of them. The Uzumaki took a peek at his best friend to see how he was holding up, on his dismay he was in a battle with two gennins that looked to be putting up tough competition.

"There's three of us against the two of you." The jonin voiced secretly quiet as if they should surrender while they could. "I'll suggest you both to give up or I'll render both of you unstable." They both were silent." Which will it be?"

Naruto and Hinata took one good look into each other eyes and then took one good look at their opponents. Naruto only smirked. Hinata only smiled. ..

"LIKE HELL THAT'S GONNA HAPPEN!" He shouted to his opponents putting his hands in a familiar sigh."**Kage bushin no Jutsu!"** Out came three clones of Naruto,"Hehe hee , now let's see whose outnumbered!"

The three clones charge at them along the Hyuuga heir and the real Naruto. The gennins took a huge leap back, but the Hyuga twirl over their heads, activating her Bykugan in the mist of it. She striked the gennin in the back twice, one on his left shoulder, other on his right and at the center of his back, the force making him fly forward with the wind and knocking him into a tree unconscious. Naruto culf his hansds in a fist striking at the gennin, left from right, up and down below. The gennin were dodging some but since Hinata was a byakugan user she could detect when the blow would come, its all determine if your fast enough to stop it.

"Left!"

"Right!"

"Below!"

The Hyuga was actually helping his rival by steping in between the fight. Each time she yelled out a command naruto followed along her pacing. The third ninja was also helping his friend as well.

"Side!"

"Duck!"

"Move left!"

That's when the blonde boy caught his fist and twisted it brutally behing his neck."ARGHHHHHH1" The gennin shouts, only encourage Naruto to go a bit farther to break his whole damn arm off. The Hyuga flipped one over her shoulder, downing the gennin with shoe bottom on their chest. "Stay down." When the gennin kept on with his hassles, kicking, and grunting Hinata said a quick apology to her opponent before shutting him out of the count.

The Hyuga turned around surprise to see her rivals about to break the arm off another gennin,"Naruto!" Hinata shout for him to stop. She seen the terrible fire in his eyes, as if he wanted to end his very life. "This is only a test, n-not the real deal, please calm down." Hearing her soft voice, he finally calmed himself letting go of the boys wrist. Letting him go, the boy fell to the ground holding his wrist in pain shooting a glare once at the prodigy.

"HEY! I could've just broken your arm if you really wanted that!" Naruto hissed at the end making the boy a bit frighten. "Naruto, look at this."

Naruto look to where she was pointing after the boy fainted behind him. He stood coming towards the purple haired girl. When his eyes look to the fields, he saw nothing but grass meaning…"Everyone was fighting against each other just to get to the finish line. No one was helping each other out..but their bodies are all gone.."

Naruto was about to answer until a voice interrupted him, "The jonnins took care of that." Perched on a tree, was Mizuki sensei looking down at the two in interest. They both took their fighting stance ready for whatever he was going to throw at them. Mizuki held his hands in surrender. "I'm not here to fight!"

"Then why are you here!" The blonde boy shout above the clouds. Mizuki flew down from the tree landing great feet apart of the two gennins. Their movement tensed up, still in their postion thinking makybe he had some kind of trick up his sleeves.

"You don't have to worry, I'm not going to hurt you." Their stance still didn't falter. Mizuki sighed, "I want to help you guys out."

Confusion visible on both the gennins faces. Naruto shout out."Why would you want to help us anyway?" He sizzle his teeth. Who did this jonnin think he was." You can only win this fight one way and that's by defeating each other until one of you makes it out alive and well."

"We don't need your help." Naruto grabbed a kunai from his pouch. Mizuki saw the movement of his hand, "I not here to fight remember?" That's when he Mizuki went behind the tree, exposing his best friend bent over breathing heavily.

"Sasuke!" Naruto shouted out to his brother. He was about to go over to help him when Mizuki got into the way. "Remember its every man for themselves. If you don't want to have to put your friend to rest, I suggest you to come with me. I'll show you how to win this competition without beating your friends."

Naruto needed this chance sincerely, it was because of Sasuke reputation that Naruto wanted. All of his life, everyone only had seen him as Minato son as if he was walking in his father footsteps..occasionally when he gaze at himself in the mirror that's all he could see. His father in him. He wanted everyone to look at him for Naruto..not Minato. Damn it..even their names sounds about the same!

"I'll go with you." Mizuki grin turned into a smirk, "Only after you heal him." The jonnin mentor nodded his head making his way to the Uchiha he bent over, his hands turning green. Naruto was worried when Sasuke eyes shot wide before he passed out."What did you do?!" The blonde questioned, while Mizuki swip his hands , a job well done." Don't worry about it! Sometimes it happens when you're being healed. He just passed out under exhaustion!"

"I thought the healing was surpose to help with that." Naruto made a face that was unsure of the information he was telling him. Mizuki shook his head answering, "No. It doesn't help with exhaustion, only for healing cuts, burns, scrapes, minor things like that's. Besides, I'm a jonnin teacher why would I put my student life in vain?"

Naruto had to admit he had a point there. In the background the Hyuga was quiet. Mizuki noticed this asking,"This could have been a time for you to escape. Why did you choose to stay?" The jonnin teacher grew even more curious. The Hyuga calmy says. "I want to stay with Naruto. If this doesn't work, I won't to be the one who fights him to the end."

Mizuki knew about the battle they had against each other a week ago or so..but he never knew she was going to go through with it again. 'Must be some sort of rivalry thing going on.' He thought, guessing it was probably the fuel Minato and Hiashi had against each other.

"I see…" Mizuki answer mysteriously, he put his hands in his pocket, "Okay the first thing you must do is steal the sacred scroll from the hokage." Naruto and Hinata eyes went wide before questioning. "S-Steal from m-my dad?"

"Yes, Naruto. Do you want this chance or not?" Naruto looked unsure, I mean wasn't there another way? Seeing the young boy hesitate. "I'll let you guys on a little secret. The people that failed to complete this course will not graduate from the academy. Their headbands will be sent back because of Iruka or a from the council saw them not fit to be a ninja."

"W-What do you mean! B-But I thought!"

"No, no. no!" The teacher shook his head dismissing his answers," Remember what Iruka said about truly being a ninja? The one who makes it out on the end? Who put their emotions behind them to complete the mission. It is only this way where you don't have to prove that to them and cheat your way out of it without hurting your friends."

"I'll do whatever it takes!" Naruto shouted confidently. Hinata starting thinking about her father words before she fled out the door. He had warned her many times that she must not embarrass the clan. If she made it out of the course than her father would be proud of her..though Naruto want to help his friend..and to be honest she didn't know why she wanted to help Naruto, but know she does.

"I'll do whatever it takes also Mizuki-Sensei." The Hyuga voice her thoughts. The jonnin only smiled as they drop their defenses. They now trusted the hands of the enemy. "Put your arm around my waist." He urshed them as they went over to the teacher doing what he says. That's when the leaves picked up between their feet and before they knew it, they were in a different place all at once.

"So there's another way around it," A purple haired boy displayed himself from behind a tree staring at the spot they just left from. "Hmmm….." He strut over to the Uchiha bending down, his face smutched up as he observed the boys hand.'Somethings not right. It looks like instead of Mizuki-Sensei healing him, he instead poisoned him. Could that mean Naruto and Hinata was being tricked.' His anger spiked at that thought. Not because the Uchia was poisoned, or that Naruto was being deceived but that he put HINATA in danger as well.

"I gotta inform Iruka-Sensei!" He totted the poisoned Uchiha on his back as he flew to find his jonnin teacher wanting to talk to him about this new get around, and since when did Iruka mention anything about having their headbands turned back in?

'What the hell's going on.'

**xXxXx**

"And I will be waiting for both of you right here." They were in the forest on a particular spot with an X drawn on it. He explained the plan to both of the gennins as they both got it and took off into the daylight to steal the sacred scroll from the hokage.

**(A/N Story never told us where or how exactly he even got to the darn scroll. If it was soo sacred why was it so EASY for a mere gennin to get his hands on it!)**

**XXxXx**

"Wow! Look at all these cool new jutsus! Hinata you pick one!" Naruto exclaim excited that he had hit the jackpot though Hinata seemed quite unsure,"Naruto, we should hurry to Mizuki-Sensei to tell him we found the scroll!"

"Oh! Right! Sorry!" He chuckled nervously pacing into the forest, though he took a second glance at the scroll frowning. "One little jutsu won't hurt will it Hinata-Chan?"

The Hyuga only smiled giggling, "I suppose not Naruto, but only one." Naruto hearing that, grin widen while he plopped himself on the ground below. Hinata hair blew slightly with the wind, as she sat formally beside her blonde companion. The morning sunshine blaze down on the two seemingly as if the spotlight were only on these two _only_.

Naruto notice the Hyuga sitting beside him, he blushed, trying to avoid the fact that she was leaning on him to take a peek at the scroll. "Ugh, sorry Hinata. Maybe you should hold it!' He gestured the scroll to the Hyuga, but she refused shaking her head, "No you have it! I have no problem seeing over you!"

"But Hinata-Chan! I'm taller than you and you can barely see because of me!" Naruto exclaim wanting her to accept his offer, but still the Hyuga refused shaking her hands widely in front her face. "It's really ok N-Naruto!"

"ITS! IT'S!NOT OKAY!" He mustered all the courage trying his hardest to hand the scroll but she kept swaying it away. "I said I'm fine!" Her tiny voice was starting to pick up as she push the scroll the blondes way.

"It's not fine!"

"Is too!"

"No it's not!"

"Stop stuggling!"

"Hinata-Chan."

"Naruto!"

They looked with fire in their eyes, Naruto did something unexpected, he accidently stroked her hand causing her to blush lightly, "Umm Naruto?" He looked confused as of why she was blushing, but when he looked down he saw his hand unconsciously embracing her pale, soft, and milky fingers. His face turned red, instantly pulling away as if her hand were a disease. "I-I'm sorry Hinata-Chan.." He couldn't even look at her, turning his face the opposite direction. His embarrassment was full for everyone to see, but Hinata just smiled warmly reassuring him, "It's alright Naruto. It was just an accident."

That still didn't make the blush on his cheeks fade away, but it did make him calm his nervousness. " L-Let's just forget about the stupid scroll already and head to Mizuki-Sensei!" His arms flared, saying his statement. Hinata once again smile. Only if she knew how much a single smile affected him…

xXxXx

"If I were Naruto where would I go?"Iruka, the jonnin instructor thought to himself. To say the least, he was shocked when he heard from a boy that Mizuki had ordered his student to steal the sacred scroll that was forbidden. That's when jonnins started spreading out to find the blonde headed boy. Honestly what he was more surprised about that one of his closest associates was doing a heavy deed, and crime by playing with the children's mind. It was almost as if he had planned head of a time for this to happen.

The jonnin teacher looked East, west, and south and that's when it clicked. If he was Naurto and stealing a sacred scroll than he would go outside the village into the forest.

xXxXx

Eyochoto was sitting in the hospital for a couple cuts and bruises, craps on his cheek and maybe redness on his knees but overall he was new as they could be. He was anxious about his friend Hinata. She had gone off with a traitor of the hidden leaf. Iruka had told him to not speak of this to anyone, but he felt guilt he fact at he watched them leave.

He gave himself credit that he did though, otherwise the Uchiha could have been sitting their dying from exhaustion and poisoning. He was surprise he felt a bit of care for the Uchiha. He always thought of him as a stuck up prick, wait no. He still think he's stuck up prick, but the seeing him in battle he had to say was worth it. He could've tossed him own like a jellybag claiming to everyone that he was the one that beat their precious Sasuke-Kun up.

However, Eyochoto wasn't the type to take no one elses kill. He had known they only went with Mizuki because of Sasuke. It wasn't like they didn't feel the need to fight each other. Eyochoto knew if Sasuke was not Naruto assumed brother, nor was a valuable friend of Naruto they would have taken him down in a minute..but what about him? What about Eyochoto? Would they have done the same to him as well?

The purple haired boy even congraulate himself on that thought. He had told Sasuke that his interest was helping others in need, rather picking a fight with someone. Eyochoto wanted to be the person who was for support but could kick someone's ass if they chose to touch his teammates. If he were a medical nin, no one would right out-expect him to be as good since he was in that position, though really nins are surpose to be the top fighters since they actually had to help the main person that was engaged in a battle with the foe.

Bascially…a surprise attacker…to dumb it down..

"You can leave as soon as your redness in your knee completely heal." The nurse checked his temperature and smiled in relief. "You'll be out here in no time."

**xXxXx**

"Mizuki-Sensei!" The man heard the shout from a not so distant area. He swinted confirming it was the kyunbi boy waving and the Hyuuga smiling triumphantly. "I'm right here Naruto!" He shouted out to them waving his hand around.

"Now hand over the scroll." Mizuki open his hands out. Naruto was about to give it to him when he heard a heart shrieking shout,"NO! NARUTO!" They all looked back to see the gennin instructor Iruka-Sensei running at them.

"Iruka-sensei! What are you doing here!" Naruto shouted over the hovering trees above. "Quick boy! Hand me the scroll!"

"DON'T NARUTO!"

'Whats going on.' The Hyuga thought as she was in the middle of this confusion. "EVERYTHING MIZUKI SAID WAS A LIE!' Hinata and Naruto eyes widen. Naruto held onto the scroll tightly growling at the instructor that led them on. Mizuki chuckled. "A lie huh? A LIE?!"

"NO! I'LL TELL YOU WHATS A LIE IRUKA!" Mizuki shouted, sizzling his teeth in displeasure, "THEY LIED TO YOU YOUR ENTIRE LIFE NARUTO!"

"W-What d-do you mean?" Naruto was now getting curious by the second. You can even say he was starting to get angry. What lie could that be?

"NO! MIZUKI DON'T!"

"OH NO! DON'T TELL ME NOT TO SAY ANYTHING!" When Iruka got to him he throwed kunais at the jonnin but he flipped away. Iruka kept charging at him and eventually it ended with Iruka sweating on the ground.

"WHAT'S GOING ON! WHAT LIE!" Naruto wanted answers and he wanted them now! He wanted to know the lie he didn't know and he wanted this battle to end NOW!

"NO! DON'T TELL HIM MIZUKI!" Iruka shout out still panting from their battle. Mizuki was about to say something but Naruto cut in."Why can't he tell me, got something to hide Iruka-Sensei?" Naruto growled out giving his teacher a glare. That kept him quiet.

"All your life is a lie. You ever wondered why people would give you those fake smiles or even people was brave enough to glare a hole through your head without your father looking?"

"N-NO DON'T!"

"Hinata..you ever wondered why every time your father walks beside the hokage, they are so stiff standing closely?"

"NO MIZUKI!"

"It is because-!"

"No!" Iruka tried to stop him but he was too weak…weak for anything.

"It is because Naruto, you have the beast of the nine tailed fox sealed inside of you! The thing that destroyed and tarnished the village many years ago! The beast that killed Iuka's parents and the cause of Hinata mother's death! You are the nine tailed fox!"

xXxXx

**I'm so proud of myself for this awesome cliffhanger! Anyways hope you enjoyed the chapter! Different right? Yup yup! Things from here will get interesting than it already is! THINGS WILL HEAT UP!**


	8. Broken

**Hello everyone again! Thank you once again for the reviews and I see how many hits I get on one chapter. So please, anyone that would be so kind to read my story can you leave a comment? I would love to hear what you think of my story! :D People are going to hate me after this chapter! I'm sorry, I have to troll! **

**You guys hate me because I took so long to write this chapter! Did you guys see the new Naruto Chapter 615? Huge Naruhina moment! Hope it becomes official! I was squealing like a fan girl I am!**

**DONOT OWN NARUTO!**

**(DONOT PASS THIS NOTE!) I've noticed some confusion from a viewer and i would like to clear up that Hinata is one year younger then Naruto in my story. A few chapters back Naruto is of age four when Hitiomi Hyuga died in the hospital. Hinata mother got pregnant sometime in April after the Kyunbi attacked. There will be a man in my story that doesn't complete the entire history he will tell. He will just leave it with."They died." There will be more revealed about Hitiomi and her real origins. Thank you for taking your time to read this authors note.**

**XXxXx**

"It is because Naruto, you have the beast of the nine tailed fox sealed inside of you! The thing that destroyed and tarnished the village many years ago! The beast that killed Iuka's parents and the cause of Hinata mother's death! You are the nine tailed fox!"

Naruto fell to the ground from shock. Gripping the scroll, he shook his head in disbelief, "T-This c-can't be." He shook his head again, before letting a silent tear fall from his eyes. "Y-Your…You're lying!"

Mizuki mimick his action softly answering, "I'm afraid not boy. You are truly the nine tails fox. Now hand over that scroll now!"

"N-Naruto, don't listen t-to him. Y-You're not the beast that d-destroyed the village many years ago. Y-You're j-just Naruto Uzumaki." His Jonnin teacher struggle to get his now spoken words out to his loyal friend. "D-Don't listen to h-him."

Naruto didn't reply. He just looked silently at the dirt ground now understanding why those looks and glares were thrown at him. He now understood why everyone would always give him those fake smiles, those deceiving words, those stuttering chanting in his head. Most of all, he understood that he was the marking of a beast, that he had a curse and he didn't know how exactly he could fix it. When he glanced up again, his heart ached, seeing one of his most precious people fleeing from the scene. "Hinata…"

He gripped his hands in a bellowing fist, clasped, grappled anything to take away the pain he was feeling right now. He'll give anything to turn back time as it were now. They were just happily playing with each other and then this had to happen….the truth hurts and it hurts like hell and someone's gonna have to pay!

His eyes tore a wall through the sensei, "How long has this been going on?" Naruto questioned angered at the fact that everyone was hiding something from him. "Ever since you were born." Mizuki answered.

The Uzumaki didn't move a bit until five seconds later. The blonde boy shook his head for the third time today and fled farther into the forest."NO NARUTO!" Iruka called after the blonde gennin but he ignored his calls hastily flying into the forest. Mizuki followed behind the gennin marking his trail so it wouldn't get lost chasing after the nine tails.

"D-Damn you M-Mizuki!" Cursing the mentor, Iruka started limping back the way he came from hoping someone would find him and he'll delay all of the information that went on to the other searching jonnins.

**XXxXx**

"Naruto hand over the scroll now! Can't you see Iruka just wants to be your friend so he could come up with some plan to kill you! He lied to you your entire life! Why do you continue to run away!" When Naruto heard those words, he got angry. The most anger he's ever felt in his life and Uzumaki Naruto hardly ever got angry.

"You're the cost of this!" Naruto yelled suddenly, a sizzle through his teeth,"You made my friend turn her back on me! All because of you!" He was enraged as he was letting all of his thoughts flow through his tongue, "and now someone's gonna have to pay." He whispered out sickly dangerously.

"GROUP A! " He shouted and from the shadows appeared a group full of Naruto's glaring at the targeted man. "GROUP B! RIGHT!" His voice overpowered the forest as Mizuki witness another set of group peering out of the shadows making him even more nervous. 'What the hell is this.' The teacher was astonished by what he was seeing. These actually look like solid clone, meaning the real deal. "GROUP C! FRONT!"

Each clone was formed in a circle around the jonin. Cracking their knuckles they charged at the jonnin without the recognition of their creator. One of the clones kicked his chin upwards, another clone shattered his jaw leftwards and the other one that jumped up top slammed the heel of his foot forcibly on the head of the lecturer. His face slaming to the ground, the real Naruto jacked his neck up choking the life out of him til his face turned purple. He released his hold, pulling out a kunai.

"Lets leave the bloodiest site for everyone to see!" The Uzumaki exclaimed excitedly piercing an infected kunai through Mizuki shoulders, "AUGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The wails, the whine, the protest only fed more hate into his heart. Each srike, smash, and scrapes he implanted on the jonnin fueled his need to kill more. This is gonna be one hell of a body when he got through with it.

"SIDE!" Seeing the Jonnin whimpering away, two side clones leaped downwards striking him with exerted kunai handling. An amazing howl shout out from the teacher. Bleeding and aching, he fell flat on his face. The real Naruto growled, bending over meeting eye to eye, "_**Get up."**_ The Uzumaki threaten him dangerously. The jonnin only whimpered trying his best to stand but the Uzumaki had did more damage than he thought he did.

"How should I end your life Mizuki-Sensei?" Naruto speaks out caressing his mouth across the jonnins ear. He didn't say anything, but Naruto could spot a slight painful grin.

"What's so funny?" Naruto made a smug face thinking Mizuki was mocking him. Grinning Mizuki stuttered out. "I-If y-you kill m-me t-the v-villager's w-will think y-you're e-even more of an m-monster than you a-already is." He lightly chuckled at the end of his statement. It earned him a punch to the temple nearly making him past out.

"Wanna say that again?"

"M-Mon-"

**POW.**

"What was that I couldn't hear you?" The Uzumaki gave him an ear.

"I said mon-"

**BAM!**

Naruto sucker punched him. His body tensing, vision blury he passed out suddenly from serious blood loss. Naruto knew what he was doing-he was smart. He had known from the start Mizuki was hiding something, that he was planning something. He needed to know exactly what it was he was getting at. He didn't want to put his friends or Hinata in danger but he knew a criminal from Konoha had to be stopped and most of all he finally knew the truth.

The truth about everything, his life, the glares, the everything. He felt a bit betrayed that his own parents were endearing the message from their own son. He could understand they were only trying to protect him and the village. What would it mean that the secret was out? He just done them all a favor by bruising the culprit that let the secret unleashes.

He knew if he didn't get out of here soon they would blame this mess on him. It was too late as he was surrounded by Jonnin. His father and mother witnessing their son by a terribly beat up Mizuki.

"Naruto-"

"Don't say anything to me." He gave them a glare, silencing their sayings. Naruto just did the right thing and handed the scroll over to his father. "I'm sorry for stealing the scroll. I knew it was a trick but I played along with it. I deserve punishment as much as Mizuki-Sensei ."

Everyone was silent, even the red head didn't know what to say but she couldn't sit here letting her little boy think he was somehow a big cause of what has happened,"Naruto this is not your fault. Do not take credit for someone else's miss doings."

Naruto shook his head at her answer, "I guess the same could go for you mother..father…to keep telling me lies. Besides I'm somewhat grateful of Mizuki-Sensei." Their eyes widen, a frown plastering their face.

Kushina voiced her thought, "W-What do you-"

"At least he knew how to tell the truth." Naruto interrupts her before running off in a distance, "NARUTO!" Kushina pleaded, moving her feet to go after him. A hand on her shoulder halted her. She looked over her shoulders to look in her man cerulean ocean blue eyes. Seeing him shake his head, she indifferently frowned in understanding.

"What have we done Minato-Kun?" She whispered, settling a hand to her heart. Kushina couldn't get over the look Naruto gave them. The look of hatred, betrayal, sadness, and acceptance. She knew exactly what he was going through. She too has suffered the faith of Kyunbi long times ago. Though, she wouldn't expect the secret to be revealed so soon….

"I wanted to tell Naruto for the longest…" Minato started, peering down at the dirt ground suddenly finding it more interesting. "I can't say what we did was right or wrong but it was for the best…and you know that Kushina. We all knew that." He ended the sentence with a growl.

"What mattered most was the village protection. I've never thought the day would come …so quick..that my son…" He breathly recalled the moments that just occurred inside his head. Finishing, his eyes narrowed to glare at the jonnin that was badly beaten to a pulp. "Get him arrested immediately!"

The jonnin nod their head, grabbing the body they took off into the forest without a second thought.

"We have to give Naruto a little space. Until then, we'll have to deal with the new Naruto." Minato stated. His words thrown the red head off a bit. "What do you mean the new Naruto. My son is no different!" She shot out in anger at the hokages words.

"No Kushina-Chan. The new Naruto is what we both had just witnessed."

Kushina looked up.

"A broken spirit…."

Minato tongue scraped the words from his mouth. The red head said nothing, frowning at the thought of her son showing sighs of anger and treason towards her. His own mother of all people! She knew how it felt to be tormented, shunned, and completely useless to the fact that your carrying a harmful beast inside of you! She knew it all..and yet..she let this happen.

Biting her shivering lip, she cast out."Minato-Kun…..I…I..…" He silenced her. Placing a finger to her lip and a hand over her cheek, "I know Kushina-Chan but know that we have to move forward.." Lifting her head to meet his eyes, he smiled down at her. "I'm sure Naruto will be back to his old self by mean time." Feeling safe in his arms, she pressed her head on the side of his jacket. Letting a stray tear fall from her eye, the woman spoke her last words.

"I only hope so Minato-Kun…"

**xXxXxXx**

"So this is the place where everything began?" A man in an oversized black coat sighted the area in curiosity. He took in the fresh green grass, the fresh air and the delicate flowers dancing swiftly with the wind. It had made him think of the village hidden in the rainbow. That village possibly had many guards yet has an aura of pure enlightment. He didn't care for the light that dawned this place, he only cared for what he would get out of it.

"Yes boy. This is indeed the place where everything began many years ago when the Kyunbi attacked this village October twenty fifth. Its such a shame Hiruzen didn't have much of a life to live." The voice pitted such an old man,"No need to stand here any longer. We have work to do."

The man beside him nodded asking,"Wait. How did it come for this now. That the fourth hokage actually came in terms to live?" The other man beside him peeked interest in his questioning. Deciding to tell the tale he sat on the grass overlooking the village before him.

"Come take a seat." When the other man took his place next to his partner he began the old tale.

"It began when a woman, former Kyunbi host, Kushina Uzumaki was pregnant with her first born son named Naruto."

"_Have the doctors checked in on you yet Kushina-Sama? I don't want to have to knock down the door to tell them to get someone to look after you." Mikoto Uchiha beckoned beside her in annoyance._

"_No need for all that Mikoto-San, I can wait."_

"Though she had lived a grand life knowing her child was protected and safe for the time being. She knew the day would come when fate took a sick twist."

"_Minato-Kun. I'm so afraid now…that I have Naruto. What if they find out that I'm bearing your son? What are we going to do?" Worringly eyeing her lover, she wrapped herself proctecly in a blanket._

"_We do nothing. Wait and see what happens but we'll be prepared for whatever. I promise I won't let them take away our family. Never."_

_Kushina smiled. _

"_Thanks for reassuring me. Minato-Kun…"_

"Through love, Kushina trusted his words and so grew a great living time through the hearts of them and hearts of others. The time finally came when a vicious roar escaped beneath the tunnels and presented itself in the village."

"_"Minato-Sama the village is being attacked!" Minato gritted his teeth staring at the clock and then again back at the window," Send ANBU for any survivors. Medical teams and all jonnins must go to the battlefield. Keep gennins at bay and seek a safe place citizens could revive. Get to going!" There was a flash from the corners of the room. Before Minato could say anything else more his door swung open with a CLASH._

_"MINATO-SAMA!" Urgently the nurse called for the fourths attention, "What is it?" Minato says calmy as possible. He was trying his best not to panic and overreact. "KUSHINA-SAMA IS GIVING BIRTH YOU MUST HURRY!" There was nothing more to say as Minato shot out his chair darting out the door to his soon to be wife Kushina. _

_'Damn just when things couldn't get worse.' Minato thought running through the halls. He didn't want to lose any charka he had in stored for later on. He knew he had the old man to count on but it wasn't too long before something horrifying happens that not even him a hokage could replace._

_"Which one is it?" Minato looked left from right spotting door from door, "Room 145A." Wasn't long before they fount door. Twisting it, Minato stepped in posture shifting a bit at what he saw. His wife drooled in sweat, crimed with tears, screams of pain and face completely red…even her clothes seems a little battered. She looked like hell but that was the least he was worried about. He needed to figure out what he needed to do otherwise there would be nothing more to protect his wife while she's giving birth. _

_He knew what to do. He knew he had to seal his son with the very seal he never wish to use on such a beat..most of all his own son that is soon to be given life into this trenched society. Minato saw three people standing in the corner and he notice one dark figure in particular. He decided to not pressure on the fact of why this figure of person seemed so secretive. All his thoughts were rumble on were his wife and unborn son. _

_"MINATO!" He snapped out of his thoughts hearing his wife cry for him. He ran towards his wife gripping her hand tightly,"I'm here. I'm here." He tried to soothen her with his own voice hoping and praying that this would prove to calm her down. To his disappointment it only proved greater pain, "AUGHHHHHHHHHH!" The nurses were trying hard to calm her down but nothing was working. They had to keep her still._

_"Take three deep breathes Kushina-Chan, you can do it." The nurse reassured her as she saw Kushina mimicking the act of the nurse taking three deep breaths as she ask," Okay now push!"_

_"AAAAAAUHHHHHH!" A wail shot out from her mouth her chin flying up. _

"From there on, a path sickly grew more and more complex. Minato and Hiruzen tried to hold off the beast so the village could be protected and so the people. Amongst them, were a Hyuga. Hitiomi Hyuga, head master swordsman and class B in everything she does. She was prodigy."

_The shadow clone protected him from the hit. Sarutobi skid on the ground seeing a Hyuga run towards him quickly shouting."Sarutobi-Sama may I assist you?" Sarutobi eyes never left the ninetails. Out the corner of his he nodded before saying," Be careful. This is no ordinary beast we see every day. Know that you will be remembered as a hero for all you've done." His eyes shifted to the Hyuuga." Hitomi Hyuuga…."_

"She sacrifice her life for this village and put in any cost for this village. She was known as a savoir yet was casted away."

"_Sarutobi-Sama! No matter what we do nothing is working! What is your say on this!" _

_Sarutobi looked up, coughing from the pain he just received."We…we have to seal…."_

"_Sarutobi-Sama." Hitiomi whispers dropping down her knees to aid her hokage,"Theres no need to walk. You have used enough energy. Let me handle this." _

"_NO!" Sarutobi harshly gazed into her eyes,"I am the hokage. I am the leader of this village and I say I will put an to this even if it cost me my death."_

"And it did." Moving from his place he walked off in the forest. The man was startled by the man sudden departure. It felt as if he purposely didn't want to mention the death of the third hokage. The man followed him into the trees waiting for the man to keep going with his story.

"What is it? What happened after that." The man questioned the other man beside him. Haulting he looked over his shoulders, his eyes set as stone. "They died."

**xXxxXx**

Sasuke woke up with a mild headache. Groaning sleeplessly, he contemplated his eyes to his left to see a boy asleep in a chair. He knew that face and hair from anywhere. 'What the hell is he doing here?' It annoyed him that he once again spotted the same annoying person that he wanted to get rid of right in the seat beside him.

Moving to sit up straight, Sasuke groan placing a hand over his head.' Why does my head hurt so much…?' Thinking only made the headache even worse.

"I'm glad your awake." A voice sounded through the hospital room. His eyes set on the boy, he glared. 'I thought he was asleep.'

"What are you doing here and why am I in a hospital bed?" Sasuke asked in a slightly annoyed tone but curious of the fact. "I came here as soon as I could. The doctors said you would be just fine."

"What do you mean? What happened to me?" Sasuke question in confusion. Raising a brow, Eyochoto marks, "You're telling me you don't remember a thing about what just happened?"

He glared a bit at the Saberi. How dare he talk to him with such words. He's a Uchiha dammit. Noticing his discomfort Eyochoto backed off."I meant the passing events."

Sasuke turn his eyes away from his."Tsk,"

"No. I don't remember or at least I don't recall. My head hurts too much to even try to remember. I'm assuming you know more than I do Saberei."

"I do." Eyochoto answered his thoughts,"Naruto and Hinata went off with Mizuki-Sensei in the forest. They didn't seem to notice me so I took this as an opportunity to win this fair shot. I was suspicious as of why Mizuki-Snesei was offering to help them both."

Saasuke gave hima brow."What are you getting at?"

"Mizuki-Sensei purposely set them up to fail the exam without reason. He told them how there was a way to get around hurting your friends in a battle and still win in the end. Naruto was so sunk into doing everything it took for his friends to come out in the end. He mostly did it for you Sasuke."

Sasuke said nothing.

"They took off with him so I went to you and observed the doing of what he had did before you passed out from his medical treatment. Turns out he filled you with poison that could kill someone less than an hour. It was lucky enough I sped here as soon as I discovered this."

"You helped me?" Sasuke was shocked but he didn't let it show on his face. The boy simply nodded. "What happened after this?"

"Hokage-Sama sent jonnins after both Naruto, Hinata and Mizuki-Sensei. They were talking about stealing the sacred scroll." Sasuke eyes widen. "When they learned this they went after them to retrieve the scroll. I haven't heard news from then on. Only that they were off searching far and well."

"I bet you're glad I study medical ninjutsu, huh?" Eyochoto smirked. Sasuke ignored him, plopping himself off the bed moving towards the door.

"Where are you going?" The Saberei questioned, him too getting up from his seat.

"I'm going to find Naruto."

"The doctors said stay here until their sure the poison is completely vanished from your body. There's no need to die before you can even take a step to your friend."

"I'll be fine." Sasuke argued twisting the knob. The emerald eyed boy only shook his head at the Uchiha arrogance. "Whatever you think is best for you."

"Hn. "

**xXxXx**

"Iruka, we have been informed by the Hokage to send Mizuki to Konoha police force prison. During our status, it is confirmed that Naruto Uzumaki has put quite the beating on the jonnin instructor. The council is now arguing about possible flaws if they keep Naruto is this village any longer. They want you to attend."

Iruka sadly shook his head. "I understand. I will be right there in a bit. I need to clear my head. Thank you for sending this message to me." The person nodded leaving the room after Irukas thanks.

Iruka sighed. "More problems each passing day…"

**xXxXxXx**

**Sorry I had to end this! I mean I wanted it to end like this but the next chapter will be really fast but I just like ahhhhhhhh I don't feel like writing anymore! But heres another chap! Enjoy! **

**DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!**

**SHORT CHAPTER I KNOW BUT NEXT ONE WILL BE LONG! I PROMISE! **


	9. Memories&Determination

**(DONOT SKIP NOTE) I've noticed some confusion from a viewer and i would like to clear up that Hinata is one year younger then Naruto in my story. A few chapters back Naruto is of age four when Hitiomi Hyuga died in the hospital. Hinata mother got pregnant sometime in April after the Kyunbi attacked. There will be a man in my story that doesn't complete the entire history he will tell. He will just leave it with. "They died." There will be more revealed about Hitiomi and her real origins. Thank you for taking your time to read this authors note**

**Hitiomi Hyuga did not die when the nine tails attack the village. The man left it at "they died." So no, Hitiomi died in the hospital.**

…

…

…

Iruka wearingly saunter in the hokages office. Presently, he entered knowing what his eyes were about to set on. He knew if he slipped up once or said the wrong thing, then Narutos destiny in the hidden leaf could be over in a millisecond. Right when he opened the door, his eyes hit the fourth hokage, Kushina-Sama, the council headman and the few jonins that there as an eyewitness to what had happened.

"There should be no reason for this boy to Walter in this village any longer! This boy is harboring the nine tails beast inside of him that could possibly- no, WILL harm this village! There's no time to speculate this matter, we must put my very words in action and have him exiled!" A voice belonging to a councilman filled the room with much heat. Kushina and Minato angrily glared at the old woman that had spoken such thoughts against her son.

"How dare you!" Kushina growled out, "How dare you treat my son as if he's not one of us! I've been a former Jinchuuriki of this damned village for a long time! Have I ever became angry enough to destroy this entire village?! You speak as if my son would purposely unleash the fox charka! You know nothing of my son! You're talk is all accusations and-"

"NO YOU LISTEN HERE!" The old woman defended" This boy is a ticking time bomb ready to explode! The only reason you haven't gone into sheer bizarre is because you had Minato-Sama beside you ever since you were kids!" She seen Kushina eyes widen, "You had someone to keep you at peace! At stake! This boy has no one!" She ended the sentence with a period.

Kushina hesitant bawled up her fist in anger. Minato sensing her discomfort decided now was the time to voice his rights, "You're accusations are indeed wrong. My son doesn't need a lover to keep him at bay. Naruto need bonds, love and care. We could provide him abundance of those needs. I am his father, not only that but the hokage of the leaf itself. Naruto may be angry time to time but Naruto is Naruto. Hyperactive and just as his mother and even you have to agree with this."

The council woman made a smug look,"Naruto could go off any minute now especially when he learned that he is carrying the demon that destroyed the village he seethed to protect now many years ago! When he learned from Mizuki that he is the nine tailed fox and knowing his parents kept secret of every night and day he lived. Naruto is-"

"YOU'RE WRONG~!" Everyone eyes screamed to where Iruka was impatiently sitting in his seat. He bowed his head low as he spoke the truth."I used to despise Naruto. Because I thought that he was the nine tails fox. That he was the cost of my parents death all because of the nine tails fox being sealed inside of this innocent child." He sternly voiced" I started to notice his personality more and decided maybe I was wrong. Maybe this boy is not the nine tails but one of us after all. I..I…came to accept him as a jinchuuriki, the holder of the nine tails, but not only that I accepted him as himself. Naruto is a great kid and often I hear him and so other jonnins rant about protecting the village. Believing he could be greater than any shinobi, hokage or anyone that hurts those close to him. Naruto wants to protect this village as well as anyone else. He will die for this village but most all of he's willing enough to die protecting those precious to him…"

Iruka looked up with an assured expression."Naruto should not be exiled."

His decision was final. Minato scanned over the rest of the jonnins speaking up"Raise of hands that who thinks Naruto should be exiled." The clansman head raised her hand and so did the other older man. A jonnin to the right raised her hand as well.

"Please explain your reason for this." Minato act of calm surprised the council members.

"I support the old woman." The jonnin woman started, earning a glare from Kushina which she ignored. "The nine tails go way back into Konoha history. It did great damage against our home town, village and our people. Everyone in this room was alive to witness the trauma the nine tails had caused. We cannot let this matter pass us as if that boy is not taken captive the very thing that killed our third hokage and one of the greatest swordman that lived. Hitomi Hyuga." When her name was mention, the hokage became stoic. Kushina fought against it.

"Hitomi Hyuga did not die on the day the nine tails attacked the village and everyone here know this! Sarutob-Sama sacrificed his life for this village in order to seal the nine tails in my son!"

The jonnin shook her head," Sarutobi died by the nine tails and so did she. She was pregnant with her newborn that is the clan head of the Hyuga or at least now in the running of becoming one. It is because of the Kyunbi doing that caused her to die in this hospital. Everyone here has their own sob story to tell. It's absurd and fool of human feelings that our shinobi is not required to have."

Kushina backed down after the feeling was thrown around. "We all have been through heart breaks, wars, and through treacherous days," Minato clasped his hands in his palms," even before the death of Hokage-Sama. We formed bonds with the highest of power and despite our rule of bondage against us…we are all human before the days over." Minato eyes found hers "These emotions are only human wise and should be kept dear to our heart. We must not forget who we are. In spite of all the wonders a ninja, shinobi, ANBU could do we are all affected some way." The hokage eyes slowly closed "Even if the only emotion we could feel is anger."

He recalled his son's behavior. "I admit that we had done things that were against policy as shinobi but who ever said a ninja always follow the rules?"

"This meeting has been decided."

"YOU CAN'T JUST THROW AWAY EVERY DETAIL I PUT INTO MY WORDS! I DON'T CARE IF YOU'RE THE HOKAGE! YOU KNOW WELL AS I DO MINATO-SAMA! THIS VILLAGE IS AT STAKE! AND YOU KNOW IT!"

Minato was about to say something but surprisly Danzo cut in"This boy could actually prove beneficial to the village. He has something great sealed within him. He's the child of the forth and is trained by the most prestige in this village. If you're worried about him destroying this village, why don't you get someone to educate him on how to control the nine tails?"

The hokage and Kushina eyed him in suspicion. They both did a double check to keep an eye on him.

"What are you suggesting Danzo-Sama?" The old man broke his silence.

"Naruto-Kun will be trained to control the beast in the interior of his gastric. I suggest running test and then training him to expertise his fuel. This prove to better his hold management of resentment."

"How will you drive him to madness?"

"Simple. Trash talks the ones that are dear to him. Better yet, anger could be developed by pain itself."

Kushina angerly shot up. "You're not going to manipulate my son into becoming some lifeless being! If you think that I, for once Is going to allow you to hurt Naruto than you might as well create your own damn clone to do your own dirty work!" Minato tried calming his woman down and settling her back into her chair.

"Calm down Kushina-Chan. Don't let their words get to you." He softly whispers in her ear. Kushina still had a glare on her face. Minato rubbed his temples much like Sarutobi used to do when he was stuck in between problems.

Minato eyes narrow to Danzo."Tell me, what if Naruto does lose control when the fuel is added? Is it that you can control his anger by using some type of jutsu?"

Danzo close his eyes "I know someone that's willing to try but he hasn't been on duty for quite some time now."

Kushina looked at her lover. 'Is he actually considering this?'

"Well, what is his name?"

"His name is Yamoto. He may not be able to control the nine tails itself but he can control Naruto-Kun anger."

"And what by controlling, does he do?" Minato folded his hands together.

"Yamoto can suppress the power of the tailed beast. Although the First Hokage could suppress entire tailed beasts, Yamato is not being as strong as the original, so it is unknown what the limits of his suppression ability are. However, he is able to suppress Naruto's four-tailed form in mere seconds before he can on a rampage."

"That's too risky!" A clan member shout out," In a mere seconds he can break out and what if the eights tails is released! You cannot bind it any longer!"

"His tails will not get to eight if it suppressed by the time he'll grow one tail. If Hokage-Sama decides on this training then it would use great offense against the enemy."

Minato rose a brow," Great offense against the enemy?"

Danzo nod his head. "If Naruto-Kun learns how to control the nine tails than surely he can learn how to use the nine tails charka without being unstable."

"That will have to be from a former host itself."

Danzo agreed. "Though that is correct, there is another that can control his beast even became friends with it."

Everyone perked up even the council was curious. "He goes by the name Killer Bee belonging to the village hidden in the clouds."

"Hmmm the cloud village. We don't have a strong bond with them especially after the failed attempt kidnapping of the Hyuuga heiress. I could verily say were enemies sort to speak."

"I agree but Bee could relate to Naruto-Kun in very many ways. We should give them an opportunity. I think there should be a bond between the leaf and cloud despite all that's happened."

Minato shook his head," That doesn't seem like a smart idea. If at any moment could one of the cloud ninjas attack this village, they would try to steal the sacred origins of the byakugan. We can't have that."

Danzo bow his head. "You are right Hokage-Sama they cannot be trusted here in the village. Maybe we should come to them instead offering a peace treaty? One that does not allow them to enter the village until we-you see fit. We will aid them in supplies, missions and whatever it is that does not require inside our village. Though, we will not do their horrifying needs that this village does not support."

The Hokage sigh unfolding his hands. "I'll have to think about this before I make a decision. Don't expect me to come up with a straight answer. Forming back broken bonds can be hard when the village themselves tried to form a peace treaty. Though who knew it could be all a setup to against the second hokage."

"This meeting is adjourned for now. We'll meet again to come up with my final decision. As for now everyone is dismissed." Minato had a lot to think about when he gets home. This job as Hokage was tiring him out now-days.

"Hokage-Sama." A voice called out to him. The forth look in front of to see Narutos Jonnin teacher Iruka.

"Yes?"

He saw the instructor smile down at him. "Tell Naruto I meant what I said."

Minato brow rose. Seeing, Iruka leave he turned to his female. "We have a lot of apologizing to do when we get home Kushina-Chan." Minato sighed,"I just hope he can forgive us."

"Me too but I'm not expecting him to forgive us right away. We kept that from him ever since he lay in my arms."

Minato nodded. "You're right but we still need to apologize. Be prepared for some crying and yelling when we get home."

xXxXx

Hinata ran. She ran as fast as her legs could take her. The moment 'mothers death' left Mizuki-Sensei mouth is the moment she sprinted into a run. She ended up by a lake on the North side of Konoha. Honestly, she couldn't care less where she went as long as she got away from hearing those words.

Hinata made herself comfortable on the rich green grass. She every now and then would take a glimpse of her reflection in the lake water below. Looking into the mirror image of her only made her somber and even come to realization.

'The nine tails is responsible for my mother's death and is sealed inside Naruto?' She couldn't believe it. Her mind wouldn't consider that the one she came to admire, a trusted rival, and a friend of hers would be the holder of such a beast.

'A beast that killed my mother.' Somewhere deep inside, it had made her angry. Here was the beast living inside of Naruto. The monster that is still alive that caused her to have to go through days of pain. The mistreatment from her father. The failures of the Hyuuga Clan. The very change that made the Hyuuga stoic freaks today was alive before her eyes!

How can she let an opportunity like this slip? How can she simply forget that nothing happened? That all her pain and failures wasn't caused by that beast? That monstrous, horrid beast that lays unharmed inside the exterior of Naruto's belly.

'I will not become like the Hyuga.' She knew of her promise. She promised herself she wouldn't become like the Hyugas that carry no emotions: the ones that face is always a mask. But..the thought of the thing that murdered her mother was still alive sitting comfortably in a boys stomach fuels her nerves to the very end. She'd be damned if she doesn't do something about this.

Oh no. She wasn't going to let that beast get away with killing the only light her father had in his life. She thought back. If she killed the beast, what would that mean for Naruto?

'Naruto..' Her mind lingered back on him. That's right, Naruto. The one she always held high hopes on her list of acknowledgment. She always held good hopes in him for becoming the future hokage. She thought as him as a rival and even now learning that the beast is inside of him only fueled her need to beat him even more.

If she somehow killed the beast than that would mean Naruto will have to die too. Is it all worth it. To kill her best friend in hopes of the being, being put to rest? She couldn't say. In hard times she always thought of Naruto. When she wanted to give up she thought of Naruto. When she needed to think things over she always say, 'What would Naruto do?'

'Is revenge really worth killing a best friend.' This question seemed to linger throughout her mind. She knew what Naruto was capable of and she knew how hard Naruto trains every day. Narutos nice, kind, brave and confident.

'Naruto didn't ask for his life to be this way..but..so didn't I.' Hinata thought.

"_Thank you for being my rival."_

That's right. She remembered from last week when she sealed their faiths. She remembered how hard she smiled when her hand settled into his. She recalled the memory like it was yesterday.

"_I've been hearing rumors about you challenging the fourths son and losing to him in a sparring match. I don't know if it was a foolish attempt to impress me but truthfully, Hinata I'm not in the least bit impressed. You're still weak."_

The Hyuga eyes slowly darkened at this negative quote. Her father. What would he say if she were to back down now after all the times of not knowing the truth? What will he do? There's so many possibilities and all of them were not good at all.

'He would either disown me. Scowl me and down rate me. Kick me out of the Hyuga mansion or worse seal me with the bird cage seal.' Hinata thought negatively,' Maybe all the above. He'll first scowl me and talk bad about me, and then will he disown me and seal me with the bird cage seal. Lastly he'll kick me out of the Hyuuga compound.'

Hinata agreed with everything her subconscious mind had said. Her father definitely was ruthless enough to do all of the above though she didn't want to think about any of that happening to her. More than likely, Hinata can't win if she be herself. Her father wouldn't care if she kills Naruto as long as she's fulfilling the duty of killing the beast.

That struck her to Minato-Sama and her father. It now occurred to her that he in fact really does like the rivalry between the two. She figured that her father would want her to be against Naruto just as much as he's against the hokage. It dawned her now that's it's going to be more intense as days pass by.

Her attention was caught by a lavender butterfly cooing its wings for the world to see. That's what Hinata wanted to be. She wanted to be like a butterfly free and away from the clutches that bounds her to stay in that house hold any longer. She wanted to spread her wings: get stronger and fly: free herself from the Hyuga clan away: run away from her troubles.

But the world doesn't work that way. She couldn't run from her problems and she certainly couldn't be free. The only things she can do are getting stronger and prove her father wrong. That she is not just the girl everyone looks down on and immediately put it in their heads she's weak. She's strong and she wanted everyone to see the beauty of the butterfly: how amazing she really is.

"I'm not sure what the future holds for me but…i'll be here living the presence till it comes." Hinata Hyuga smiled. Gazing at the sunset she reckon it was time to go the Hyuga compound. A place where she hopes someday she could call home.

**xXxXx**

Sasuke and Eyochoto went almost everywhere. They went to his home, Ichirakus, the pottery shop, the Hyuga compound, and some other locations that they would think Naruto would go .They couldn't find him and they knew it was going to get dark soon.

"It's going to get dark before we find Naruto. Something else must have happened." Sasuke break the silence in annoyance. Eyochoto agreed. "I think so too but we should keep searching for a bit. Hopefully we can spot where he went off to."

'That dobe better not be having me searching for nothing! God knows he's an idiot.' The Uchiha thought looking to his left. He didn't even notice where he was going when he bumped into someone. About to say sorry but stopped himself when he saw who it was.

"Sasuke-Kun!" The pink haired shinobi screeched acting as if in surprise. '**CHA! MY PLAN WORK! I GOT SASUKE-KUN TO BUMP INTO ME!'**

Sasuke sigh. 'Great, I thought I got rid of the fangirls today.'

"Heya! Sasuke-Kun! Can I ask you a question?!" Sakura giggled, energetically lacing her hands behind her back.

"No." He kept it simple.

"But why not Sasuke-Kun?" She still had that big grin on her face"It's a really good question!"

Sasuke shot her a glare. "I don't want to hear it."

"I think you do!" She cutely giggled. A tick mark formed on the side of the Uchiha's head.

"What do you want Sakura?" His tone was slick and his posture was slant. He kept his hands in his pocket.

'**HE SAID MY NAME! ONE POINT FOR SAKURA HARUNO! INO PIG ZERO!'**

She batted her eyelashes "I wanted to know if you wanted to-"

"No."

Confusingly she responds. "Huh but-"

Sasuke sighs. "How many times do I have to go over this Sakura? I don't want to go on a date with you." He walked away leaving his back open to her.

"SASUKE-KUN WAIT!" She was about to move when she saw her crush freeze.

He halted peering over his shoulder to glare at her. "You're annoying."

He walked on leaving behind a stunned and a hurt Sakura.

'Sasuke-Kun…' She gazed at his back feeling defeated and wounded. 'All I want…is for you..to accept me.'

Sasuke and Eyochoto was walking to the bridge that led to the gates. Eyochoto took his times to speak his mind. "Ya know, you didn't have to hurt her feelings. I saw how she looked at you back there."

Sasuke just answers," I don't care. She's a shinobi now. If she doesn't know what pain is now than they could easily take advantage of her out on the battlefield."

Eyochoto grin. "You make it seem as if you really do care for her."

"No." He dismissed that questioned. "She doesn't know what it's like to be a shinobi until she starts being like I am. An Uchiha." A sweat drop slowly formed in the back of Eyochoto head. 'This guy.'

"We'll ask them at the gate if they've seen Naruto running around anywhere. If they say no we go our separate ways." Without turning around Sasuke and Eyochoto went to the gate.

They saw the boy saying a."Halt."

Sasuke did as they said. "We are looking for a friend. Have you seen anyone go outside the gates an hour ago?"

The first gate holder shook his head. "We haven't seen anyone go outsides this gate. If we did we would have caught them. What does your friend look like?"

"He has blond hair and blue eyes. I'm sure you know who I'm talking about." The gate keepers had a face of recognition. They laughed. "Oh! You mean the brat that always loves pulling pranks! He thinks he can get away with is because his father is Hokage." The shinobi grumbled the last part.

"I'm sorry but I haven't seen Naruto-Kun around here. Why?" He raised a brow in suspicion. "Did something happen?"

"Do you know a man by the name of Mizuki?" Sasuke asked cooly.

"Yes. He's a jonnin that teaches gennin students. Why are you asking?"

Sasuke eyes swift to Eyochoto."My friend here told me he cost some trouble with my friend Naruto. I couldn't find him since after the incident between them. I figured maybe something else had come op otherwise Naruto would be home explaining to his parents about what happened. Do you possibly have any clue what Mizuki could have said to cause this to happen? It's not often when you see Naruto missing."

The gatekeeper eyed him. "Have you tried speaking with his parents?"

"The first thing I thought is going to his parents but I've been informed that they were occupied in a meeting." The Uchiha tone slicked.

The gatekeeper Izuna sighed. "I'm sorry. I do not have any information about what's going on. Can you tell me what Mizuki did?"

"There's no reason." Sasuke turned around signaling Eyochoto to follow. Izuna looked back at the Uchiha and the Saberei." It's saddens me to know what Itachi did to his clan."

"The past is in the past. There's nothing we can do about it now.." The second shinobi whispered softly.

**XXxXx**

Sakura desolately sighed. She has been trying everything to get Sasuke to notice her. No matter what she did, no matter how hard she tried Sasuke would never look at her the way she looked at him. She didn't understand what she was doing wrong. Everything was confusing to her. She tried and tired and he still…

'He thinks I'm annoying and he probably thinks I have a huge forehead too.' She reached up to touch her forehead. 'Why does it have to be so huge?'

Sakura rested her hand to her side.

'Sasuke.'

"_Hey Sasuke-Kun! Isn't it a good morning today?" She spent around beaming a pretty smile at him._ _He was silent for a moment before articulation. "Hmmm….i couldn't say Sakura." His eyes narrow to hers. Her smile grew. "Me neither! Silly me, thinking today was a good day!" She exclaim fidgeting._

_They both said nothing for a while. Sakura broke it." Say…Sasuke…." Sasuke brow rose at the softness of her voice. She had her head down. "Do you think…" She paused. "Do you think…I could ever get stronger…?"_

_Sasuke bore at her for the longest. A sound left his lips. "Tsk. Anyone could be strong Sakura. You should know this; you're smarter than anyone in our class."_

_.Sakura gasp a blush appearing on his face.'Sasuke-Kun thinks I'm the smartest in my class?'_

_He placed his hands in his pocket. "You could even top Shikamaru if you study hard enough."_

Sakura smiled at her past memories. That was the first time Sasuke acknowledge her. .

"_Naruto, why do you always have to be the eyeball?" Sakura sigh annoyed at the blonde boy. _

_Sasuke cut Naruto off. "It's because he's a dobe! What else could it be?" Sakura smiled at Sasuke and nodded. "You're always right Sasuke-Kun! Naruto truly is an idiot!"_

"_HEY!"_

"_Hn." Sasuke for the first time in his life agreed with her._

A soft smile appeared on Sakura face. Though she hasn't much development with Sasuke at least she got him to agree with her and tell her she can become strong.

"It's not much…but…it keeps me going.." Sakura indistinctly encouraged herself. A finger to her lip, she formed a plan to get Sasuke to become more aware of her.

"_Anyone could be strong Sakura. You should know this; you're smarter than anyone in our class."_

Flushing at his past words, her shining pink hair swaying with the wind she responds." Sasuke-Kun's right! Anyone could become strong. No one is ever the top exterior when it relates to stats! If I get smarter and stronger than maybe…maybe I could catch up to you Sasuke-Kun! Wait for me!"

She ran to her home regaining her confidence; study hard and training and who was her motivation?

Sasuke-Kun.

Sakura didn't bother closing the door. She astonishingly rocketed room from room picking up the supplies she needed for her training.

"Where is it?! Where is it!" An agitated Sakura screamed. She looked underneath her sofa, bed, closet anywhere to find where she set her books on medical ninjutsu. After a while of searching for the book she gave up and sighed.

"Looks like I'll be going to the library." Voiced Sakura once again sighing. "Sakura-San?"

She took a look at the door only to see her mother face peek in through the door. "What is all this racket in here?!"

"I'm sorry mom." Lifting to her feet, Sakura shuffled over to her mom opening the door. "I couldn't find my book on medical ninjutsu."

Her mother blink before she chuckled. Sakura gave her the curious face. "I'm sorry sweety but I got bored and bored it for a bit."

Sakura sweat drop. 'You mean to tell me I've been around searching for nothing?'

"Well can I get it back." Asked Sakura.

"No."

"Why not?" Beckoned a pouting Sakura.

"I need you to do something first." Her mother wore a big smile.

"What is it?" Sakura asked un patient with this matter.

"I need you to come with me to the academy!" Her mother exclaimed, that smile never leaving her pretty face.

"Why?" Sakura was confused.

"I need to see with my own eyes how well you perform as a ninja. Not many people come back alive out on the battlefield. You need to prepare yourself to face the outcome it awaits. "Her mother finished off with a serious face. She grabbed Sakura hand before she can deject her plans.

Sakura and her mother made it to the academy grounds. They both looked to the sky. Her mother was first to speak. "It's beginning to get dark and it looks as if it's about to rain. We have very little time to spar."

Eyes widen, her head flew to her mother. "You never told me you were a shinobi!"Her mother sadly smile. "I never told you a lot of thing darling. I don't have time to scramble about history let's get this show on the road." She spoke softly thought not too much and showed a determine face.

Her mother could see fear even doubt in her eyes. She couldn't stand to see her young one full with negative thoughts. Was her skills really that bad?

"You ready?" Asked her mother. Sakura nodded holding back a gulp she wanted to produce.

"Okay. Get ready!" Her mother coasted a head kick to her side in which her daughter blocked with her forearm. Fisting her palm the adult lady swung it right to her cheek. Sakura was fast enough to evade this blow and ducked underneath. When she ducked her mother took this moment to slam her knee-not too hard in her daughters face.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH" A wail shot out from Sakura as she slammed in a tree trunk. "Sakura! Are you okay?!" She ran to her daughter out of worry only to see her disperse in a poof of smoke. Shocked her mother looked around being on her best guard. 'She used a substitution before she ducked underneath me. Impressive and smart.'

"Here I go mother!" Her mother peer up at a confident Sakura lounging her feet at her head. Sakura mother quickly grabbed unto her daughter feet and slammed her back first on the hard ground below.

"AHHHH" The pink hair shinobi whimpered in pain. This time it was the real Sakura. Feeling her back tears sprung from her eyes and left to the sumptle ground below. Her mother towered over her with worry and fear. Worry because of how hard her back hit the ground and fear of knowing she's not ready to be a shinobi.

"Mmmph." She tried ceasing her crying by biting her lip. She didn't want her mother to see how weak she were.

"Sakura…" Sakura head turned slowly to gaze at her mother. "You don't have to be ashamed in front of me.." Her mother started. "When I was your age I was the same way." Sakura eyes widen peering at her mother's soft features. "I was always trying to do my best and I lived off the resolve of protecting the ones I loved. I had opportunities to grant myself to be even stronger but I wasted all my time thinking about impressing your father that I wasn't looking at how bad my skills as a ninja really were." She looked in her daughter eyes. "I need you to do better than I did." Sakura could tell her mother was beyond serious. "Don't be as me that almost got her team killed because I didn't have any coordinate skill such as my teammates."

"My team were ahead of me on many levels. I got in the way of missions and the only good thing I could do was stand there with a kunai in my hands while the people I loved around me suffered. It was only when I saw deaf rode did I put my life on the line for my team. In battle was the first time I ever stood up for myself. I felt like I had changed that very moment when I put my doubts behind me. You can do this too but not like I did. You don't have to wait until death strikes your team just to fight back. You can start now and rid the fear in your heart. You could do all the things I couldn't do in the past."

Smiling a bright smile her mother placed a hand on her daughters shoulder. "I believe in you and from what I had seen from today I can certainly shape you into the perfect shinobi and I know just the person to do it. For now, we need to head to the library to check out more medical ninjutsu books. You seemed to be quite interested."

Sakura had tears in her eyes as she nodded. She brushed her tears off with her arm. "Yes mother. I love helping others in need. I love protecting the ones I love and I wish to grow stronger." Her mother smile brightens at her first born proclamation." Good. Let's go and find some new books and then we can go to Hokage-Sama to see if we can get intact with that very special person."

"Thank you…" Her mother shooed her off with a wave of a hand." No need to thank me. You're my daughter and I only want the best for you." The emerald eyes girl nodded happily suddenly stood up offering a hand to her mother.

"Let's go and shape me into a fitted shinobi mother!" She exclaim and her mother welcomly took her daughter hand with a smile.

**XxXxXx**

Naruto sighed sadly as the skies darken above him. He was sitting on the fourth hokages head. Many thoughts ran through his mind. Mostly about what Mizuki had said but also he couldn't come up with an explanation why his mother and father kept this secret away from him. Naruto was smart enough to determine a lot of things but he was beyond shocked that he had a beast sealed inside of him.

He wondered why everyone treated him as a prodigy. If everyone knew the truth than wouldn't they be against him? The truth is did some people even know that he's boring such a beast inside of him. It killed him inside to know of Konohas history of the demon fox and now knowing that it's sealed inside of you forever until death does its parts.

It made him angry especially towards his mother and father. He took it to himself that it was time to head home. It looked as if it was about to pour down anytime now. Honestly, Naruto didn't feel like going home. He put it in his mind that there's no reason to sulk now the secret was said and done. It is now out.

He wanted to rage. He wanted to scream and announce to the world himself that he was the demon fox. After all isn't that what she had said? That the demon fox killing the ones loved by?

"_Weird." His four year old mind thought staring at a beautiful woman of tanned brown hair, smooth pale skin and milky white eyes._

"_I gave Hitiomi my word to tell you this Hokage-Sama." The Hyuga pearly white eyes met cerulean blue eyes. "She wanted me to tell you that she has always believed you could accomplish your goal as hokage. She always had it in her heart that you were meant to succeed. Till this day even after death she told me that you were her everyday inspiration. She even told me that-"The woman paused before continuing." She even told me that she was in love with you."_

_Kushina eyes widen in surprise. Minato said nothing having no outward reaction to her announcement. In the inside it was entire different case. He was fumbling with his emotions and feeling towards the Hyugas dying words._

_Kushina took a glance at Minato to see if he was just as shocked as she were. When she didn't see any sigh of shock it led to her confusion even hurt that her Minato could be having feeling for another girl._

_The Hyuga could spot the hurtful spark in Kushina eyes. She did a back track. "She also wanted you, Kushina-Sama-" Kushina looked at her. "to treat Minato-Sama with as much love and care she would have if she were still to be alive. You are a lucky woman she words and she goes on to tell me that you're the most beautiful woman she'd ever laid eyes on. She complimented your hair of looking as a silk velvet robe." Kushina blush mildly at this. She remembered when Minato complimented her hair. "She also wants you to never forget that she's always supporting you from the other end."_

_Minato hid his face as tears prickle down his tan skin. Kushina looked over worried for her lover. She knew that he was crying because of one of his teammates had died and he tried holding it in to appear tough. _

"_Is it true..w-what you said?" Minato stutter out. The Hyuga eyed him nodding."Hitiomi told me all she wanted me to know before her death. She told me if there ever was a time when she died and didn't get to confess her true feelings to you. She brought it upon me to carry out her last message."_

_Minato sat solemnly. "You must have been someone close to her." Kushina softly stated. "Yes, I am. It was kind of funny how we met though. It was great remembering the times we had together." The Hyuga eyes danced around the room and her eyes landed on a little boy hiding behind a door. She kept staring at him a bit a frown placing her beautiful features._

_Kushina connected the dots and saw her son peeking through the door. She got angry but before she could yell the Hyuga stopped her and urged him over. 'Why don't you come down stairs? There's no need to be afraid."_

_Kushina peered at the woman through the corner of her eyes. Her boy slowly walked down the stairs holding a small teddy bear in his arms. He stopped in front of the woman as his head cutely flopped to the side." Why is a cute girl like you crying?" This caught Minato attention as he looked up to observe this. The woman cheeks aligned. "We found out that the little bear had disappeared."_

_The little Naruto gasp. "Oh no! Whill you ever find it?" _

_The woman nodded. "The little bear is in a better place. Where she plays in rainbows and clouds. She always eats up a lot of ramen." She played along with him knowing his favorite was ramen noodles._

_His eyes sparkled. "RAMEN!" _

"_Yup! And she always check the timer so nothing can ever burn up anymore! There is no pain where she is going. She'll spend eternal happiness while eating ramen."_

"_I wish I could go to!" That statement cause Minato and Kushina to frown unhappily. Little did he know it's a place beyond the heavens._

"_Oh no! You can't go! Not now! You have many things ahead of you and you have to defeat the evil monsters when you're older!" Naruto cheeks puff cutely as his sparkled eyes widen. "You mean there will be bad guys I'll beat up!"_

_The Hyuga smiled. "Yup! They are trying to take over the heavenly kingdom and that would stop the little lost bear from eating more of her delicious ramen and skipping happily in rainbows!"_

_Naruto glared serious for the first time in his life. "That can't happen when I'm around! I'll defeat them and clear the little bear worries!"_

_The three adults smiled at the kid claiming he'll beat up whoever messes with the bears happiness. _

"_I'm sure she would like that very much Naruto-Kun." She smiled at the small figure before her. They were all serious until he came along and brighten the room. Even this boy could put the sun to shame._

Naruto smiled and frowned at this memory. He was having mixed emotions about wheter he should be happy or sad but he still deep inside was beyond anger and pissed at his parents for reason. No matter how hard he wanted to hate them he couldn't put it in his heart because afterall he loves them.

"I want to know more about Hitiomi-Hyuga. I wonder if she related to Hinata-Chan?" He voiced his thoughts. As soon as 'Hinata' slipped out his mouth he became even more depressed. He didn't even feel like eating ramen today. Naruto feelings for her were clear. He had kept her on close regard as a very good friend that he didn't want to lose. Little did Hinata know Naruto has always thought of Hinata as one of his precious people. He always shared a close bond with her even before they began talking. Hinata was his friend before he was her friend. He use to watch her time from time in her one on one matches.

He saw her as a worthy opponent that matched against him perfectly. His yearning to be acknowledged by her is still attuned in his heart. He wanted her to see the strength he possessed but most of all he wanted to protect her. His heart _reached out_ for her, _beat for her_, _yearned for_ her _only._

He wanted Hinata to also see the strength she possessed in herself. He knows that Hinata has doubts about whether she has enough strength to keep a team going. Naruto wanted to hold her and tell her that she is strong. He didn't know why his resolve for protect Hinata is so strong but he can't help to admire her will to beat him.

He was sad and disappointed that their sparring match didn't last too long. He expected more out of the Hyuga. He wanted her to prove her father wrong as well and he'll even help her get the courage she needed if she would let him.

"Hinata.." The blonde boy thought sprawled. He knew he had a deep infraction towards her. Though, he didn't want to rush anything especially what they just found out.

**THUD.**

"Huh?" He looked to the heavens as raindrops sprinkle in the air landing on the hokage monument." I better get inside before the rain check up with me."

Naruto walked down the monument using his charka walking exercise his father had taught him. After running down the monument he ran straight home. Locking in his voice the gate opened to reveal a beautiful mansion filled with the happiest flowers there can be. He hesitated before knocking lightly on the door. He didn't have access to open the door unless he had a key. His parents figures he'll be irresponsible and lose it and that could be devastating for them.

They always kept the key somewhere sacred where no one could find it but them. He waited for a while feeling a nice breeze hit him. 'It is kind of nice when it rains.' He thought inhaling some fresh flowered air.

The door opens making known a small Konohamaru snacking on some BBQ chips. Konohamaru stop eating after observing his boss face. "What's wrong boss?" Naruto went right past him and his parents that were sitting on the couch awaiting his arrival.

He opened the door to his room and laid on the bed without taking off any of his damped clothes. He didn't want to talk to anyone right now and undoubtedly not his parents. They had a lot of explaining to do in the morning. He wanted to know everything. The secrets, the deaths. the team. Everything that he has a right to know should be revealed in the morning and he was going to make sure of that.

'I'll just ask them in the morning.' With that last thought his eyes drifted close and he fell asleep in a mild fifteen minutes.

**xXxXx**

Sakura Haruno was in the middle of reading a book when her mother leant over to kiss her father. This prompted her on her mother's words at the academy.

'_I was so caught up on getting your father to acknowledge me that I wasn't looking at how pitiful my expertise as a ninja really was.'_

'Could it be that mother truly went through the same harsh treatment as I did with Sasuke?' She eyed her in curiosity.

"I'm going to head for bed. You ladies should do the same as well." Sakura saw her dad stifle a yawn before going to his and her mother room.

There was silence before Sakura responds. "Mother.." Sakura mom, Mebuki eyes narrows. "Yes, what is it honey?"

"Did you and dad.." She paused "Ever had any problems with each other?" She leaned her back on her daughter back." Yes…me and your father had plenty disagreements in the past." Her mother responds. "Why is that you want to know?"

Sakura gaze out the window into the rainy sky." I wanted to know if I'm not the only one that is going through this."

"You mean with Sasuke-Kun?" Sakura blushed at the mention of her crush name. "I…" A soft gaze melted her features. Her cheeks held a soft pink.

"Me and your father use to loath each other." Sakura gasp unconsciously turning herself around. Her mother turned around to face her daughter. She nods her head." He called me a hothead, spoiled brat and he called me annoying."

"But why?" She was reminding her of Sasuke.

"Because all of them were true. I did get annoyed and agitated pretty fast and I was kind of spoiled because my parents would pamper me since I am there only child. I didn't find myself annoying though I came to a conclusion that I annoy people around me." Sakura gave a knowing expression." I mostly annoyed your father and he didn't want to have anything to do with me. I did have a huge crush on him but I grew to hate him for making me hurt to the point of almost giving up on being a shinobi."

"That's why I always had that strong will to prove him wrong. The hatic for him only fuel my need to show him off. One day I guess I annoyed him to the point that he actualy said some very personal things about me. I scowled my teammate asking him why he mess around with a loser like him." Sakura thought of Naruto in this sentence." That caused your father to down me and shun me. I was hurt more than ever what he said to me. Deep down I didn't hate him. I was in love with him but so angry that he dismissed me with everytry."

"I came to love both the boy I shunned and your father. I loved them both and I wanted to protect them with all my heart. Eventually, the boy I shunned became a close friend of mine but not only that he is like a little brother I've never had. I acknowledge his presence and I came to believe in his dream. After a while after that I got stronger and treated my teammates with much respect. I wasn't fuming and flustering over your father anymore. I was so focused on getting stronger that he hardly crossed my mind."

"I was training all day one say and was about to pass out from exhaustion but it was your father that day that looked down on me and smiled. He voiced that he was proud of me and I was so happy to here the words I've been yearning to hear for over a year."

"It took you a year just for him to see your strength?" Sakura gap. Her mother smiled."No. It took me a year just for him to see my will power. He was a little on the cold hearted side though he wasn't oblivious to my feeling. I was an open girl and throw my heart in the directions at him. Though it took a long time just for him to see my will I didn't take long for him to see my strength."

Mebuki bear in mind an incident when forming teams. "I had saved him from being killed by cloud ninjas back then. I had used all my strength and determination. I was no longer useless to the team but I was useful and kept my head high. I still remember the time like it happened today. After the mission was complete your father turned to me and announced that I am strong and maybe the strongest in this team .Though I knew he seemed to exaggerate my applause he smiled so brightly."

Sakura smiled receiving hope from her inner being. "When did he ask you out?"

Mebuki blushed as her daughter laugh at her."Awww! Mom! You're embarrassed aren't you?"

"I.." Her face took on a pink hue." Well me and y-your father getting together was a little embarrassing."

"TELL ME! TELL ME!" Sakura screeched clapping her mother hands with hers.

"All right! All right!" She giggled peering into what seems like twinkling eyes from her daughter.

"We finished our mission when we noticed it was beginning to get late. Our jonnin instructor told us to set up our tents and we'll head back in the morning."

"_Alright, everyone get their tents set up!" A man with a large dark trench coat with dark glasses ordered them about._

"_Hai." _

"When I reached into my bag I couldn't find my tent and then it hit me I forgot to bring it from home."

"_W-Where is my tent?!"_

"Didn't you have to bring a tent on the mission? What other tent did you sleep in on the way?"Mebuki answered her thoughts. "Well we didn't need to use a tent when we first went on our mission because it wasn't late. It always takes a long time to go back to where you were than it is to go somewhere else. Besides, we spent our time in a local woman's house when the mission was over and we had to head back to Konoha."

"So what happened then?" Questioned an eager Sakura. Mebuki cheeks flared.

"Well…."

"_I can't find my tent!" An anger and frustrated chunnin exclaims. She looked to see only two tents. One for the jonnin and the other for…a blush sprouts its way on her cheeks. If she went in her teachers tent he would probably think she was weird and even though he would offer her space he was completely selfish when it came to sharing. He was known for sleeping in any occasion and it angered her that he was a pervert. He had seen him picking up novel books of Ichi Ichi on a jonnin student named jiraiya. _

_If she went the other tent than she would be having breathing problems. I mean what if he fined her creepy or weird and she didn't want that to happen specially since she had gotten so close to him._

"_What do I do?"_

"I made up my mind after constant thinking. I didn't want to sleep near a pervert so I made up my mind to suck it up and go into the tent ."

_A heavy blush plagued her cheeks as she bent down crawling into the tent. She saw both the boys turned the opposite side. The first one she noticed her "brother" and beside him was..more red filled her cheeks._

" _I hope I don't…wake him…" She crawled her way beside him. She turned on her side the opposite direction of his face. She still had a permanent pink layered on her cheeks. "Wait!" She exclaims suddenly then calling herself dumb for screaming that out. She didn't even have a sleeping bag. She sighed. _

"_Now how am I going to keep warm…" A thought suddenly pronounce in her mind. She blushed. 'No way that's going to happen."_

"_Mebuki…"_

_Startled, she watches as her crush says her name. She leaned over him watching his expressions. "Mebuki..i…l…" Flushed her eyes shot wide. 'He's dreaming about me.'_

"_Mebuki…i..lo.."_

'_You what? You what?' Her eyes grew even more wide wanting to desperately know what he felt about her. Something touched her cheek. She screamed. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"_

"I was so focused on his eyes that I didn't see him raise his arm."

"_Mebuki." The young boy sat up a look of love plague on his face._

"_Kizashi" The white trim of her eyes shook and before she knew it she was pulled into a warm embrace._

"My heart was beating so fast. It happened so suddenly that I wasn't expecting it to come so quick but I knew my year of training had paid off once he had kissed me."

Sakura eyes took on stars.

"_I've noticed…for a very long time….you would seek my attention…my acknowledgment…" Her eyes widen at his new found acceptance."I've noticed everysince you tried to come on to me." He stroked her soft blonde hair and caressed her sumptle cheek."You trained everyday to help the team. I thought you were something special when you tried working hard and did what you came for the academy for. I saw you strong…" Each word he spilled she held it dear to her heart." I used to think you were obnoxious and didn't know anything about being a ninja." The girl slowly grimaced. "But…once you stop looking at me is when I start to look at you."_

_His eyes met hers in a deep trance." Now it is I, that want to be acknowledge by you. It is I that wants your attention and it is I, proclaiming that I am in love with you." Mebuki beyond surprise eyes watered and bit down on her lip. The boy reached up whipping always all her tears._

"_Do not be afraid to cry in front of me. I am not ashamed of you. I can no longer be ashamed because my heart now only belongs to you."_

"From there on did my relationship with your father emerge and I shared my first kiss with him."

"_I..Iove you too." Mebuki confess to him after all those years to come. The boy only smiled." I knew you did all along." And he reached up and softly plants a kiss on her lips. A tear fell from her eye as she had returned it with just as much passion and love the kiss held._

"That famous night brought us the future we have today. I will never forget it."

Sakura whipped a tear that was forming in the corner of her eyes. "That was an amazing love story. I really envy you and dad." She sighed sadly."I wish I had that with Sasuke-Kun."

Her mother put on a smile. "You can. You can do better than I ever did Sakura-San. You just have to believe it in your heart. If you truly want this boy you're so in love with than why don't you put work into it? Frowning and sitting here isn't going to do a thing about it."

"You're right! I'll try my best next time." Her mothers word given her strength, she smiled happy as ever.

"But..next time you say something to Sasuke-Kun make sure its not something he finds annoying. Sasuke-Kun seems to be the kind that doesn't like pushy girls."

"Alright mother I promise and I promise to be nice to the idiot Naruto." Sakura rolled her eyes. Her mother shook her head smiling."I sawear you remind me of myself everyday." She looked outside the window. She didn't know how bad it was pouring until now."Why don't we head to bed? Its already dark and rain makes me sleepy."

"You're right! Goodnight mother and don't you be having dreams of that kiss!" Sakura teased her. Her mother blushed red causing Sakura to laugh even more.

"Goodnight daughter and don't you be dreaming of a certain Uchiha." Sakura blush at her mother's words and of course she laughed at her. They both went their separate ways before falling asleep and they both dreamed of kissing the one they love.

**xXxXx**

**Oh my goodness! Do you know how long this chapter is! Its almost 10,000 words! I hope you enjoy this chapter. I had so much fun writing this but I really had funny writing about Sakura. She will get stronger and there has been some Sakura and Sasuke hints in this chapter as well. Anyway, I'm glad I got done with everything I wanted in this chapter please review. Excuse some of my errors. I've realized that myerrors has gotten me a bad review but its okay I'll go back and fix it. No problem!**


	10. Very Important!

Guys I'm so sorry! I haven't updated this chapter in months to months to months but I guarantee you I am going to finish this story and update my chapters. I don't have much time in the mornings since I had to take my S.A.T.P. test. (Which I didn't finish and now I can't go back! I'm so getting an F and I'm so mad!) So huge sorry for everyone but swear I WILL update! (After I get far in my NarutoXHinata Wake up! Story! It's a gang fic! Go check it out!)


	11. Teammates!(Real Chapter and apology)

**You guys are going to kill me! Its been too long since i've updated and i wanted to apologize. I've been too lazy over the months and i've been playing my PS3. This will not happen again! (Such a liar.) I been packing and i'm moving out to go to clearwater, FL. So, i won't be able to write until i get up there. I don't want to waste everyone's time and i will complete this story. I am soo sorry for the delays (or my lazeness) **

**Again sorry and enjoy this chapter.**

**Kakashi will not be a lazy teacher! I will have Kakashi teach them many thing so don't worry guys!**

oOoOo

Naruto woke with a yawn snatching the covers from him. Moving to get up, he realised the different set of sheets that were exchanged. He came to conclusion that maybe his parents changed them after he went to sleep last night.

'Mom...dad..' His eyes scanned the door oddly feeling angered at the thought of his parents. He couldn't stand that they kept this from him. He waited too long to understand, to know what was it that everyone hated him for. Why did everyone suddenly become tense when he's around? He gritted his teeth. 'Mom...dad...how could you..' He shed a tear turning to make his bed sheets.

Finishing his bed, he sauntered slowly to the door. He bore at it for the longest pulling his hand back and forth hestaintly at the doorknob. Placing his hand on it once again, he twisted it...

"Naruto.."

Naruto was surprised to see his father and mother standing face to face at him. Naruto continued to stare at them, mixed emotions plaguing his chilled features. "Mom...dad...why?" He whispered curiously."The villagers hate me for what even before i was born. I am constantly blamed and looked upon as the demon that destroyed Konoha many years ago. I felt as if i was trapped...seeing those happy expression change..into fear..anger..hatred..every time they look at me." His parents could see the change in their son,"Once i concluded that it was my personality..maybe i was too loud?" He lifted his head to his parent giving off a piercing gaze,"But it turns out the ones i knew all along..BETRAYED ME!"

Kushina and Minato looked on ashamed and behearted. "Naruto, we really wanted to tell you-." Minato was cut off by Naruto fist connecting to his jaw. Minato eyes widen as Naruto broke down."Oh you're gonna tell me alright! You're gonna tell me everything you know! I want to be told the truth! I'm tired of all the secrets! All the hurt! Be truthful, please.."

"Just please be truthful to me as a son.." He whispered as a tear fell from his eye. Kushina broke down dropping to her knees and began to weep sorrowfully."W-What have we d-done Minato..our Naruto is a-angry w- with us. I'm so.. sorry Naruto, forgive me."

Naruto chest ache as he saw his mother face soaked with tears. Minato dropped down to help her as Naruto looked on helplessly. "If it hurts you that bad mother than i'm sorry." Naruto was taken back when he was suddenly embraced."No Naruto, you are the one that's hurting. W-What we did was s-selfish and inconsiderate. We are both so deeply sorry and we would understand fully if you do not want to speak with us this moment."

Minato stroked her back in a comforting manner."Your mothers right. You have every right to be angry with us."

Naruto backed away from his mothers embrace."I want to know everything about what happened that day the nine tails attacked the village." Kushina place a hand to her heart."Naruto, we will tell you everything we know."

"I." Naruto didn't have a say of words but his frown slowly turned to a grin."I gotta go! The academy is waiting for me!"Kushina was shock at his change of heart but she smile in relief.

"Come back to me my son. I love you." Kushina sounds desperate as her lover put a hand to her shoulder and squeeze tightly."Have fun at the academy Naruto." Naruto gave them a thumbs up before he left for the academy.

"I don't know what to do Minato-Kun. Naruto is going to hate us even more when he finds out the council wants him exiled from the village." Kushina said worryingly. The Hokage sighed."That is why we have to deal with the new Naruto. You know, as well as i do, Naruto trying his best to hide his pain."

Kushina bit her lip to stop herself from crying again."I know. I can see through it too Minato-Kun. His smile was fake."

xXxXx

**Naruto Pov**

I went into the academy building feeling a bit of desperation. I wondered was i truly wanted in this cursed world and why i do i have to burden to this village any longer. There's no wonder the villagers look at me with a look of disgust. I'm a monster.

When I came into the classroom the girls swarmed me with questions. My mind was so deep in his thoughts that he didn't even hear them fussing over him.

"Naruto-Sama what happened to you! Are you hurt!" A girl exclaim in worry but was pushed down by a hot headed brunette."Naruto-Kun can you take me on a date now."

"Naruto-Sama!"

"Naruto-Kun!"

I was still left in his thoughts as I pushed past my fan girls and sat in my seat. I notice the seat Sasuke usually sat in was empty. Just like that, the door opened in the front of the classroom revealed Sasuke and Eyochoto. The fan girls ran over to them before they could even bat an eyeball.

There were a lot of screaming and yelling across the room as I could hear Shikamaru groan. I stiffen a laugh as he called the scene troublesome. I than remembered the last events that took place yesterday. My eyes danced across the room scheming out a certain someone. That's when I saw her gazing out the window as if she was some kind of weird hypnotize trance or something. I wanted to go over and talk to her but i was afraid she would hate me even more for showing my face to her.

I continue to stare at her a little longer until our eyes met unexpectedly. Time seemed to slow down as i gaze in those beautiful pearl like eyes that reminded me of a full moons glow on a dark and stary night. I hunted for answers in those emotional eyes. Why did this have to tare us apart? Why did it have to be this way? Is there any chance to go back if so what do i have to do to make you my friend again Hinata-Chan. I peirced deeper in her almost seeing through her soul in some sort. Thats when i saw that umistakenly darkness, the unseen hatic, the hurt, the betrayal, the distrust and the pain. As i looked deeper in her eyes i spotted something i thought i would never see: A drive. She broke contact and distracted herself by looking out the window again.

I sighed as i saw Sasuke teme rushing over to me with a worried look in his eyes."Naruto! Where have you been?! I've been looking for you all day! You know how angry i am at you dobe!" Sasuke spat and crossed his hands over his chest."I heard about Mizuki."

**NORMAL POV**

"Oh." Naruto softly said."You're going to hate me too, arent you?"

Sasuke raise a brow as he took his seat next to his "brother"." Why would i hate you because Mizuki led you on?" Naruto looked down and whispered."So, they haven't told you?"

"Told me what Naruto?" Sasuke was now confused."Nothing." Naruto gave him a smile that Sasuke could easily see through."What the hell went on. I know your faking Naruto. I'm not gullible. I've known you too long Naruto. Now tell me."

Taking a deep breath, Naruto looked Sasuke in the eyes."Promise me you won't hate me after this." Sasuke looked in Naruto eyes hoping to make out what he was getting at."Fine."

"On my birthday, it is said that the nine tails attacked the village and were killed by the third hokage. That was a lie. The truth is they sealed the nine tails inside a new born baby and that baby name is-"

"Alright class!" Iruka came in cutting Naruto off."Enough talking. Today is the day we announce the genin teams!" There were roots and hollas around the room.

"You here that Akamaru we finally get to be a team and show our kick ass moves to everyone. Than i can win over everyone's approval and than become hokage!" Kiba exclaimed to his dog Akamaru as he heard someone snort not far away.

"AS IF DOG BREATH! You'll NEVER get anywhere near being the Hokage!" Ino stuck out her tongue to the Inuzuki boy."Sasuke-Kun, however, will become Hokage and we'll finally be married by than." Ino batted her eyelashes at the end. Kiba growled showing his canine fangs."Too bad Sasuke don't like pigs." Half the class laughed even Sasuke had a smirk of his own

"WHAT DID YOU SAY DOG BREATH!" Ino screeched in his ear wanting to show him what she's made of.

"Alright, calm down everyone." Iruka grinned at the pouting Ino as she took her seat next to her best friend Sakura.

Iruka went down the list of teams until he got to team 7."Team 7 Uzumaki Naruto." Naruto perked up when he heard his name being called."Saberei Eyochoto." Eyochoto sighed in disappointment as a tick form made a mark on Naruto head.

"I'MA BE IN NARUTO-SAMA'S TEAM! THAN I CAN PROVE MY LOVE FOR HIM!"

"YEAH RIGHT! AS IF NARUTO-KUN WILL WANT TO BE WITH A LOW LIFE DUMB BLONDE!" They glared heatedly at each other and Naruto could have sworn he seen sparks fly.

"Hyuga Hinata."

As soon as her name was called her eyes connected with his and this time there was a deep spark.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" All the fan girls fell dishearten glaring holes in Hinata's head.

Naruto was still in his seat. He couldn't believe he was lucky enough to be with the Hyuga heiress. This had to be a blessing from kami.

"Team 8 will have four people."

"Shino Abarume, Kiba Inuzuka, Haruno Sakura and Uchiha Sasuke."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Came from the fangirls and Kiba Inuzuka. "Why should i suffer to be with Sasgay! Why is there a four man cell!"

"HEY! DON'T TALK TO SASUKE-KUN LIKE THAT!" The blonde head name Ino exclaimed."SASGAY!SASGAY!SASGAY!" Naruto was bent over laughing in his seat, while Sasuke looked a bit annoyed.

"Inuzuka i suggest you to be quiet now or feel the wrath of the Uchiha Clan." Sasuke ice cold voice graced the room making the fan girls shiver in pleasure.

"Sasuke-Kun."Sakura murmurs.

"Like i'll be afraid of the last Uchiha that is pissed over something that happened a long time ago!"

Oh .shit. You messed up there. Big time.

"What did you say about my clan?" His eyes reflected glass moving towards the Inuzuka in a crazed manner. "YOU HEARD WHAT I SAID! A HOKAGE DON'T STUTTER!" He chuckles arrogantly strongly holding his ground.

Iruka intervined."THAT'S ENOUGH INUZUKA! SIT DOWN IN YOUR SEAT AND CALM DOWN! ALL OF YOU!"

Sasuke ignored him as Naruto called out."He's not worth it Sasuke. He doesn't know what its like!" Sasuke stop in his tracks."So don't you dobe."

"**Fire Style:Fireball Jutsu!" **

The class gasp as Sasuke lunged a powerful jutsu at the Inuzuka. The Inuzuka was caught off guard barely dodging the attack."So thats how you wanna play it! Fine by me!" He exclaim smirking as his hands formed signals."Let's do this Akamaru!"

"NO!" Before Iruka could stop the attack Kiba shouted."**Human beast transformation!**" Everyone gaped as Akamaru transformed from dog to a human and an exact replica of Inuzuka Kiba**."FANG OVER FANG!"**

The Inuzuka and Akamaru twirled in circles that remarkably resembled a tornado and aimed in the direction of the Uchiha. The attack was so drastic that it knocked over the desk and almost tore through the wall. Kiba and Akamaru landed with a hand and feet to the wall.

**"Shadow Clone Jutsu!"** Naruto made a hand signal just in time to stop another one of Sasuke's fireballs.

"Don't interfere dobe!" Sasuke glared as he seen Naruto shadow clones disperse from his ninjutsu. Naruto stomp over and gripped Sasuke collar."WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU SASUKE! YOU DON'T DO THIS KIND OF STUFF IN THE ACADEMY! I THOUGHT YOU WERE BETTER THAN THIS!IF YOU WANNA FIGHT FIGHT ME!"

Sasuke swat his hand away from him."You don't know what its like to be alone.I'm tired of talking. Time to finish this." Sasuke work his hands in a sigh but before he could complete he was sealed inside a wooden cage.

"**Earth Style: Wooden Caged Jutsu!"**

_'What the hell is this?'_

"Until the academy is over you will stay in this little cage and let it be your new friend. I won't have you putting my students in danger." The class was in awe by the display that just went on. Sakura spoke up."Sensei there's a huge dent in the wall."

"I'm fully aware of that Sakura." Iruka sweatdrop at Sakura stating the obvious."Please everyone sit down."

"Well its not like the Inuzuka was going to win over Sasuke-Kun anyways. Kiba's such a loser!" Kiba growled from inside the cage yelling back remarks at the blonde.

"Oh shut up Ino-Pig you're just mad because Sasuke-Kun don't want you."

"Like he wants you!"

"I have a better chance." Sakura smirked as Iruka felt a headache coming on."Let's get back to assigning teams. Don't think this little incident will not be heard about to the Hokage Sasuke."

"Tsk. Do what you want."

Naruto angrily shot up abruptly."SASUKE!" He gripped the rails of the cage."WHAT MAKES YOU THINK YOUR SO HIGH AND MIGHTY! I'M TIRED OF THIS! I'M TIRED OF ALL OF THIS! ACTING LIKE YOU CAN'T BE BEATEN! WHY SASUKE! YOU DON'T GET-"

"NO YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND!" Sasuke cut in a roaring rage."YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT ITS LIKE TO HAVE NO FAMILY! TO HAVE YOUR BROTHER SALTER YOUR ENTIRE CLAN! YOU HAVE A FAMILY TO COME BACK HOME TO! I DON'T!"

"SO YOU'RE SAYING WE DON'T MEAN ANYTHING TO YOU!"Naruto roared."HUH! SASUKE! IS THAT IT! IS THAT WHY YOU ALWAYS HAD THAT POLE STUCK UP YOUR ASS!"

"Enough."Iruka voice trying to drag Naruto away from the cage Sasuke was in. Sakura watched from afar as tears pick up in her eyes.

"DAMNIT NARUTO! I SUFFERED LONG ENOUGH TO WITNESS MY OWN FLESH AND BLOOD MURDER MY CLAN! HE WILL SUFFER AND IF YOU GET IN MY WAY YOU'LL MEET THE SAME FAITH AS HIM!"

"Naruto! Sasuke! Enough!" Iruka desperately screamed as he tried to pry Naruto off the rail. He was stronger than he thought.

"IF THATS HOW ITS GONNA BE THAN I'M READY TO DIE SASUKE!" Iruka finally pried the the jinchurkki off the cage and before Naruto couldn't take another step..

**"Earth Style: Wooden Caged Jutsu: Silencer**!" The floors shook as wood lunged from their feet shaping a barrier around the now trapped jinchurkki When Naruto tried to talk he couldn't since the wood was clamped to his mouth and hands were tied up.

"Now that that's settled lets get back to teams." Iruka sighed as the class eyes took on pans. Murmurs of'so cool' and'what the hell just happened' flooded through the classroom.

"If anything like this happens again all of you will be kicked and banned from the academy. Keep your drama at the front door." Iruka said as he stood up and said the last Team.

"Team 10 is Yamanacka Ino, Naara Shikamaru and Akimichi Chouji." Ino groaned banging her head against the table muttering something along the lines of."I'm with a lazy ass that sleeps all day and a boy that can't stop stuffing his fat face for one second."

"What a drag. We have to be on a team with a loud mouth girl." Shikamaru sighs.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY LAZY ASS!"

"See what i mean? Troublesome."

"Okay now that everyone is assigned teams you will wait til your sensei arrive." Iruka announce to the class."What about me!" Iruka heard a rude shout come from the Inuzuka."You're going to stay in that cage until your sensei arrive."

Kiba snorted."Me and Sasuke are on the same team. It wouldn't make a difference." Iruka smirked.."Thats what you think."

"Whatever." Kiba finished.

"Don't think this is over for once Inuzuka." Sasuke eyes met his and when they did the Inuzuka chilled at what he saw.

xXxXx

Naruto, Hinata and Eyochoto was the only one's left for their teacher disembark and let me tell you he was super late! Naruto groaned."We been standing here for over an hour and this guy still haven't showed up!" His teeth sizzled wondering what type of an excuse would he come up with.

"I'm sure he'll be here any moment now, right Hinata?" Eyochoto was worried for Hinata. She haven't said a word to Naruto or him everysince she entered the academy. He pondered what exactly went on between the Mizuki occurrence and why did she have that look as if she were experiencing some sort of loss?

When Hinata didn't answer Eyochoto became even more depressed. He hated to see such a beautiful girl worrying and sadden in any kind of way. He seen how Naruto looked at Hinata just now with a pained expression.

"How long are you going to say that knowing he's not gonna show up!" Eyochoto shook his head at Naruto. The one thing he learned about Naruto was he is very impatient. "Patience is the key to success."

"He heehe i got an idea!" Naruto exclaims with a devious grin. Eyochoto sweatdrop."What are you planning now Naruto."You'll see!" He than saw Naruto get a bucket with an eraser and put the bucket on top of the door.

"Naruto, you can't really think a jonin would be fooled by that?" Eyochoto question wondering whether Naruto was just as stupid as Sasuke said he was. Naruto just grinned saying."He'll fall for it! Wait til you see his face!"

The door open and right on mark the eraser hit him on top of the head and mistakenly the bucket as well.

"Hmmmm...the first impression of you guys..i hate you all. Meet me at the top of the building. Toodles." His eyes form a U with a smile as he left.

Naruto burst out laughing as Eyochoto stood in shock."I can't believe he fell for that." They heard a tiny giggle from behind and they both turned around and was greeted with nothing but the wind."Hinata must have already left. Lets go Naruto." Naruto nodded as they both went on top of the Hokage building.

When they got up there their eyes were on Hinata who was sitting down on some stairs and Kakashi leaning on the rail enjoying the wind. Naruto was a bit hesitant sitting beside the Hyuga after all that's happen, but he swallowed up his fear and sat by the girl of his dreams. Eyochoto sat as well.

"Alright before we can become a team lets introduce ourselves. Tell me your dreams, hobbies, likes and dislikes."

"Why don't you tell us yours first sensei." Naruto offered. Kakashi eyes him than smiled."I am Kakashi Hatake, I have no dreams, and i barely have any hobbies, likes, eh, i don't like too much and dislikes well i hate everyone." Naruto looked at Kakashi blank face and thought.'_He didn't tell us anything and he already lied to us on the first day.'_

"Hmm..how about you go first grape head."

Eyochoto glared at the man before bravely responding."My name is Saberei Eyochoto. I like medical ninjutsu and training,"His eyes shifted to Hinata."But most of all i like Hinata." Naruto snorted as Kakashi held some interest."My hobbies are studying clans and genjutsu." Kakashi and Naruto rose an eyebrow at his hobbies."I dislike, well thats easy." He smirked."Naruto." Naruto eyed him eyes of hatic."My dream is to become a strong medical nin and someday marry a certain someone." Naruto like to thrown up at his confession.

"Keep dreaming." Naruto mumbled. That didn't go unnoticed by Kakashi and he sighed. He had to deal with not one but two boys love AND with the same girl?

"Alright blonde you next." Naruto grinned."Hey! The names Naruto Uzumaki! Remember it!" They sweat dropped at the boys confidence level."I like cup of ramen from Ichiraku that Iruka Sensei bought me! I hate the three minutes i have to wait for the ramen after pouring the water! My hobby is training and becoming the best ninja there is!" He exclaims continuing."And my dream is to surpass and become the greatest hokage there is that way the villagers will acknowledge me and want to be like me!" He glanced at Hinata."And one day i'll make a special person of mine look at me the same way i do! Believe it!" Naruto ended his excitement with a thumps up.

_'Hmm..he wants to become and surpass all the previous Hokage...interesting.'_

"Alright girly, you last."

"Hyuga Hinata is the name." The coldness in her voice sent chills up their spin."I like to train and go out for long walks to clear my mind. I dislike the confrontation my life had precipitously thrown at me." Naruto looked at her with a knowing look."I also dislike mask as they conceal the true emotions and feelings of a human, however, i study the mask. My other hobbies are watching my teammates try their best to achieve." This sparked hope within Naruto but the next thing she said taken him back."My dream is to change my clan and become one of the strongest shinobi in the ninja world and to one day surpass you Naruto." A smile graces her porcelain features.

"_An interesting girl. She's not what the rumors say. I have to keep an eye on her and Naruto though. Something about that last sentence doesn't sit right with me.'_

Naruto and Eyochoto let a smile slip. They were just happy to see she was warming up a bit or at least they hope.

"Alright this has been an fascinating gathering. I'm afraid i have to leave you be, but before you go i have something i want to tell you guys."

They leaned in to hear what he wanted to say."Those who don't follow the rules and regulations are trash." He started." But those who don't care about their companions are worse than trash."

He notice a slight flinch from Hinata before she straightened up."Tomorrow meet me at the third training ground at 6:00. OH! And don't eat any food! You'll throw up." He than shunshin away and left the three gennins standing in confusion.


End file.
